A Song of Memory
by Eira Rena Asayashi
Summary: Young and rich Namine 'Nami' Pavlos had always been living with her genius, handsome, and finicky brother, Anaxagoras 'Roxas'. But what would happen after she discovers a crumpled family photo? What is Roxas trying to hide from her? Who is she really is?
1. Chapter 1  The Graduation

As the sun arose between the valley of Sunset Hill, the birds hummed its sweet chirps on the trees along the pavement, the gentle mists of nature slowly and gracefully left the town in silent, yawns of awakenings escaped from the townies' lips – wondering what they would be facing today - .

Young and fresh sandy blonde Naminé calmly flung her deep blue sea eyes. She groaned after being 'disturbed' in her sweet slumber. There she was; lying bored on her high-priced mattress and bed sheet. Born as a child of a rich businessman, Naminé could get anything she wanted with a snap of her fingertips; money, trendy clothes, branded cosmetics, perfumes from Hollow Bastion, and etcetera. But what would she prefer for herself? ; Simplicity.

Naminé pushed the shower tab, and let the water drained her fatigue away. Today was her graduation day at the local high school, Twilight Town High School. She spent the entire night before choosing out the best dress (not that they weren't one, she was just looking for something rather…simple!). As she got out of the bathroom, she was greeted by one of the maids of the Pavlos residence. "Good morning, Miss Nami," the maid curtsied; she dipped her head in response.

"I have your clothes ironed, your shoes polished, and your breakfast ready downstairs," the maid said as she made up the bed. "Do you need anything else, miss?" "No. That's more than enough. Thank you, Clara." The maid curtsied again before leaving her room. Naminé's best yet simplest salmon pink dress hung on the knobs of her wardrobe. Her blue orbs travelled across the scenic view of Sunset Hill from her windows. What would she be after graduating from the high school?

Her footsteps projected by the stiletto she wore attracted the servants who were cleaning the manor. The servants bowed as she passed by towards the kitchen. "Good morning, Miss Nami," they greeted. _This couldn't get any more casual_, she thought. As she arrived at the large dining hall, she was greeted with a lad with a similar iris colour. "Mornin'," he greeted her. "Morning," she replied with her eyes rolled. "Come now, that's not the way to greet your brother," the lad chuckled. He beckoned her to sit beside him. "Good morning my dearest brother Anaxagoras 'Roxas' Pavlos. Happy now?" she said in broad sarcasm. "Very." The lad named Anaxagoras or Roxas was her genius, early 20s, handsome yet finicky older brother. Both of the Pavlos siblings had the same deep blue orbs, though Roxas' hair was darker than hers.

"What would you like for breakfast, Miss Nami?" the chef asked as he pushed his cart of food towards the dining table. "I'll have what he's having." "I'm already done," Roxas replied with a dap of the napkin. "Fine, I'll have what he _had_." Roxas chuckled softly. The chef served a plate full of pancakes and fruits. He placed another plate of sausages and eggs, and a bowl of cereal in front of her. Her mouth starred in horror. "Did you have this for breakfast?" she exclaimed. This was too much for her small stomach to fill in. "Oh, I see you don't believe me? You need to put on some weight, you've been losing it too much lately," Roxas playfully nudged her arm. "Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes. "Well, when you're done, I'll be waiting for you outside," said Roxas as he strapped on his sling bag. "What's in there?" Naminé, mouth-full, asked. "You know; _my work_." He managed a smile before leaving the dining hall.

What he meant by _work _was really _his _work. The young lad has been working for The Times Studio as a professional event photographer after his graduation from Auttenbergh Castles in The Land of Departure. Sometimes the petit sandy blonde artist couldn't help to admire her own brother's work. By applying all the knowledge he learned during his studies, his photos taken seemed to come to life if they were to be judged from different angles.

Alas, as Naminé finished her breakfast, Maid Clara hurriedly attended her, "Your robes, Miss Nami." She presented the ceremonial robe of Twilight Town High School. "Thank you, Clara. I'll be off now." "Yes, miss." The maid curtsied. She escorted the young artist to the house's entrance. She pushed the two giant doors of the Pavlos Manor. Roxas' crimson coloured Ferrari has been parked at the entrance. Naminé pulled the handle of the car, and was only greeted with her brother – who has already worn his black shades -. "It's not that bright outside, you know," she told him. "I know. I just love to be one," Roxas said as he shifted the gear. "Being bright?" she wandered. "No silly. I love getting all those attentions from the ladies," he replied in chuckle. Naminé rolled her eyes to his pathetic answer.

Roxas drove his Ferrari through the small town of Twilight. Although they have been living in wealth, they preferred to settle down in a quiet town than in the bustling city of Dawn. Roxas passed by the town centre, and he made a turn after the traffic light. The building ahead of them was no other than Twilight Town High School, the local high school in the quiet town. The crowds of families were seen entering and exiting the school hall, each with their proud smiles crossing their faces. "Well, here we are," Roxas announced as he removed the key from its slot. He reached out his sling bag loaded with necessary camera accessories. The two Pavlos exited his vehicle and proceeded to the school hall. Naminé's heart was leaping in excitement as her distance from the hall shortened.

"Naminé! Heeey!"

A girl in Naminé's age, bluish silver shoulder length hair, aqua irises, and pale skin waved frantically at her. "Reiko? Is that you?" Naminé exclaimed. "Sheesh we haven't even graduated yet and you've forgotten about me? Oh, Naminé," the girl pouted her thin lips. Reiko skipped to her friend and embraced the artist. "You look absolutely beautiful," Reiko sighed at Naminé's salmon pink floral summer dress. "It's nothing, really. You're even more beautiful." Naminé smiled. Reiko wrapped her arm around her shoulder; gesturing her towards the hall. "You've always been nice, Naminé. And is that Roxas behind you?" she broke into whispers. "Why yes of course! Who else do you think that was? My boyfriend?" Naminé whispered back. "Anyway, where's Riku?" she asked as they reached the entrance. "Riku's working today. Guess he won't be joining us," Reiko's said in sombre. Naminé felt a tug on her dress. She spun around and found Roxas signalling her off to his work. She nodded in reply.

Both Naminé and Reiko made their way to the reserved seats for the graduates. Reiko lowered her voice, "Is that who I think it is?" Naminé followed her gaze to a young, fresh, and handsome dirty blonde guy. "Obviously, that's Hayner Oswald. Can't be any ordinary," Naminé uttered boringly. Reiko nudged her arm. "Ouch!" "Well, that's what you think Miss Naminé. But I think he looks dashingly _cute_." The sandy blonde rolled her eyes, _'Oh god.' _

The mumbles of the crowds slowly went into silent as the headmaster, Mr. Endo, made his appearance on the stage. He began the ceremony with his speech. Though Naminé had predicted the speech would turn out to be another boring one. She plugged in the headphones and slides her skinny finger on the Ipod Touch's screen. Her aqua blue orbs travelled across the dead ambience of the hall and spotted Roxas busied himself taking photos of the headmaster. Reiko sunk her head on Naminé's shoulder. "Wake me up when the speech's over," she mumbled. Naminé chuckled.

"Reiko, wake up. Hey…wake up!" Naminé nudged her best friend. "Huh…what? It's over?" Reiko lazily mumbled; half awake, half asleep. Naminé, unexpectedly, slapped Reiko's cheeks; Reiko stood up in jolt. "Right! The ceremony!" she exclaimed. Naminé ashamedly hid her face as the spectators' eyes focused on the two of them.

"Hayner Oswald," the master ceremony announced. The dirty blonde, in his robes, strutted to the stage.

"C'mon, we should get going," said Naminé while she fixed the robes. The master of ceremony called out the students' names by classes. "Reiko Maemi." The bluish silver haired girl ascended the stage with confidence carried on her shoulders. As she received the certificate, Roxas snapped his DSLR a couple of times. "Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos." The young sandy blonde arose to the stage and beamed at the headmaster. Roxas snapped a photo of her receiving the certificate. "Perfect." He smiled to himself.

"Congrats! My dear little sister." Roxas joyfully embraced his sister. He playfully ruffled her hair. "Roxas, you're ruining my hair," said Naminé with gritting teeth. "Woops, sorry," he smirked. "Congratulations, Naminé," a deep voice uttered behind them. The two Pavlos turned around, only to be greeted by Roxas' best friend, Riku Maemi. "Thanks, Riku." Roxas greeted him with their usual sign handshakes. "I see you're late," Roxas muttered. "Work as always. Not as easy as yours. Been trying my best sucking up the boots, but I don't see any progress…at all," he sighed. "Don't worry, pal. One day, it'll be worth it." Roxas gripped his shoulder; Riku nodded. "Riku, isn't it time to go home?" Reiko called out afar. "I'll be right there."

Riku turned back to them. "I'll see you around then, Roxas, Naminé."

Roxas' crimson Ferrari parked inside the Pavlos Manor's garage. As soon as they two of them stepped out, Maid Clara came descending the stairs to greet their arrivals. "Welcome back, Miss Naminé, Master Roxas." She curtsied. Naminé responded with a smile. "Roxas, I'll be upstairs," she said as she made her way to the grand staircase. "I'll be in The Red Room if you need anything," Roxas replied.

The Red Room was Roxas' working place. It was the only room where he'd spend most of the time processing the photos taken from his DSLR. Roxas set his camera on the table. He took out the memory card from the camera and plugged it in to his laptop. His deep blue eyes scanned each of the photos taken. After feeling satisfied editing the photos, he saved the files onto his external hard disk. He cupped his chin with his eyes staring at the wall pasted with memorable photos, though his gaze halted on a family photo of the Pavlos. Without any hesitation, he scrunched up the photo and threw into the waste basket. He let out a deep sigh.

Abruptly, the door was knocked, and a voice called out, "Master Roxas?" "Come in," Roxas replied. An old man with thick white icy hair, dressed in tuxedo, and carried a tray of assorted evening tea. "Put it there, Edward," Roxas instructed the old butler. Edward placed the tray onto the unoccupied table. He spotted the crumpled family photo. "Master, are you sure you're going to throw this away?" On the photo sat a young couple with a small boy standing in the middle. "That photo holds the darkest secret. Naminé must not know the truth," he darkly said. "How long are you going to keep it away from her, master?" Edward warily asked. "I don't know. She's…precious to me. I can't let her know the truth. I know that she'd hate me if I were to tell who she really is." "Very well then, I'll remain loyal to you, master. I swear that I won't reveal the secrets unless if it is by your command." Edward bowed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Photo

The lad's deep blue irises gradually let in the rays of the sun. He yawned and stretched out every part of his body. His eyes travelled to the window of his room. Judging by the sun's intensity, he knew it for instance that he…was late.

"Oh shooooooot!"

Roxas did something very remarkable in his life; he showered while brushing his teeth. It was a good thing Maid Clara had his clothes prepared, and his shoe polished. He stuffed all the needed documents into his briefcase, his external hard disk, and his compact digital camera. He descended the grand staircase with haste, made a turn and nearly knocked himself to a maid. Sat on the dining table was his sister.

"Morning," she greeted.

"I'm late," Roxas coherently uttered.

Naminé arose from her chair, and she stuffed two toasts with jelly into his mouth. "I know, and that's why you need to go now." She slightly gestured him to the entrance.

Along the way, Roxas couldn't stop instructing her The Dos and Don'ts of the day.

"Don't go out without my permission. If you need to, call me first."

"Yes sir."

"Don't even think about sneaking out, my dear. I'll have Clara taking care of you."

"Yes sir."

"No junk food, don't talk on the phone too long, no TV for two hours straight."

"Aye sir."

He halted at the entrance of the manor. He turned back facing his sister. "And, Aunt Aqua will pay us a visit this afternoon. Make sure you're at home during her arrival. I'll come back during lunch time."

"Yes sir!"

Roxas descended the stairs. His crimson Ferrari was ready before him. Edward gracefully handed him the key. "And Naminé?" he called out.

"Yes?"

"Do practice the piano." He smirked.

"You can't be serious? Roxas? Hey, wait!" Naminé exclaimed. But it was too late for her to catch up. Roxas had already driven the car out of the manor's perimeter. She flared up on his last instruction. It's not that she hated the piano. She couldn't think of a new song to play on it. If Roxas was around, she just had to keep repeating his favourite song; Vanille's Theme of Final Fantasy XIII. She furiously stormed to her room.

Retrieving her white laptop from the study desk, Naminé slumped onto her large mattress. She randomly typed the alphabets on her laptop. Facebook, Google, Wikipedia, Youtube. Those were her favourite websites, and it was compulsory for her to check on the sites almost every day. She typed on the blank box of Google Search 'University of Arts.' She pressed the 'entre' button. "Aha."

'_I am dead. I am dead. I am so totally dead.' _Roxas muttered to himself. He drove his Ferrari like a drunken man; unexpectedly changed lanes, exceeded speed limit, and countless sharp turns made. Alas, he finally arrived in the parking lot of The Times Studio in the Dawn City. He jogged to the lift, and pressed on the level three. As the door was about to close, a hand halted it.

"Ah, so I guess I'm not the only one who's going to die today," said a chubby faced man.

"Hah. We're both going to die today, Pence. No exceptions. That's how she is," Roxas greeted his colleague.

"Yea, that's how the boss is. Anyway, how was Naminé's graduation? You were the event photographer, weren't you?" Pence asked as the door closed in. Roxas nodded.

"Lucky me I guess. If it weren't for Mr. Endo, I could've been at some other places. Things went well during the ceremony, nothing really special happened."

The door of the lift opened horizontally. The two took their deepest breath before exiting the lift. Their footsteps caught the eyes of the photographers who had arrived very much earlier than them. Straight ahead of them was the office of their least favourite boss, Miss Olette Auden Yaleson. Brunette, green eyed and very charming features she had, though you must not be fooled of her appearances.

The photographers started to whisper among themselves. Both Roxas and Pence knew it for instant; their coffins were ready in Miss Olette's office. A young woman cleared her throat. The atmosphere in the office swiftly turned sombre as though the dead ones were marching in. All eyes paid close attention towards the woman. Slender body against the wall, jade green eyes sharpened on the two late comers, she beckoned them to her office.

"Well?" Pence swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We have no choice now, do we?" Roxas stomped across the office, Pence followed behind him.

20-year-old Olette Yaleson slumped on her office chair. Her fingers impatiently tapped the wooden office desk. Roxas knocked the door before proceeding inside. "Ah, gentlemen," she greeted them in broad sarcasm.

"Miss Olette," Roxas dipped his head, followed by Pence.

"Take a seat." She gestured towards the chairs placed in front of her desk. As the two lads settled down, she cupped her chin with her jade eyes staring hotly at them. "Well, Mr. Calcifer?" she bellowed at the chubby lad.

"I uh…well, I c-can explain, Miss Yaleson," Pence stammered.

"Of course you can! Well? What are you waiting for? Explain!" she fumed up.

"I…," he mumbled. Olette enclosed her face towards him. Pence hesitated to avoid eye contacts. "I slept late, Miss Yaleson," Pence mumbled.

"You. Slept. Late, Mr. Calcifer? Is that an excuse hmm? Or were you watching the game between Twilight Heroes versus LOD?" she asserted.

"How did you…oh, right," Pence hid his face. He nearly forgotten the part where Olette's brother usually stayed up late to watch the football game. Pence shamefully dipped his head.

"And what do you have to say, Mr. Pavlos?" she turned towards the blonde.

"I was working on the photos taken during the graduation at Twilight Town High School," Roxas sternly replied.

"Oh, really? But as far as I can remember, that work is needed to be done _here _in The Times Studio. Why in the world did you do it at your home? Hmm?" her sharp eyes directly penetrated his soul. "You aren't planning to skip work again are you, Mr. Pavlos?" she demanded.

Roxas utterly shook his head. "My aunt is coming over during lunch time. I was wandering if I could extend my lunch hours. And that's why I've done the work at home," he calmly replied.

"No excuse, Mr. Pavlos. Both of you are required to extend today's working hours. You can only go home at 9, not at 7, Mr. Calcifer. Mark my words. If I were to catch you going out earlier than you should…you better recite your prayers," Olette muttered darkly.

"But-" Roxas interrupted.

"No buts, Mr. Pavlos. Now get out of my office," Olette snapped. Pence and Roxas had no choice but to obey her instructions. Roxas furiously stormed out of her office. The eyes of the photographers warily stared at him.

Roxas crashed onto his chair, flung back his head, and let out a deep sigh. His neighbouring office mate made her usual visit to him. "Late again, Roxas?" the black haired woman asked, her hand held onto a cup of coffee.

"She never trusts men, does she?" Roxas gravely asked.

"Nay, not at all. You know how she is; spends her life working and working. She's never even gone out for a date, not that she doesn't like it. Her family history has left her traumatized for years," she sighed.

"Well I don't care about her family matters. The thing is she didn't trust me. I was telling her the truth. My aunt is coming over during lunch hours, and I have to get out of here before she arrives," Roxas smacked the desk.

"It might be risky, but if it's really important, then go for it. But bear in mind, you'll be in grave danger if she finds out," the woman advised. "Have a cup of coffee. It'll ease off your mind." She handed him the cup.

"Thanks, Tifa."

Midday has arrived at Dawn City. The working citizens have gone out for lunches, causing the city to be in a bustle. Horns projected from the cars bounced off from walls to walls of the buildings, pedestrians moved along the jammed pavements, and the dusts scattered amongst the living organisms. Whilst most of Roxas' colleagues have left the office building, he could barely count on the remaining photographers. He quietly made his way to the lift.

Just as he pushed the 'closed' button, a young woman halted the lift, and she abruptly went inside. "Where are you off to, Mr. Pavlos?" the woman asked.

'_Oh her!' _Roxas' soul shrieked inside him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Lunch."

"I'll make sure you'll be back before 2," said Olette as she exited the lift. Roxas hastily jogged to his Ferrari. He stabbed the key and drove off the bustling city to home.

Meanwhile at the Pavlos manor;

"Miss Nami, Miss Aqua is here to visit you," Maid Clara said as she knocked on the door of Naminé's room. Naminé bobbed her head from the door with her hair messed up from rolling on the mattress.

"I'll be right downstairs. Could you tell her to wait at the living room?" asked Naminé.

Maid Clara curtsied in apprehension, and she abruptly left the hallway. Naminé hurriedly put on more appropriate clothing, parted her hair, and washed her face before heading downstairs. As she was closer to the living room, she heard faint conversation has started before her arrival, though she didn't want to interrupt it, she had to. She made a small knock to acknowledge her presence.

A woman in her late 30s replied over her skinny shoulders, "Come in, my dear." Naminé obeyed the voice. Sat on the armchair of the living room was her favourite aunt, Aikaterini 'Aqua' Pavlos. Ocean blue haired, aqua irises, fair tone, slender, strict yet devoted woman she was. Maid Clara left the room after accompanying the guest.

Aqua arose from the chair, and she embraced her petite young niece.

"Naminé, my dear, it's been a long time since I've paid you a visit. You were only a little girl since I last saw you. But look at you now; you're a grown lady!" Aqua adoringly sighed.

"You look great too. How's business? Did you get to sell all of the flowers?" Naminé wandered.

Aqua amusingly chuckled. She motioned herself on the armchair, whilst Naminé sat on the opposite. "Business's fine so far. Customers come and go, some are happy, some aren't. But I do make profits this year, must be luck. Anyway, I heard you've graduated from your high school?" Aqua asked.

Naminé nodded, "Yea I'm finally free from that school! Oh and Roxas was the event photographer. The principle hired him. Funny isn't it? Well at least he hadn't gone off somewhere else."

"So I've heard too. Well congratulations, my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't come. You know…flower business," said Aqua.

The two halted their conversations as Maid Clara entered the room with a tray of tea. She placed the tray on the coffee table, and started to pour the tea into the cups. She first handed a cup to Naminé, then to Aqua, and left the room without uttering a word.

"So what brings you here?" Naminé asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well, apart from congratulating you, I thought you might need some help about choosing colleges," Aqua replied.

"Ah, that I've decided it myself," Naminé gleefully smiled.

Aqua's blue orbs widened in surprise, "Oh, really? But I thought you were supposed to be discussing it with Roxas, didn't you?"

Naminé's sheepish smile faded from her face. Her eyes perceived the scenery through the glass windows. "Roxas' been busy with his work so I thought I could handle some small matters on my own. You know, I can't really rely on him too much. Besides, I'm 18."

The woman let out a deep sigh. She mildly shook her head to her niece's answer. "Naminé, colleges are the bridge to your courier. You will need some advice from someone who had experiences. You can't just decide it on your own. I mean…it's not wrong for you to choose your own destiny, but perhaps a small talk will give you more confidence with your decisions."

"Will you hear me out then? I have the details printed already," said Naminé with a smile; turning around to face her aunt.

"Of course, dear, anything for my little niece," Aqua calmly replied. After hearing that, Naminé jogged all the way to her room, leaving her Aunt Aqua in anxiousness.

The large portrait family photo of the Pavlos caught her attention. She arose from the chair and let her skinny fingers ran on the portrait, and let out a bitter sigh. In the photo was a man, blonde and handsome he was, paired with blue irises. Beside him was a brunette woman younger than him, and sat in the middle between them were two children, each with similar blue irises and blonde. "Ventus, I will keep my promise. So please, rest for now," she softly muttered.

"My father would be delighted to hear that," a lad's voice called out. Aqua spun around.

"My dearly beloved, aunty," the lad gently greeted her.

"Roxas." A smile crossed Aqua's face. Roxas gave his aunt an embrace in greeting. He ushered her to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry for being late. I was caught in a traffic jam," Roxas explained.

"It's alright. Naminé and I had a wonderful conversation just now," Aqua assured him.

"Did you? So what were you two discussed about?" he wandered.

"Well…I brought up the college topic, and I was wandering whether she has already discussed the matters with you, though she admitted she didn't. And she told me that she has decided her own college. Is it true, Roxas? Are you really that busy?" Aqua's lips tensed.

Roxas bit his lips, his eyes deliberately removed from her gaze. "Yes I've been busy this whole week. It's my work you see; events come around here and there. I can barely have enough sleep lately," he admitted. Aqua stroked his dirty blonde spiky hair.

"I know it must've been hard for you since…Ventus and Solrhea have left you. You're being a great brother to her. Be strong, my dear," her calm voice persuaded him.

Footsteps from the second storey were heard descending the stairs and headed towards the living room. "Well Aunt Aqua, here're the details. I've-…oh," Naminé paused after she noticed Roxas' presence. "You're awfully late, Roxas," she sneered.

"Work," he replied.

Naminé handed over printed documents to Aqua, and she made herself comfortable on the armchair on their opposite. Roxas peeped at the documents. His eyes made out the letters spelling 'Darson University of Arts'. Abruptly his eyes turned anger, his blood pumping furiously in his veins. He stood up.

"You are not going there, Naminé!" he exclaimed.

"What? But it's the best university of arts!" she cried out.

"You will not! I forbid you from furthering your studies there!" Roxas fumed up.

"But why? Art is my passion; you can't stop me from persuading my dreams!"

"Anywhere is fine but not there! You will listen to me, Naminé, and I will not allow you to even step into that university's ground. Have I made myself clear?" he raged.

"YOU are NOT my father! You are just my-"

"Well he's no longer here! I have to take care of you. I HAVE to work to earn money. I AM responsible of your studies. And I WILL NOT allow you to go to Darson's." Upon contending his statement, Roxas furiously stormed out of the room. He slammed the entrance door shut, and the two ladies heard him drove his car from the manor.

Aqua shut her eyes. _I have to make her calm_, she thought.

"Wh…why won't he let me?" Naminé's small voice sobbed. The girl with her dreams gripped hard on her hand was left wounded in her heart. Aqua embraced her petite niece. Stroking her hair, she calmly persuaded her, "There must be a good reason why he forbids you."

If it weren't for Aunt Aqua's visit, Roxas wouldn't have to face Miss Yaleson's purple face…again.

"Mr. Pavlos, I see you're half an hour late," said Olette in broad sarcasm.

The eyes of the photographers once again stared at the young lad who stood awkwardly in the office.

"I told you, my aunt was coming over so I had to go home for a while," he protested.

"A while is not half an hour, Mr. Pavlos," Olette impatiently snapped. Her foot tapped the floor in rhythm.

"Sorry-,"

"10 o'clock, Mr. Pavlos. You'll be working up to that hour. Don't even think about escaping this 'detention', Mr. Pavlos, I'll be recording your movements," she gestured at the implanted wall CCTV.

The frustrated photographer stomped his way to the desk. He slammed his fist on the surface. His colleagues warily checked on him.

"You alright?" asked Tifa.

"Oh you bet I'm alright," Roxas replied in sarcasm.

"Olette's really dragging you to hell huh? Well you aren't going to be alone," said Pence.

Roxas raised his brow, "You're looking after me?"

"Well, tonight's match's going to start at 12. I might as well stay before it begins," Pence said with a smile.

"Thanks man."

Night has taken over the quiet town, and the young artist hasn't hit the hay yet. She sat alone in her locked room; remembering her quarrel with Roxas in the afternoon. Why? Why did he forbid her to go to Darson's? She could ask him, though she already knew what he'd say. Her aqua blue eyes stared at the motionless walls with her hands gripping hard on the printed details of Darson's.

A sudden knock was heard behind the room.

"Yes?" Naminé croaked.

"Miss Naminé? I've brought your dinner." Naminé immediately recognised the voice.

"Come in," she replied. The door opened, and Maid Clara came in with freshly cooked meals for her mistress.

"Where shall I put this, miss?" she politely asked.

"Just leave it on the table," Naminé bluntly replied. The maid obeyed her command.

Naminé didn't find her dinner was interesting despite the irresistible luscious smell of sliced roasted turkey and baked potatoes. Instead of filling her appetite, she went out to check on her brother's presence. She checked his room, though no one was there. She checked the library. He was not home yet. She started to feel worry. _Usually he'd be home by now. It's almost 10.30 anyway. Maybe he's stuck in a traffic jam again, _she thought.

The last room she decided to check was the Red Room. Due to Naminé's carelessness, Roxas has prohibited her from entering the room. Naminé might be caught red handed, but she needed to inspect the room. She slowly turned the knob. Red flashes and beams glimmered in her visions. She rubbed her eyes several times to let her eyes adjust to the new condition.

"Roxas?" she called out.

No one answered it. Naminé walked into the room deeper. She missed a step, and she stumbled on a waste basket, knocking her head on the floor.

"Ouch…," she moaned.

And instantly, she heard the sound of a car just parked in the garage. _Could it be him? _Her thoughts pounded in her head. She quickly shoved the trashes – mainly papers – back into the waste basket. Her hand stopped onto a crumpled photo. She unfolded the photo.

"What…is this…?" she gasped.

The sounds of dangling keys were getting closer to the room. Naminé had little time to get out of the room before she was found out. She sprinted out, and closed the door as quietly as she could.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Oh…Roxas, hi…um…I was just passing by this hall. I thought you were inside the room," she panted. Beads of sweats poured down from her head. She hoped he didn't notice it.

"Look um, I'm sorry about this afternoon. Can we still…talk about it?" she changed the subject.

A tiring sigh escaped from Roxas' lips. "I'm sorry, but no. You just can't go to Darson's. It's…far away from home."

"Is that the reason then?" Naminé bitterly asked.

Roxas nodded, and Naminé could see he was awfully exhausted from work.

"Is there something wrong, master?" an old man's voice asked behind Roxas' shoulders.

"Nothing. Naminé was just looking for me," Roxas replied over his shoulder.

The old man peeped beside his master and said, "Ah yes, Miss Naminé. Have Clara brought your meal?"

"Yes she has. Well I um…was worried about Roxas' absentee. I uh…better get going now," Naminé excused herself. In her hand was the crumpled photo she found in The Red Room. Questions started to pour into her minds like water. _Then again, maybe it's just an old photo…maybe I wasn't born yet._

Meanwhile Roxas flung his briefcase to the chair inside the Red Room. His eyes caught scattered papers on the floor.

"Edward, was it you who cleaned up the room?" he asked.

"No it wasn't me, master. It was Clara, the maid. Is there something wrong, master?" Edward warily asked.

"She hasn't been sweeping cleanly lately, has she?" asked Roxas.

"I wouldn't say so, master. I think the manor is in perfect hygienic condition," replied Edward.

"Did she take out the trash too?"

"Well, yes I suppose that too. I saw her carrying a few plastic bags outside. Was there something important in the trash, master?" asked Edward after noticing his master was too concerned over a trash.

"The family photo's missing."


	3. Chapter 3 The Lad in Black

The day wasn't as hot as it seemed to be. The ground was shielded by the trees' green leaves from the harmful rays of the sun. Yes, it was midday, though it seemed to be in the morning. Trees by trees the two people passed by, the rays danced on the floor of the ground.

The artist's aqua blue orbs couldn't resist the beauty of the nature. Her soul was yearning to explore the woods and reveal what secrets it may hold. Unfortunately she couldn't. Today was the day Naminé would step into college life; with mountains of assignments, strict and narrow minded lecturers, suicidal examinations, and even groups of hypocrites. She had no choice to choose another university, her own brother has forbidden her to proceed to Darson University of Arts – her dream university -.

The two siblings sat in the crimson Ferrari in awkward silence. Only the sound of accelerating engine could be heard. Even though they had resolved the argument last night, Naminé couldn't really face the fact that Roxas has prohibited her from going to Darson's just because of the distance of the campus from home. But that was not the only thing that ran in her mind…she found the crumpled family photo of the Pavlos. Why, why, why? Why did it end up in the wastebasket? So many questions were to be asked, yet she hasn't set the time to completely discuss with her brother.

"So…where are we exactly going again?" Naminé broke the silence.

Roxas who was concentrating in driving ease off his hawk eyes, "Twilight College, that's where you'll be studying and graduating. It's not far from home anyway, so you don't need to stay at the hostel."

Naminé rolled her eyes to his answer. _He's being overly protective again, _she thought to herself. "Roxas, I'm 18. I can take care of myself. Stop worrying about me too much. You'll only be more stressful," she advised.

There came the awkward silence once more as Roxas refused to answer her statement. She knew it; he didn't want to admit that he was being too protective of her. Roxas made a turn, and the scenery changed from pine forests to a plane land of grasses and flowers. Naminé removed her gaze from the scenery, and she spotted an arch with letters craved on, reading 'Twilight College'. She has arrived to her determined destiny.

The two Pavlos stepped right into crowds of families and fresh high school graduates; some with wide smiles plastered on their faces, and some with dark auras clinging onto them. Heart pounding fast, nervous sweats was trickling down from her forehead, hands shaken, Naminé kept herself close to Roxas who guided her towards the registration booth.

"Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos is it?" the woman at the booth asked.

Naminé frantically nodded her head.

"I see you're good in arts and music. Alright, I know exactly where you belong to," the woman added. She gestured the two siblings towards the hall across the booth. "In there, you'll be listening to a briefing of arts faculty. It'll start in 15 minutes," she continued.

Roxas flung his arms around Naminé's shoulders, "Come now, you're not afraid of college life, are you?" he teased. Naminé's mouth opened a couple of times, though she hesitated to respond to his questions. "Y-yes," she quietly squeaked, yet Roxas didn't seem to notice it.

While they were making their ways towards the hall, the young artist noticed flirtatious eyes of the young ladies were gazing at them…no, at _Roxas _actually. Naminé was too drawn to their gaze and did note he was awfully different today. Was it her or his face seemed to be 'glimmering' from happiness? And that could be one of the reasons the ladies laid on their gazes to him.

On the other hand, Roxas didn't pay attention to the gazes at all. His eyes travelled straight forward to the hall. He suddenly stopped.

"Roxas? Is something wrong?" Naminé worriedly asked. She looked at him; his face turned slight pale, and his eyes were cold. She followed his glare. Right in front of them was a youthful lad in slick shiny black spiky hair, and azure eyes. Everything about the lad was mainly black; black hair, black shirt, black pants, and even black shoes.

The lad strutted beside them, and he accidentally knocked over the petite artist. Naminé crashed to the ground. "Oh my, sorry about that, I didn't notice you were there," the lad apologized. He offered his hand with a smile on his face. For instant, Naminé thought he was the most beautiful lad she has ever met. It was as though she has just met an angel from heaven.

She nearly took his hand, but another hand smacked the lad's hand. Instead it was Roxas who helped her up. "You should watch where you're going," Roxas warned him; there was a sense of danger in his voice. The lad in black frankly smirked.

"Of course, I'm truly sorry about that." The lad wisely dipped his head. Naminé knew something was not right. The way Roxas glared at him, the way he talked to him, she knew Roxas was hiding something from her, again.

Roxas was back to his quietness, even though they had made to the crowded hall. A receptionist came to greet them. "New students to the right, parents and guardians to the left, please," the receptionist said. The two Pavlos were separated, and Naminé felt free for the first time.

She sat on the fourth rows of the hall, and she noticed Roxas was sitting on the second row. _Thank god, or he wouldn't leave his gaze on me, _she sighed.

"May I?" a manly voice asked her.

She tilted her head, and nearly dropped her jaw. It was the lad in black. "Of-of course!" she stammered. Upon hearing that, the lad slumped onto the chair next to her. His alluring scent of cologne penetrated her nostrils. She tried to relax herself, yet she couldn't control her pounding heart.

"So um, you're taking arts as well?" she broke the silent.

The lad turned his face to her, "Yea. I love arts, drawings especially," he broke into a grin.

"Oh me too! I mean, I'm pretty good in sketching too. Well that's what my teachers said," Naminé nervously muttered.

"I don't suppose you have it now?"

She shook her head, "No. Unfortunately I left the sketches at home."

"Well…," the lad paused. He reached into his bag and took out a new sketch book. He handed it to her; "You can start it now, can you?" he winked. Again, Naminé couldn't control her nervousness. Her shaken hands took the sketch book and pencil, and she started to sketch.

"My name's Zachary Fair by the way. Zack for short," the lad offered his hand.

"Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos. You can call me Naminé." Naminé put down the pencil and she took his hand for a handshake. Out of the blue, Zack pulled her closer and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Sorry, did I startle you again?" he asked.

"N-no, of course not," she stammered. Her face was beat red. She hoped Zack didn't notice her sudden change in colour.

Just then, the emcee conducted the briefing with friendly greetings. Naminé silently thank the emcee for saving her situation as Zack has already removed his attention to the emcee.

As usual, Naminé didn't listen to any of the briefings given by the lecturers. She was too concentrated into the sketches. A dash of here and there from the tip of her pencil, and the image began to grow into life. She gave her sketch of flower scenery a soft blow from her lips, and placed it back onto her lap.

Zack bent low to peep at her sketch. "Wow. You sure are good in sketching," he softly complimented her. Naminé turned red once again.

"T-thanks," that was the only word that came out from her lips. From her exposed neck, she could feel hot breath was closing in to her. Or was it just her hallucinations?

"Um…," she turned facing him. _Oh no_, she panicked. Their faces were only a few inches apart. One small mistake and their lips could meet. Zack backed off his face.

"Sorry again, it's just my habit to observe arts in close range," he said with a sly grin.

"That's alright. Hey, can I see your drawing? I'm sure it's much better than mine."

"Sure!"

Roxas regretted his sitting position. He was close to the lecturers yet he was so far away from his sister. His temptations to check on her has succumbed him. Roxas was remarkable as he could do many things at the same time. Thus, mind separated from his temptations, ears keenly listening to the lecturers' briefing, he slowly removed his gaze to the back rows.

His fist clenched hard, heart madly pounding, eyes darkly glared at _them. _Through his eyes he could see Naminé giggling to the lad in black sitting beside her. Their distance was close especially their faces. His soul urged to separate them both, but he kept himself calm and paid attention to the briefing. He knew it. He knew this would happen. And he also knew this could not get any further.

Alas the lecturers' briefings have finally ended. Parents sitting on the left side of the hall stood up to get their children. Roxas on the other hand hastily stood up and stomped his way to the two madly drawn 'couple'.

"We're leaving," he interrupted them.

"What? Now?" Naminé asked in disheartened.

"Yes, Naminé, _now. _We don't have any more business here, and besides I'm going to be late for work," Roxas sternly replied.

"But it's Saturday! You're not supposed to be working."

"Naminé!" Roxas huffed.

Naminé has finally given in to his instructions. She obediently stood behind her brother. Roxas' fiery glare shot the lad a warning look.

"Zachary Fair. You can call me Zack," the lad offered his hand.

"Anaxagoras 'Roxas' Pavlos. Call me whatever you want." Roxas ignored Zack's offer.

"Come now, Naminé," he instructed her. She obeyed him, and the two made their way out. Naminé looked her back. Zack frantically waved at her. She responded to him with a wave. Even so, she didn't notice Roxas was glancing at her actions. He let out a frustrated sigh.

The two entered Roxas' crimson Ferrari in awkward silence. He drove off without uttering a single word. She knew he was frustrated, yet she was tired of being controlled.

Just then, Naminé's message tone rang. She fished out her phone, and read the message.

_-Unknown number- : Naminé, hey! I really enjoyed talking with you just now even though there was an 'interruption'._

_-Nami Pavlos- : Pardon me, who is this?_

_-Unknown number- : It's me Zack. :) _

Naminé held her mouth from excitement. She glanced at Roxas who was concentrating in driving. She kept herself calm.

_-Nami Pavlos- : How did you get my number?_

_-Zack Fair- : I have my own ways. Anyway, are you doing anything tomorrow? _

_-Nami Pavlos- : I'm not sure yet, but I don't think I have plans. How about you?_

_-Zack Fair- : I'm going to Twilight Park. There's going to be an art exhibition there. I'd love to go there with you._

_-Nami Pavlos- : I'll see what I can do to escape from Roxas' suspicion._

_-Zack Fair- : Alright. I'll be waiting then. :P_

Naminé's inner soul was leaping joyfully. She couldn't help to smile to herself.

"Something wrong?" asked Roxas.

"Oh, nothing, not at all," she lied. She felt great. She felt she was finally being appreciated. Naminé placed her hand on her pounding heart; _ba dump ba dump ba dump. _Has she finally found her true love? Oh, she hopefully so. Perhaps Twilight College wasn't that bad at all.

It has already turned evening as the Pavlos returned home. Roxas parked his Ferrari inside the garage. Butler Edward has already waited for their arrivals. He dipped his head as Roxas passed him.

"I'll be off to work now, Edward. Please take care of the house," said Roxas.

"Yes, master," Edward obediently muttered.

"Roxas?" Naminé called out.

The blonde spiky haired lad turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I go out tonight with Reiko? For shopping, really," she asked.

"Okay, but promise me you'll be back before 11?" he worriedly asked.

"Of course, you have my word," she joyfully replied and kissed his cheek in appreciation. She skipped along to her room, and slowly closed the door.

Roxas was startled of her action just now. Did she just kiss her cheek? Although it was very rare of her to do that, he couldn't deny he actually liked it. He smiled to himself.

"Master?" Edward snapped him back.

"Right…work."

Whilst Roxas was off to his work, Naminé hurriedly dialled her best friend's number.

"Hello?" a sweet voice called out through the phone.

"Hey Reiko, it's me Naminé."

"Obviously since I have your number saved. So what's going on? Have you registered yourself to any colleges?"

"Yea I did this afternoon. Roxas had me going to Twilight College. Can you believe it? He actually forbids me from going to Darson's!"

"Hmm well that's what you get for having a handsome yet protective brother," Reiko giggled.

"Very flattering indeed, Reiko. Though something actually did happen today," Naminé started to blush again.

And she told her the rest of the incident with Zack. She didn't leave any single moments of awkwardness and shyness and blushing.

"My, my Naminé. It looks like you're already in love," Reiko chuckled.

"Have I? I mean, I just met him today. I can't be so sure of my feelings," said Naminé.

"Well what about tomorrow's plans? Are you going to the arts exhibition?"

"You know I wanted to. But…how am I going to excuse myself from Roxas. You know, he's pretty slick."

"Just tell him that you're going with me. I tell you what, let me pick you up at your house, and then we'll go to the park. I'll just drop you off and pick you up later! How does that sound?"

"Fantastic! Reiko you're a genius!"

"As usual my dear. So let's get you a new dress then. You'll need something 'hot' for tomorrow."

"I love you Reiko Maemi."

"Aw that's so nice of you. I'll see you tonight at 8 then." And Reiko hung up the line.

Naminé threw herself on the mattress in euphoria. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. And she has to practice her lines to face Roxas that night. She stood up and walked towards the mirror, and started practicing.

Night has conquered the sky. The stars were glimmering brightly. The wind blew gently across the quiet town of Twilight. Lights from the houses and cars pierced the darkness. And there was only one particular light heading towards the Pavlos manor.

The car stopped at the entrance and honked.

The door on Naminé's room was knocked. Maid Clara's voice called out of the room, "Miss Naminé? Miss Reiko is here to pick you up."

Abruptly the door was opened, and Maid Clara jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," Naminé apologized.

She quickly descended the stairs and headed off towards the blue Chevrolet. Her hand yanked the door opened, and she stepped inside. Butler Edward gently closed the door for her. She signed him 'thank you'.

"Let's shop till we die, Miss Naminé," Reiko teased her with Maid Clara's accent.

Naminé gave her a friendly nudge. And the two ladies giggled.

Meanwhile, Roxas wasn't heading to work. Naminé spoke the truth; he has no work on Saturdays. He had to lie to her…once.

He stood in front of a two storey bungalow. His hand frantically knocked on the door. The door was opened, and a woman in night dress greeted him, "My, Roxas! Now that's a surprise. Where's Naminé?"

"Sorry for not informing you earlier, Aunt Aqua. Naminé's going out for shopping with Reiko tonight," said Roxas and he embraced his aunt.

"Well come in, come in. I'll make you some tea then," Aqua assured him.

"No that's alright. It's not going to be a long conversation."

"Alright then," said Aqua in a disappointed tone.

The living room of the bungalow was decorated with chandeliers, branded sofas, rugs and carpets from the Land of Departures, portraits of family hung on the wall, and a taste of warmness scattered in between the air.

"Did you manage to stop her then?" Aqua began.

"Yes. I have finally registered her to Twilight College this afternoon. She argued over it but I have no choice."

"I know you don't. Well let's just hope things are going to stay this way."

"I don't think that's possible, Aunt Aqua."

"What do you mean?" Aqua warily asked.

"Zack's in the same college as her. I think he has planned it earlier before me. He's deliberately taking her away from me," Roxas darkly muttered.

"Oh no…that's not good. Oh dear…dear…," Aqua mumbled to herself. She bit her fingers in worriedness. "Should I advise her then?" she asked.

"Then she'll suspects me visiting you today, in which I told her that I was heading to work," Roxas replied. His hand covered his face in fatigue.

Aqua arose from her chair, and sat next to her nephew. She gently patted his shoulders, and stroked his hair, "You're doing well, my dear. I know you're trying your best to protect her. But you must also remember to not _ever _let her go to Darson's. You know what will happen if she does. Now that _he _has appeared. I fear for the girl and yourself too."

"What if I slip off? What if she goes to Darson's without telling me?"

Upon hearing that, Aqua embraced him to calm him down. "She will need to trust you more. Give her a chance to explore life, but don't let her wander too much. Her life is in great danger."

"I know, and that's why I'm protecting her."

"Ventus is lucky to have you as his son," Aqua tenderly kissed his forehead.

"And Terra's lucky to have you as his wife," Roxas added.

He tilted his head. "You're a strong woman even after you lost someone dear to you. Someday you'll be joining him as well," he said.

"Thank you, Roxas."

Naminé impatiently paced around the hall. _Where is Roxas? _She kept on asking herself that. The clock indicated the time was already 11. He couldn't be late again, could he?

"Miss Naminé? Is something the matter?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting for Roxas. Has he returned yet?"

"He should be home in just a few more minutes. I can inform you once he has arrived. Perhaps you should- ah, Master Roxas, we were just speaking about you," Edward dipped his head. Knowing his presence might intrude them, Edward humbly left the hall to bed.

"You were looking for me?" Roxas asked between his yawns.

"Whoa. Been working hard? You sure look tired," Naminé felt a slight guiltiness to leave her brother in that state tomorrow.

"Work was boring just now. So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "There's going to be an art exhibition tomorrow morning at the Twilight Park. So I thought of going there with Reiko, can I?" she asked with hopeful eyes pleading him.

He looked away from her eyes. He couldn't resist her cuteness.

"Alright, alright then. Just don't come home late, okay?" he surrendered.

And again, she hugged him unexpectedly, and joyfully skipped to her room. Roxas' face turned slight red. "Snap out of it, Roxas," he smacked himself. "She's your sister. Dear god," he uttered to himself.

Naminé hopped on to her bed, and hurriedly fished out her phone. She started to text Zack.

_-Nami Pavlos- : I managed to slip off from Roxas' grip. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?_

_-Zack Fair- : Awesome work, Naminé! Yup, definitely, I can't wait for tomorrow._

_-Nami Pavlos- : Yea, me too. Good night._

_-Zack Fair- : Good night, sweet dreams, my dear. :)_

Naminé flung her head backwards, and her body crashed onto the soft mattress. _Wait, does that mean tomorrow's my first date? But then again, he's not my boyfriend yet. Oh well. _She tried to shut her eyes, but she couldn't. She was terribly excited for tomorrow's meeting. _Get over it, Naminé. You don't want to meet him with saggy eyes. _She finally relaxed herself, and slowly let her energy drained away into the slumber. Tonight, she'd have wonderful dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sweet Lady Yuna

Morning has obviously succumbed the darkness, and that's why he was already dressed in his smart casual attire; jeans with polo shirt. Hair parted, face washed. He fished out his phone from the pocket and instantly dialled familiar numbers.

"Morning, Zack," a sweet alluring voice greeted through the phone.

"Morning, have you read the message I sent last night?" Zack asked.

"Sure did. I presume everything's according to plan now?" the girly voice queried.

"Absolutely, I will make her mine in time. And when I do, that's when you should play the role," Zack said with a grin.

"But Zack, are you sure about this? Don't you think you're being…exaggerating?" the girl warily asked.

Zack's face turned dark, though the girl couldn't tell through the phone. "Roxas has to pay for what he has done. Deep inside, you know it, don't you? It's their faults the F.E.A. is no longer existed," he gloomily muttered.

"Yea I guess you're right. I'll go with the flow then," the girl sighed.

"Thanks, Yuna."

Back in the Pavlos manor;

"Rise and shine, Roxas!" Naminé gleefully intruded his slumber. She skipped towards the velvet curtains and vigorously cleaved them. The sunbeam shone the large room, and awakened the master of the manor.

Roxas lazily shifted away from the beams, "Naminé, what are you doing in my room?" he mumbled between his sleep. He pulled the blanket over his head, and snored.

If Naminé didn't hold her stomach, she would've burst out laughing at Roxas' silliness. She suddenly rolled him over the bed, and Roxas crashed to the floor – head first -. "Ouch, Nami- oh god!" Roxas smacked his head.

"Breakfast is ready!" said Naminé in a sweet melody. She joyfully skipped out the room to the dining hall. Her heart was impatient to go the art exhibition, especially with someone who appreciated arts – Zack for instants. Zack, Zack, Zack. The name kept on spinning around her head like satellites yet she reminded herself to not let Roxas suspected anything. She could already imagine his raging face if he ever found out. Please no.

Roxas descended the stairs after taking his shower. His eyes were still drowsy. "You owe me big time for waking me up in the morning," he uttered.

His sister shrugged while sheepishly smiled. "It's morning," she repeated.

"It's Sunday! I should still be in bed, sleeping!" he exclaimed.

"More like snoring," Naminé mumbled.

The chef pushed his carts towards them and humbly served the casual western breakfast. Today, Naminé's appetite just got better. She dug her fork onto the sausages, omelettes, toasts, and even jellies. Roxas found it rather unfamiliar. Normally she two toasts and a glass of milk would fill in her stomach, but today…was suspicious.

"You sure look excited," he said as he dug his fork onto the meals.

"Art exhibition, I can't wait to go there," she replied, mouth-full.

"Oh really? With Reiko? And only _just _Reiko? As far as Riku told me, Reiko has never been fond with arts."

Naminé swallowed her meal slowly. She bit her lips. _He's suspecting me, _she worriedly thought. Her tone of reply would determine her stand, "Yes, just Reiko. I know she doesn't enjoy arts as much as I do, but that's what best friends have to do sometimes," she replied with a calm tone. Roxas nodded in apprehension.

As soon as she has finished her breakfast, she dabbed her lips with the napkins, and said, "I'm going to get ready now. Reiko's ought to be here any moment."

"Right, do be careful Naminé," Roxas reminded her.

"I will," she replied over her shoulders.

Naminé jogged upstairs towards her room, and took out the light floral green dress she bought with Reiko last night. She put it on, neatly tied her hair, and sprayed perfumes all over her. Her image was reflected on the mirror, and Naminé felt like she was being someone else. True, but whose sake was the changes for? Hers…or Zack's?

The door of her room was knocked. "Miss Naminé, Miss Reiko has arrived," Maid Clara informed. The young artist took a deep breath and one last look on the mirror and left her room.

"I'll see you this evening, Roxas!" she called out over her shoulders.

"Not too late though." She heard him responded.

Reiko's s blue Chevrolet awaited for her outside. She stepped inside, and the two drove their way outside of the manor. Naminé noticed Reiko's attire was rather odd, she asked, "Are you going to the beach?" The bluish silver haired girl giggled.

"Of course! I wouldn't be wearing these, would I?"

"Right."

The large family photo of the Pavlos was the subject his eyes were gazing at. If only Ventus didn't die in the car accident and Solrhea due to illness, everything could've been better. He wouldn't have to lie and be someone else he hated most. His mother's last words were; _"Let not the truth be revealed. She is the light in times of darkness." _ Roxas wasn't sure what her mother really meant by the light in times of darkness, but it was far too late to ask her. He could though; by visiting her grave but surely her spirit wouldn't be passing by to say 'hello' or something.

His hands were trembling from fearing the consequences. Zachary Fair was back. _What more do you want from me, Zack? Have you returned for vengeance? Have I done something wrong again? _His mind was blurring. There was only one person he could trust, the only friend that knew that truths as well. Roxas dialled the numbers.

"Hey man, been a while. What's up?" Riku's voice greeted.

"I've been doing fine I guess," Roxas replied in broad sarcasm.

"Okay…something _isn't _doing quite well, huh? Care to share?" he chuckled.

"It's Naminé."

"Yea what about her? She hasn't found out the truth yet, has she?"

"No, but I think she will be. I've registered her in Twilight College, hoping to keep her away from _them_. But I guess they've thought about it as well. Apparently, Zachary's in the same college as her," Roxas' voice deepened with anxiousness.

"So Zack's back from the past, huh? I suppose I know the reason behind it; vengeance perhaps?" Riku suggested.

"That's exactly what I thought as well. Only this time, he's not letting it on me. He's taking Naminé away from me. And can you imagine what he'd do to her?" his voice changed into madness.

"The same thing he did to Yuna. But Roxas, think about it twice, if you said he's not letting his revenge on you, yet he took Naminé from you…doesn't that mean the same thing?" Riku guessed.

"Maybe but I hope not. I won't let him lay a finger on her. She's my sister," Roxas sternly replied.

"Oh right, your _sister_. Just, keep an eye on them both. I fear Naminé's going to fall for the trap, just like Yuna did."

_Yuna…_the name pained Roxas' heart each time he remembered it. She has gone, and it was entirely Zack's fault, yet Roxas forgave him. "I heard Reiko's going to the art exhibition with Naminé," he changed the topic.

"Oh yea, she told me yesterday. But would you believe what she wore to the exhibition? Some stripe tank with shorts and slippers. I mean, is the exhibition at the beach? I thought it was supposed to be at the park," Riku snorted.

Roxas chuckled to his answer, "Naminé told me it's at the park. That's some style Reiko has, huh?"

"Very amusing, Roxas. Well I have to go now. I'm doing extra work today. I'll see you later, man," Riku hung up.

An exhausted sigh escaped from Roxas' lips. He has too many things to be worrying about; his work, Naminé, and now Zack. He remembered her too well; Yuna. All the things they had done together in the past, it was crushed into pieces when Zack plotted his first vengeance. He hoped this time things wouldn't turn out like it was back then. He has to, no matter what it takes, to protect Naminé from Zack's grip.

Twilight Park was crowded with craving eyes of artists from various places. Right at the centre of the park was the venue of the exhibition with trees acting as shrouding them from the harmful rays of the sun. From easels, to sculptures, to moulds, to crafts, and even to poses the exhibition offered the visitors, though the park wasn't just being visited by artists, even nature itself made its appearance. Birds of colourful feathers and beaks chirped on the branches of the trees, butterflies flaunted their abstract wings, and so much more.

Meanwhile the blonde patiently awaited by the pavement. Her fingers ran through her hair as the gentle breeze blew.

"That would make a perfect artwork," said a lad beside her.

She turned around only to be greeted with those alluring azure eyes. "I'm sure if it was you, it could've been much better, Zack," she beamed. Zack approached her and his lips touched the knuckle of the petite artist as a gesture of his greeting. A swift of blush crept through her skin.

"Shall we?" he slipped his arm into hers and strolled to the exhibition. _Things couldn't get any better_, the artist thought. Here she was standing at the art exhibition with Zack. Her heart skipped every moment they stopped to an artwork. Her aqua blue orbs caught sight of a portrait painting of a lady in pale brown hair. Naminé gestured him towards the portrait. As they were closer to the painting, only then Naminé noticed the lady has different colour of eyes; green on the left, and blue on the right.

"She's beautiful," Naminé adored.

"Doesn't she?" a man behind the portrait appeared. He had a painting brush on his hand. His features were quite young; probably in his early 40s.

"I call her The Sweet Lady Yuna," the man proudly declared. Naminé inched closer towards the portrait, forcing Zack to deliberately let go of her. He'd understand it, really. Her aqua blue eyes scanned every bits and dabs of colours created by the man.

"I see you're very fond in arts," said the man as he began to clean his brush.

"Oh, yes. Very, I mean, I always seek sketchers but this is really an exception," she grinned. Naminé imagined if the portrait were to be sketched on her pad, she'd look even more terrific.

"To tell you the truth, uh miss, this is actually a portrait of my favourite student at Darson's. Every heard about it?" the man broke into whispers.

"Darson's? You mean the best university of arts?" she gasped.

"My, my, you truly are fond of arts!" the man chuckled.

"Come; let's have a chat, shall we? I'll tell you more about Darson's if you're interested," the man gently flung his arms around her shoulder. Zack didn't mean to intrude, but he had to; he cleared his throat. Both Naminé and the man turned back towards him.

"Shall we keep going, my dear?" Zack bowed.

"Right, sorry." Naminé hurriedly took Zack's arms. "Perhaps, some other time, uh, mister-"

"Atkinson, my artist! Johannes Atkinson! It's a pleasure meeting you," he waved her goodbye.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too! I'm Naminé!" she waved him back as their distance was further.

"Naminé…huh," the man softly repeated. He tightened his grip on the brush, and his eyes turned rather cold. "I should've known."

The two went further inside, though Naminé was hoping to find another beautiful portrait like the one's before. None has appeared so far. A sour smile crossed her face. "Hoping to see another one?" Zack wandered.

"Yea," she sighed. "That portrait was just breath taking. I could feel the life in it." Zack slightly chuckled, "I don't suppose you'd like to know which one is my favourite?"

"Absolutely yes!" her eyes filled with anticipation. Upon hearing that, Zack guided her to a sculpture of a military officer wielding a gun. Underneath the sculpture was engraved the name of it, '_Cecidisse__Viro' _

"It means 'The Fallen Hero'," Zack explained.

Naminé found it rather surprise, "You know Latin?" she raised her brow.

"_Latine__loqui__possum__, _yes I know Latin. My mother was a Latin, and my father…well English," he said.

She realized he used 'was', "What happened to them?" Zack approached towards the sculpture and knelt before it.

"My father died in a war in The World That Never Was. Because of his death, peace was brought back, and everyone lived in tranquillity. He died with dignity. That's why they called him 'The Fallen Hero'. And then mum, well she never accepted his death. She thought by committing suicide, her spirit will join with my father's."

Naminé was left speechless. She felt sympathy for his parent's tragic deaths. For a moment she realized the sculpture was Zack's descended father. "So this sculpture…is he…"

Zack arose and smirked, "Long lives Robertson Fair, the man who brought peace."

Roxas was just passing by the corridor of the rooms when suddenly; he heard Naminé's phone rang inside her room. _Did she leave her phone?_

Curiously, he entered her cleaned room, and found her phone buzzing on the mattress. He picked it up and saw the incoming call was from Reiko Maemi. Without uttering a word, he picked up the call;

"Are you done yet lover girl? Riku's asking me to go home now. Oh, don't ask what I did at the beach but my car sure is pretty _sandy_. Get what I mean? Anyway, just stay put with Zack till I get there. Hello? Naminé? Hey, can you hear me?"

Roxas furiously stormed out of the room, he grabbed his Ferrari keys and off to the garage. He stabbed the key and ignited the car. He cursed all the way to the park. "Why, Naminé? WHY?" he fumed. The journey should've taken 30 minutes from home, but with Roxas' speed, he could get there in 15 minutes. He hoped, he truly hoped Zack hasn't harmed her yet. _Don't do this to me, Zack. _

The heat was rising at the park, but with trees' leaves the temperature was maintained warm throughout the day. People came in and out of the exhibition though Naminé had seen enough. She enjoyed it, and she didn't even feel like coming home, not with Roxas' annoyance around.

"Hey, let's get some lunch, shall we?" Zack beckoned her. She followed him.

They stood at the pavement, waiting for the traffic lights to change colour. Instead, a blue Chevrolet parked by the park and the engine was shut off.

"Naminé, didn't you answer my call just now? I told you Riku asks me to go home now. My uncle's going to pay us a visit," Reiko panted.

"What? I didn't hear any calls," Naminé shook her head. Reiko raised her brow, arms crossed her chest.

"You don't happen to leave your phone at home, do you?" she warily asked. Naminé bit her lips in anxious. If it wasn't Naminé who picked up the phone, then there was only one person would. Both of the girls' eyes widened in terror, "Roxas," they said in unison.

Before Naminé could even utter another word, the sound of a Ferrari's engine was nearby. "Reiko! What am I going to do?" she panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on now ladies. What's going on?" Zack asked.

"It's Roxas, my stupid brother. He'll kill me if he knows that I'm going out with you!" she shrieked.

And there it was, Roxas' crimson Ferrari parked exactly behind Reiko's blue Chevrolet. He stepped outside with his black shades covered his eyes. He approached closer. Naminé was ready for any blows from him. She knew she deserved it, maybe.

"Get. In, Naminé," he ordered between his gritting teeth. Naminé shamefully dipped her head and obeyed his order. After making sure she went inside the car, Roxas turned back facing Zack who gave him a grin.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her, Zack."

Zack raised his arms, "Wasn't my fault," he teased. Roxas stomped back towards his car, and accelerated.

Naminé shut her mouth; it was the wisest thing she could think of. Roxas was driving like a drunken man once again. He stepped onto the oil pedal without even looking at the speed limit. Naminé held her gut inside as he made a few sudden turns.

"You've betrayed me, Naminé," he behind the shades.

"I told you to stay away from Zack. How could you do this to your own brother?"

Naminé deliberately rolled her eyes. Roxas caught a glance of it. "I'm talking to you, Naminé!" he bellowed.

"Just stop it already! I'm sick and tired with you ordering around. Why are you even controlling my life? It's my life, and it's mine alone! You forbidden me from going to Darson's; I obeyed! You told me not to come home late after going out with Reiko; I obeyed! What more do you want? Now what, huh? You're going to forbid me from seeing Zack?" she fumed.

"He's a dangerous man, Naminé. And that's why I forbid you so. Why can't you understand the meaning of dangerous?"

"How do you even know he's dangerous? You've never even met him!" she exclaimed. And then it came to her, "Unless you're hiding something from me again. You've met him before, haven't you?" she asked.

Roxas kept himself quiet once again. This was getting more irritating, "And that's why I can't tolerate with you, Roxas. You kept too much secrets with you. And you couldn't even care less to share it with me! I'm your sister, but sometimes I wished you've never been my brother."

Roxas abruptly stepped onto the brake pad. Naminé was nearly thrown off the seat, good thing she had her seatbelt buckled in. "Take back those words, Naminé," he warned. Naminé pretended to enjoy the view outside the car.

"I said take back those words, Naminé," he repeated once again. Naminé disobediently ignored him. "Naminé-!"

"I hate you, Roxas," she muttered darkly. Her aqua blue eyes turned misty. It pained her to say such words, but it pained her more living in a world with Roxas ordering around. Roxas was silent as he stepped back onto the oil pad. His driving eased off. _Is this what he wanted then? _Naminé swallowed the lump. She began to softly cry.

As they arrived at the Pavlos manor, Butler Edward didn't even have the time to open the door for Naminé as she stepped outside first. She ran climbing up the stairs and to her room; nearly knocking every maid all the way.

Roxas madly stepped outside of his car and leaned against it. Butler Edward came to check on his master, "Is everything in order, master? Has she been told the truth?"

The master sighed, "No she hasn't. It's just…she's beginning to hate me or perhaps, she already has." A tear trickled down from his deep blue eyes.

"So how was your 'date', Zack?" the sweet voice cooed over the phone.

"Thing's turned out badly. That moron girl left her phone at home, and Roxas caught us red handed," Zack uttered.

"What now, then? Change plans?" the voice asked.

"Oh yes, definitely. Move on to plan B. Inform Tidus as well. Sweet Lady Yuna has to play a role now." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5 A Darling From the Past

Naminé couldn't exactly remember the last time she faced her 'first days' like a lifeless spirit. She stood in front of the mirror with swollen eyes and dark circles underneath it. How could she face Roxas in this state? Oh wait, he wouldn't really mind about it. All he did was just ordering people around; people like her for instance.

Yes that's right, today was supposed to be her wonderful first day of college. Although things didn't quite turn out well after the quarrel with Roxas, and she even declared her hatred towards him. Guiltiness swarmed in her slumber, terrified her with nightmares; Roxas kicking her out, Roxas beats up Zack, Roxas this, Roxas that and she was left alone in the manor.

_Snap out of it, Naminé, _she thought. It was a good thing she has packed earlier for today's class, or else her room could've looked as though a tornado just smashed everything. Maid Clara made her casual morning visit by knocking on the door, "Miss Naminé. Master Roxas has left you this."

_Roxas? What more now? Hand cuffs? _That was what her mind could think of. As she opened the door for the maid, it was Maid Clara was shocked to see her mistress' depressed features. "Is everything all right, miss?" she worriedly asked. In her trembling hands was a key to a vehicle. Naminé thought that was what Roxas has left for her.

"Has he gone to work then?" Naminé changed the topic. Maid Clara blinked her eyes several times in confusion.

"Why, yes. He left you with this key of the previous mistress' car. He apologized for not being able to send you off to college. He claimed he has an urgent meeting to attend in the morning," said Maid Clara as she handed over the key. She curtsied, not wanting to intrude the mistress' private life, and left the corridor.

Naminé grabbed her bag, and left the house without even taking her breakfast. In fact, she didn't even feel that hungry anymore. Oh right, he left her with a car. Did that mean he feel guilty as well? Did that mean she was finally free from his clutches? Naminé didn't think so. He was probably finding excuses to avoid seeing her. _How pathetic._

She drove to Twilight College, alone, for the first time. This was her first time of driving without the annoying Roxas accompanying her. She liked it. She remembered the roads; passed by the pine wood forests make a turn, and eventually it'll lead you to the plane land of flowers and grasses. The archway engraved 'Twilight College' greeted her. As her BMW entered the college's perimeter, she caught envious eyes on her. _Uh-oh_. This wasn't exactly what she expected. Naminé preferred some other moderate vehicles like Honda or perhaps Chevrolet, but not a BMW. But what else could she do? She and Roxas were has been living in a wealthy lifestyle.

Naminé exited her BMW and hastily made her way towards her class by following what the signs. The college has a sense of nostalgic aura lurking from every corner of the building with ivies crawled onto the building's bricks. She felt warm and cosy, though she also doubted it came from the building itself. As Naminé entered the class, all eyes turned around focusing on her.

_I'm not late am I? _She checked on her watch; 9.00 a.m. No she definitely wasn't late for class or perhaps they were staring at her zombie features. She nervously smiled and made her way at the back of the room. She dropped her bag on the floor, and readied herself for her first class.

The door of the class banged opened; the students jumped in shock. A man with sunny blonde spiky hair perked up the room. He smiled; and the rest of the female students adoringly sighed. "Well, well. That was a good response for our first days," he winked towards a female student; she blushed.

He moved towards the whiteboard behind him, and took out some marker pens. He began to write. "Professor Demetri Yan Xandalus Nocte. Short name; Demyx. I'll be teaching you the art of sketching and music for those who are interested. 23 years old, unmarried, my dearest ones," he winked towards the female students. "Candies anyone?" he grabbed a bag stuffed with candies. The jaws of the students dropped, including Naminé's. _You have got to be kidding me. _The college must've mistaken him for a similar professor or anything. This was madness! He couldn't be their lecturer?

"Right, no candy for anyone then," his smile faded. "We'll start by taking attendance. I know, I know, that's a very lame one. But hey, I don't want to teach a class of unknown aliens."

He started calling out the names; the person with the name raised his/her hand, and Prof Demyx would scanned their faces closer. Naminé hoped he wouldn't do the same to her. The first row was finished and Prof Demyx was onto the next row, when suddenly the door of the class was banged opened once more.

A girl with pale brown hair and very fair complex hurriedly barged inside, carrying stacks of books. She nearly bumped onto Prof Demyx. "Be careful now, my dear. I'll get to you later," Demyx cooed.

"Sorry," the girl dipped her head. She quietly sat beside Naminé as all eyes turned on her. "Hi," the girl greeted with a smile. Naminé swore the girl was absolutely beautiful. Not just her appearance, but Naminé could tell the girl even possessed high moral values. Prof Demyx bobbed his head at Naminé who was still staring at the new girl.

"Miss Pavlos I presume?" he snapped. Naminé abruptly faced Demyx, and just as she thought, his face was dangerously close to her.

"Um…professor, if you could just-."

"I see a lot of potential in you, Miss Pavlos. Or which do you prefer being called? Naminé? Or Miss Pavlos?" Demyx interrupted.

"Anything will do," Naminé swallowed the lump.

"Right, Nami will do then. Short names are always easier to memorize than longer ones. Alright moving on, ah…what do we have here? If it isn't the lovely Miss Sakagawa? How nice of you to move here in Twilight College," Demyx cooed. Everyone in the class turned their heads once again after hearing the name 'Sakagawa'. Naminé wondered why they all favoured her. Was she that famous? Naminé couldn't possibly miss out a few things, could she?

"Pleasure meeting you, professor," the girl replied with her sweet tone.

"The pleasure is mine," Demyx replied with a dip of his head. He moved on to the next student. The girl turned facing Naminé, for only then Naminé realized she _has _seen the girl before; the portrait back at the art exhibition. Those alluring, beautiful, and rare pair of eyes; green on the left, blue on the right. Naminé was sure the person sitting beside her was no other than the Sweet Lady Yuna, or so Mr. Atkinson named the portrait.

"Um , are you alright?" the girl frantically waved at Naminé's gaze. She snapped back to reality.

"Yea, sorry about that. It's just…you looked so familiar. Have we met before?" Naminé asked.

The girl giggled and shook her head, "I don't think so. My name's Anna Yuna Sakagawa. Yuna for short, and you?"

"Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos. Well I don't really have short names except 'Nami', but people usually call me Naminé."

They shook hands, and Naminé felt greater. Her first day was being alright even with her zombie features.

* * *

><p>The urgent meeting with the photographers of The Times Studio was finally over, and Roxas was very glad of it. His head was still aching from the events that happened yesterday; Zack went out with Naminé, Roxas warned Zack, Roxas nagged, Naminé expressed her hatred towards him. <em>What's going on really? <em>He flung back his head on his chair.

Like the usual, Tifa would make her casual morning visit with a cup of coffee in her hand. "You seem trouble, Roxas. Did something happen?" she asked, placing the coffee on his table. Roxas shook his head in respond. Tifa let out a sigh. She knew he was lying; men have never been good with lies. She grabbed a chair next to him, "Something _did _happen, didn't it? I know you're hiding it from me Roxas. But you can't deny the fact that you're depress now. Let me guess; woman?"

"It's my sister," he finally admitted.

"Yea? What about her? You two sure look as though you've gotten into something far worse than just sibling fights," she said without removing her gaze from him.

"She went out with a guy I _really _don't like. I've known that guy for a long time, and he's dangerous. I'm just trying my best to keep her away from harm, but she doesn't understand it. She thinks that I'm ruining her life," he sighed.

"Hmm, it sounds like our Roxas is being over protective, doesn't he?" Pence bobbed his head across Roxas' desk. Tifa abruptly nodded in agreement.

"Even if you had known that guy for a long time, perhaps he has changed to a better person? You should give them a chance. Besides, your sister has grown up. She has a life to carry on," Tifa advised. Roxas looked up to Pence with the hope he'd say 'Nonsense!' Though it was the other way around as Pence responded with an 'Ah-huh'.

Sudden footsteps were heard heading towards their desks. Tifa and Pence hastily returned back to their desks, and pretended to continue with their work. A sweet fragrance of perfume was injected through their nostrils, and they knew exactly whom it belonged to; Olette Auden Yaleson.

Her perm brunette hair drooped over Roxas' desk, and fingers impatiently tapped on it, she said, "I have a job for you, Mr. Pavlos."

Roxas tilted his head, and his eyes were directly contacted with Olette's witch-gazing jade eyes. "What's the catch?" he asked. And Olette was rather glad he asked so.

"Professor Demetri Yan Xandalus Nocte a.k.a. Demyx," she said as though it was some cartoon's name, "Some name, might say. But anyway, he's our client for this week. I'd like you to meet up with him at Twilight College this evening, 4 o'clock Mr. Pavlos, not half past four. Do you get me?" she eyed him; he frantically nodded. "Good. And Mr. Pavlos?"

"Hmm?"

"No shades please," she smiled him goodbye. After making sure she was out of his sight, a boring sigh escaped from his mouth. Wait a minute. Did she mention Twilight College? His eyes widened. _Oh no, no, no, no. _He panicked, and it was noticed by Tifa.

"Something wrong _again_?" she teased him.

"Oh, hell yea."

* * *

><p>The watch on Yuna's wrist showed the time was exactly 12.00 p.m. The class with Prof Demyx has just ended, and she simply enjoyed his lame jokes all the way. Sitting next to her was supposed to be the fresh Naminé, but she seemed to be drifted in her dreams. Yuna bended closer to her, she whispered, "Naminé, class is over."<p>

Slowly the orbs of the artist brought to life again. Her vision was still blurry but she managed to catch a few glimpses of students leaving the class. _Oh no! Did I sleep in class! _She jolted up from her seat making Yuna startled. Naminé turned to face Yuna, she asked, "Did I fall asleep just now?"

The sweet Yuna giggled. "Yea you did. You looked so tired just now, I didn't want to wake you up," she added. Naminé slumped back onto her seat. _Great_, she cursed. On her very own first day of college, she has already fallen asleep. What more will happen in the future? She shook her head, trying to get off the silly ideas she invented.

"Come on. We should be going, our next class is at 3.30, we might as well get ourselves stuffed first," Yuna said as she slung her bag on her shoulder with textbooks loaded on the other hand. Naminé hurriedly packed her things which she barely found it useful just now and followed Yuna to the exit.

"Hey, Yuna!" she called out. Yuna turned around with a questionable look on her face. Following what her gut said, Naminé needed to learn more about Yuna. If she heard it correctly, Yuna was Mr Atkinson's favourite student in Darson's. So the question was; why has she transferred to a lame college? "Thanks for um, waking me up. I tell you what, let's have lunch at my house," Naminé invited her. Yuna's pair of contrasting eyes widened in surprise.

"Why if that's the case then don't mind if I do!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Both Yuna and Naminé entered Naminé's BMW and there were more envious eyes glared at them. Ignoring those glares, Naminé drove off the campus and took the road of pine forests. For the first 10 minutes of driving, neither of them said a word. Naminé decided it was best if she were to break the ice.

"So uh, Yuna," she began. And the sweet Yuna faced her. "I heard from Mr Atkinson that you're his favourite student in Darson's," she quickly added. Yuna's response caught her in bewilderment.

"I assume you've met my lecturer then? Yes that's true. I _was_ or perhaps still am he's favourite art student. You see, a few months ago, Darson's had their semester examination. Usually I'd pass with flying colours, but…well something happened and my grades drastically dropped. I failed for the first time, and Darson's didn't plan to keep me for long. Mr. Atkinson tried to talk to the council though none even wished to compromise. In the end, I was kicked out, and had to move here," she said in sombre.

Naminé felt guilty after asking her such question; perhaps she really should've just shut her lousy mouth just now. She focused back on her driving. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"It's alright, really. I know it's hard to believe a Darson's student could actually move back to Twilight College. I guess fate has decided upon me, I'll let it be," Yuna smiled. "How did you meet him anyway?" she asked.

Thus Naminé retold her story, deliberately avoided from mentioning Zack's name, about attending the art exhibition with a 'friend' and she admitted she was very fond of the portrait painted by Mr Atkinson.

"It's called_heterochromia iridum_," Yuna explained.

"Heta-what?"

And Yuna giggled to herself once again. "_Heterochromia iridum_, that's the reason why I have different eye colours. Some say it's a blessing, but others say it's a disease."

Naminé chuckled, "I say it's beautiful. I wish I had those Heta-whatever that was." They giggled.

Their journey ended as Naminé drove in her BMW to the Pavlos manor. She parked her car in the garage, Maid Clara hurriedly attended her. "Welcome back, Miss Naminé. Shall I prepare foods for the guest?" she curtsied.

"Yes please, Clara. Yuna, let's come inside," she gestured her guest to the entrance, though the sweet Yuna found herself in astonishment. "Yuna? Is something wrong?" Naminé warily asked. Yuna snapped back to reality, and she shook her head. Perhaps she was just amazed by the size of the manor, well who doesn't? Naminé brought her guest to the living room, but she was shocked of herself to find legs dangled on the sofa. Wait, she recognized those pants.

"Roxas?"

The lad abruptly jumped in surprise. "Naminé?" he called her back.

Naminé entered the living room, and she was right. Roxas' hair was messed up, probably from napping. _He seems exhausted though, _she thought. "Roxas, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she raised her brow.

The lad tried to sound as calm as possible, "It's lunch time, and what are you doing here? You're supposed to be attending classes. You're not skipping classes are you, Naminé? Don't forget I'm the one who…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Yuna stood behind her. He immediately stood up, deep breaths exhaled, and a sudden cold crept onto his skin. Naminé followed his gaze and she nearly forgotten she has a guest with her.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my college friend. Yuna this is my brother, Anxagoras 'Roxas'. You can call him Roxas. And Roxas, this is-."

"Anna Yuna Sakagawa," he uttered. Naminé was caught unguarded. _How does he know her name? Have those two met before? Oh great, he's keeping his secrets again. _She rolled her eyes after remembering yesterday's argument. Humph, not a pleasurable memory indeed. Roxas stood still as though he was frozen to the floor, while Yuna deliberately avoided his gaze. Naminé had to clear this one instantly!

The door of the living room was knocked. "Lunch is served," Maid Clara informed; perfect timing. Naminé gestured Yuna to the dining hall with Roxas following from the back. Only then he removed his gaze away from her. Naminé's heart started to grow with hundreds of impressions.

After lunch, Naminé toured the house with Yuna while explaining every bits of history of her family; the Pavlos family. The young lad, Roxas, remained in bewilderment at the living room. His hands shaken, heart throbbing, questions poured inside his brain like a can of soup. _How's this even possible? This…this can't be a coincidence. Yuna, is there a reason why you're back in Twilight Town? _He asked himself. Naminé's house tour ended at the living room where Roxas was sitting at. Yuna's eyes were still gazing at him. They weren't those alluring gazing though, it was more of a bitter gazing.

"Roxas, we're leaving. Our class' going to start in half an hour," Naminé informed, yet Roxas sat still on the sofa. He simply nodded in response. "Come on, Yuna."

It was for the 10th time Naminé tried to start up the engine, but something was obviously wrong about the car. She cursed under her breath. Yuna bobbed her head at the metre and she knew what the problem was.

"Naminé, I think the car has run out of petrol," Yuna suggested. Naminé looked at the petrol metre and her jaw dropped in shock. If only Naminé had realized her petrol was running out, she could've stopped by at the petrol station to fill it up, but no she didn't realize anything. Time was running, and they have barely time to take the bus or taxi to college, which left her to only one solution; Roxas' car. Naminé even wandered if fate has decided for her to _steal _or…oh no, carpool with Roxas? Again? And it was supposed to be happening now?

She hurried herself to Roxas who still remained where he was. After he was conscious of her presence, he tilted his head with his sorrowful eyes. "Roxas, I um…the car has a little problem. It um, ran out of petrol, but I, no we, don't have much time to take the bus or taxi to class. So could you…send us back to college, please?" she pleaded. Was it her imagination or Roxas' eyes abruptly brightened up? Perhaps he was glad she asked so.

"Alright, let's get going then."

Their journey back to the college was silent. None of them have spoken yet. Yuna kept herself busy watching the view by the window whilst Naminé tried to relax herself; knowing she might turned up late. It was as though Roxas' read her thoughts as the car slowly sped up. Naminé wasn't sure if this was the perfect time to apologize to Roxas for what she said yesterday, she just felt she should.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" he responded without even looking at her face.

"I…I wanted to apologize-."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. I know I've been messing around with your life, even though…," he sighed, "Even though I know it's half right. I guess I should give you some chance to find your own happiness." He swallowed the lump. He didn't like the idea of Naminé finding her own happiness, at all.

"I'm sorry too, Roxas. I shouldn't have said something harsh like that. It's just…I was mad about you ordering around. I couldn't stand it," she sighed.

"I know, I know. Being over protective much eh? Hah. Brothers are just like that. So, dinner at Dawn tonight?" he asked gleefully.

"As long as you're paying it, I'm in!" Smiles of being forgiven and being loved again crossed their faces, but neither of them realized someone was watching them from behind. Yuna reached out her phone inside her pocket and quickly typed instant messages to Zack.

_-Yuna S- : Both Roxas and Naminé have forgiven each other. They're going out for dinner tonight at Dawn City._

_-Zack Fair- : I see, so I guess it's quite impossible to tear them apart for a long time, huh? _

_-Yuna S- : Would you like me to gather more details of tonight's dinner?_

_-Zack Fair- : Nah, I'll let it be. We'll just proceed with the original plans. I hope you're doing well, Yuna._

_-Yuna S- : I'm a professional; I don't fail. _

"Yuna? Is something wrong?" Naminé worriedly asked her. Yuna hastily hid her phone, and she gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, really."

Roxas' crimson Ferrari was the contrast of everyone's attention as the car entered the campus. He parked, and the three of them got out. As Naminé have anticipated before, the senior girl students bashfully batted their eyes towards him. Naminé expected them to be instantly nice to her, and start asking her questions regarding to Roxas' matters. Roxas leaned against the car with his eyes constantly watched over Yuna.

"Aren't you going back to work, Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Olette left me with assignments. I'll get on to it later," he lied. Naminé nodded and she and Yuna walked to their class. _Don't look back, don't look back, _Roxas hoped. The two of them were nearly out of his sight; he let out a relieved sigh. But as he took one last look at them, Yuna turned her head around, and she dipped her head. Roxas was the only one who knew what she was trying to say; 'I'm sorry, Roxas.'

He shook his head to clear off his mind, and he remembered Olette _did _leave him with an assignment; meet up with Prof Demyx. Right, he's already in Twilight College and now he only needed to wait till 4 o'clock. He checked his watch; 3.30 p.m., another half an hour to go, if only he brought along his laptop or something to keep him company. But he decided himself to walk around the campus and enjoy the cosy air surrounding it.

As Roxas was walking at the office, or so he thought it was, a man in Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts called out to him, "Ah, you must be the one!"

"Excuse me?"

"You! You're the photographer of the Times Studio, aren't you?" the man asked. Roxas stepped inside the office with a nod.

"Ah, you're very punctual. Punctual indeed. Mmhmm. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Demetri Yan Xandalus Nocte. Call me Demyx if you may, Mister um…"

"Pavlos. Anaxagoras Pavlos." They shook hands. Prof Demyx beckoned him to sit; Roxas obeyed.

"Firstly, Mr. Marvellous-."

"Pavlos, professor."

"Carry on! I never missed out any issue of the Times magazine especially the articles about the events that happen in the town, written by…Tifa Lockhart or so. But anyway, I have noticed a pattern in those articles I've read. The names," Prof Demyx paused.

Roxas raised his brow, "Names, professor?"

"Names! Yes! Names. Your name; Anaxagoras Pavlos always, and I mean it, _always _appear on each issue. So I was curious what your profession was. I called the Times Studio office and kind Miss Yaleson told me about you. Mr. Marvellous, I have a job for you. You see, I know I may be just a professor but I do love parties."

Roxas patiently waited.

"Tea parties especially, not those punk or whatever you call it. And I want you to be the event photographer, snap pictures and everything! I'll pay you, whatever cost you say," Prof Demyx grinned.

"Whoa there, before we even jump into a deal. I need the details of the…tea party," Roxas awkwardly said.

"Next Sunday, 12 o'clock at my residence; No. 113, Pillburd Drive, Twilight Town. Smart casual attire, no sandals please."

_Oh, no! Not next Sunday! _"I'm sorry, Prof Demyx, but I have errands to do on that day. Perhaps another photographer will do?"

"Errands? Bah! Who cares about errands? Well what is it anyway? And no, no, no, and NO Mr. Marvellous, I have seen your work and I truly am very satisfied with it," Prof Demyx insisted.

Roxas was supposed to be celebrating Naminé's 18th birthday next Sunday; he can't just excuse himself on her birthday, can he? "Alright, alright, it's my sister's birthday," he admitted.

"Sister's birthday eh? Hmm…oh wait, I thought I've seen that name before." Prof Demyx took out his notebook and flipped through pages. "Aha! Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos isn't it? That's your sister?" he grinned; Roxas nodded. "Ah but I forgot to mention that all of my students are needed to come to the party. It's like a welcome party for my new students, and since Nami _is _one of them, she has to come along, doesn't she? That's perfect then! You can't have any other excuses, Mr. Marvellous."

Before Roxas could even utter another word, Prof Demyx has already said, "Well here's my card if there're any questions to be asked. And now…I have to go to my class. See you later, Mr. Marvellous."

"It's Pavlos!" Roxas exclaimed. _Oh god. _

* * *

><p>Right after their class ended, the two walked back together. Roxas with his shades have already waited for Naminé by the car. Naminé hurriedly walk to him.<p>

"Did I keep you long?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied behind his shades. Roxas looked at Yuna, but Naminé knew he still had those sorrowful eyes gazing at Yuna. He couldn't even hide behind those shades. "Are you coming with us?" he asked. Yuna frantically shook her head.

"My boyfriend's picking me up. He should be around here any moment," Yuna replied. Roxas clenched his fist and it was noticeable by Naminé. She warily looked up at him. _Is he holding back his tears? _She thought.

In split seconds, a white Honda car drove in the campus, and the car stopped exactly where Yuna stood. The engine was still turned on, but the driver stepped outside of his car. He has long dark dirty blonde spiky hair with deep sea blue eyes. For a moment Naminé thought she was seeing two Roxas at the same time, but the lad in front of her was slightly tanned. Yuna adoringly clung onto the lad's arms.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? Roxas," the lad said.

"So it has, Tidus," Roxas earnestly said.

The lad named Tidus saluted to him before stepping back inside his car and left the campus with Yuna on boarded. Naminé patted his shoulders, hoping it would help to calm him down, and said, "Let's get going."


	6. Chapter 6 Little Venice in Twilight Town

Was it Roxas' fault or was it just fate that caused that particular night to be gloomy and cloudy? Naminé couldn't tell which one was it. Even though Dawn City was brightly lighted up, the atmosphere was still dark and lifeless.

As Roxas has promised her, they went to have dinner at an Italian restaurant in Dawn City. Little Venice was the name. Waiters and waitresses in black and white uniforms professionally served the customers' meals, all with such grace and warm smiles. The restaurant was built beside a lake in which Naminé thought it was a romantic place. Luxurious furniture was used to furbish up the customers' assumption. And some music was played by a pianist and two violinists.

Naminé finally decided the gloomy night was caused by Roxas' fault. His face was solemn, eyes deliberately avoided contacts with her, fingers on chin, and he even didn't mind about his messy hair which was very unusual of him.

"Roxas?" Naminé called out. He ignored it.

"Roxas!" she smacked the table and a few eyes turned to stare at them. Roxas shamefully looked at her with frustrated eyes, "What?" he snapped.

"What's wrong with you? You've been down since…well after you brought me home. What's bothering you?" she asked though she actually knew the real reason behind those deep blue eyes of his. He let out a deep sigh.

"Alright I'll tell you why," he finally admitted. Naminé eyes flung with enthusiasm.

"Yuna is…_was _my girlfriend. Back then we were so madly in love with each other to an extend I nearly failed in every examinations. We were young, innocent, and so rebellious. Then something happened between us, and things didn't turn out well. She moved to Hallow Bastion while I remained here. Since that moment I always think that it's my fault she turned against me. She told me she'd never return to Twilight Town, and that's…that's why I was shocked to see her. Well it seems that she's found herself someone far better than me. She was…the light in time of darkness," Roxas bit his lips. What did he say? Did he just say something what Solrhea used to tell him? _"Let not the truth be revealed. She is the light in times of darkness." _Roxas shook his head.

"I knew it! I knew something must have happened between you two!" Naminé exclaimed, "Roxas, don't' blame everything on yourself. It's never too late to get her back. I mean, I know that she has a new boyfriend but that doesn't mean you two can't be rivals. You said so yourself; you two were madly in love back then. Maybe Yuna hasn't changed her mind yet."

"No. That won't do," Roxas snapped. Naminé blinked several times in confusion.

"But I thought-,"

"Enough, Naminé. What has passed is passed. She has her own reasons to leave me, and I have my own reasons to leave her. If she's happy with Tidus, then I'll let it be. There's no point to steal someone's happiness," he muttered darkly, and Naminé shut herself up.

Before Naminé could even say another word, a waiter approached their table and served their meals. Roxas has ordered classic Spaghetti Bolognese. Naminé on the other hand would stuff her appetite with Cabonara. They ate in silence.

Even after finishing their meals, Roxas still refused to neither keep his eye contact with her nor utter a single word. His eyes were focusing to the pianist who was playing some Chopin's masterpiece.

"Does Yuna play the piano?" Naminé asked, and he shook his head.

"I did."

"Oh right."

It was nearly midnight as they arrived back home. Both Roxas and Naminé made their way to their rooms without even saying 'good night' like they'd usually do. Naminé threw herself onto the mattress, feeling tired and dizzy after a first day of college. She thought things were going to be perfectly fine after Roxas and her apologized each other, but no…Roxas' wounded heart was ripped open after seeing Yuna with Tidus. For only then Naminé realized she hasn't been texted Zack for a day.

_-Nami Pavlos- : Hey, I didn't see you in class just now. Did you have something else on?_

_-Zack Fair- : Naminé, hey! Sorry I've changed to a different class now. I'm taking designing instead of drawing. I forgot to mention that to you though. I'm really, really sorry. _

_-Nami Pavlos- : That's alright. Anyway, do you remember the portrait painting that we saw during the art exhibition? _

_-Zack Fair- : Oh, you mean the one with the name the Sweet Lady Yuna or so? Yea I do remember it. What's wrong?_

_-Nami Pavlos- : Can you believe it? She's actually in my class! _

_-Zack Fair- : That's good then. _

_-Nami Pavlos- : You don't sound alright. Is something troubling you?_

_-Zack Fair- : Nah. I'm just tired for a first day. _

_-Nami Pavlos- : Yea me too. Well you should get some rest. Maybe we can hang out with Yuna during lunch break. _

_-Zack Fair- : Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it. _

Before heading to bed, Naminé rolled a couple of times on the mattress; thinking and wandering what could happen tomorrow. She then came to her senses; next Sunday would be her 18th birthday. She smacked her forehead muttering to herself, "Don't tell me Roxas actually forgot my birthday is next week!" Perhaps he's far too busy with work to remember it. Naminé would forgive him if, _if,_ he truly couldn't remember anything.

Roxas sunk his head on the pillow. Head was dizzy, body was fatigued, and mind was restless. If only he could take a holiday tomorrow that'd be really helpful, but he dared not. Olette would have him stay in 'detention' again, and that's even worse than having an illegal holiday.

His phone rang. Without even looking at the caller, he picked up the line.

"Hello?"

"Evening my dear, how was Naminé's first day of college?"

Without a doubt at all, he knew who it was.

"Naminé did well on her first day. She managed to make a new friend that quick. Not surprising eh?" Roxas chuckled.

"Yes I guess that's very her indeed. Do you happen to know who her lecturers are?" Aqua asked.

"Apparently I only got to know one; Professor Demetri Yan Xandalus Nocte. Quite a person he is. And he's also my client for this week. Olette had me work for him," he said.

"I thought this coming Sunday's supposed to be Naminé birthday, isn't it?"

Roxas bit his lip, "Yea well he's having Naminé over to his tea party too. I guess there's nothing much she and I can do about it. Anyway, what do you have in mind for her?"

"Ah, I have just the thing for her. The locket," Aqua softly chuckled, but her voice soon turned dark.

"Are you sure about giving her the locket? You know, if someone recognises it, she'll-."

"It's alright, Roxas. I can't keep it forever too. It belongs to her," Aqua assured him.

"I just hope nothing's going to turn out wrong this time."

The dining hall of the Pavlos manor was quiet as the two Pavlos had their breakfast. Naminé frequently glanced at Roxas, and bit her lip; was it appropriate to ask him about his weekend schedule? _No, no perhaps not. _She quickly finished her breakfast and slung her back on her shoulders, and said, "I'm going now." She hoped for Roxas to send her to college today, at least she could get some clues about his activities this weekend.

"Right be careful alright?" replied Roxas as he fed a spoonful of omelettes.

"Aren't you going to send me today?" she warily asked.

He shook his head, "Edward has filled up the car yesterday. I supposed you'll be alright to drive to college now, isn't it?"

Naminé hesitated to answer but she did in the end, "I guess so. See you then."

It was her second day driving the BMW to college and the students were getting used to it. As she hoped off the car, the girl seniors were quite disappointed after knowing Roxas was absent. She walked to her class and sat at the usually place at the back. She checked her watch; 9.05 a.m. Yuna ought to pop around any moment now. She waited, though she only spotted other students entering the class. At last the last person to enter the class was a woman whom Naminé thought was her lecturer of the morning class.

"Alright, shall we begin then?"

* * *

><p>Roxas wasn't late today but his colleague was. Pence's face was red from embarrassment, Olette must've pinned him hard today. He slumped on his chair and covered his face. Roxas peeped over the desk.<p>

"Everything's alright?" he gleefully asked.

"Miss Yaleson's bound to have my tomb ready," Pence replied.

"Aw there, there Pence. She's not really going to kill you, and I meant by firing you of course," said Tifa as she arrived at her desk with a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" she offered.

"That'll be great," Pence replied, and Tifa made her way to his desk. She placed the cup on his desk, and looked at Roxas who still had his head over the desk.

"Ah! I nearly forgot something," she suddenly exclaimed. She dug her hands in her bag and took out two invitation cards. She handed one to Roxas and the other to Pence. The two lads read it.

"A treat?" Roxas wandered.

"Miss Yaleson's paying it?" Pence raised his brow. They looked at each other, and nearly burst out laughing. Tifa snapped her fingers.

"Well Miss Yaleson's not really that bad. She told me the profit of this month is gradually increasing so she'd like to thank everyone who has worked hard for the studio," Tifa explained.

"Right…of course," both Pence and Roxas said in sarcasm.

Pence read through the invitation once again. "Hey it says here we can bring one person along," he said.

Tifa nodded, "I'm not sure what Miss Yaleson's objective of doing so is, but yea you can bring one person. But what I have in mind is that Miss Yaleson's just want to know how you're life has been."

"Meaning?" Roxas added.

"It means if you can bring _someone _along, it indicates that you're balanced between life and work. And if you can't bring someone, it will mean that you're still single. Either not interested in love life or you're just too dedicated with work," she sighed.

Roxas and Pence looked at each other again. _Aliens, _they thought. "So who are you going to bring?" Pence gleefully asked.

"I'm not sure," she turned red, "Hey you guys got work to do."

"Aw, Miss Lockhart is shy," they teased.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>When the sun was above her head, she knew exactly what time it was; LUNCH! Her class with the new lecturer was dull and boring yet she was left with piles of assignments. Naminé awaited by the door of the designing class. As the designer students left the class, she didn't even managed to see the Lad in Black; Zack. <em>Did he pass by me already? <em>She asked herself.

"Naminé?"

She recognized the voice; it was no other than Zack's. She turned around and found herself a curios Zack looking at her. "Zack? But I thought you're supposed to be in class?"

He chuckled, and said, "I left earlier for some reasons. So, lunch shall we?" He bent down with grace. Naminé turned blushing red as she took his arm. Not to mention there were even students who stared at them weirdly. _Freak, _they'd thought.

They sat on a bench under a shady tree of the campus' park. Students who've finished their classes roamed about in the park, some even played soccer. Zack unexpectedly brought out some packed lunches from his bag. Naminé's eyes widened in surprise, "You did these?"

"Surprised? Believe me I can do many things," Zack boasted. He shared lunch with her which Naminé quite liked it. Heart throbbing, and red face our Naminé was. She hasn't understood her unusual feelings yet though she knew it's completely different when she's around with lads; Roxas for instance, then again Roxas was her brother. _Well even if he's not my brother, there's no way I'm going to go on a date with a selfish guy like him, _she thought.

"Naminé?" a familiar sweet voice called out beside her.

Naminé tilted her head, "Yuna?"

Ah yes, it was the Sweet Lady Yuna, the one with the pale brown bob hair and a unique pair of eyes. She plopped down into a small space on the bench beside Naminé. Eyes fixed on the soccer game; she didn't even realize the young artist was staring at her with concern.

"Yuna," the artist's voice drew Yuna's attention to her.

"Yes?"

Naminé hesitated to ask where she had gone to during the morning class. She thought she might be intruding some personal's business. No, no, she has to, that's what a true friend does. She took a deep breath, and asked, "Did you have errands to do this morning? I noticed that you weren't in class."

Yuna responded, typically, with a giggle at start, she replied, "I had a doctor's appointment just now. Tidus said my eyes turned bloodshot yesterday."

"Oh dear, is everything alright?" Naminé asked with concern.

"Well the doctor said I'd be fine. It's nothing serious, really," said Yuna.

It was a good thing Zack cleared his throat and the girls turned to him otherwise Naminé could've forgotten he was sitting beside her as well. Right…what was Naminé supposed to do again? Ah yes; introduction. She stood up while dragging Yuna along.

"Zack, I'd like you to meet my classmate, Anna Yuna Sakagawa. You can call her Yuna. She's the lady in the portrait I told you about," Naminé explained.

"Nice to meet you." Yuna extended her hand for a handshake. "Zack, Zachary Fair. Nice to meet you too."

Naminé was too blinded to notice a glimpse of eye conversations between the two persons. She was not wise enough to realize their body languages were speaking as if they've met before. Awkwardly Zack instantly let go of her hand. He changed the subject.

"Naminé, I should get going. I'm going to be late for the next class," he excused himself.

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

She watched him as he jogged passing by the soccer players towards the building. His raven hair was shining as the rays of the sun beamed on him. It was as though…it was as though she was seeing some dark, mysterious, romantic, raven winged man where you'd usually find in a romantic fantasy novel. Naminé frantically shook her head; _Come now Naminé. It's too early for you to fall in love with him already. _She sighed.

"You like him, huh?" Yuna cut off her gaze.

"Wait-what?" Naminé exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth. _Oh no, don't make it too obvious. _Yuna broke into a small giggle.

"It _is _obvious Naminé. C'mon, you can tell me about it. I won't tell anyone," Yuna promised.

_Is it alright to tell her? Or is it not? Hmm._

In the end Naminé surrendered herself to Yuna's pleadings. She eventually let out what she thought about him; the way her heart beats when he's around, her colour changing face, nervousness, urge to plead him not to go. Bah she let it all out on Yuna.

* * *

><p>It was evening when Roxas came back from his office, feeling tired and dizzy from editing the photos. He plopped down into the sofa at the living room, and stared at the large family photo. That photo itself held its secret but he hoped, he really hoped, Maid Clara was the one who cleaned the Red Room. If Naminé were to find it…oh dear, he dared not to think any further.<p>

He loosened the buttons on his working shirt after his body was aware of the hotness of the room. He ran his skinny fingers on the hair; deliberately messing it up. His suitcase was beside him but he didn't feel like turning on the laptop and surf the internet or so. But wait, he remembered receiving Olette's invitation for a dinner tonight at a restaurant. _Where is it supposed to be again? Oh right, Little Venice. Hmm perhaps I'll have lasagne tonight. _Yes, it was the same restaurant he and Naminé have eaten before. He didn't mind eating there again; the pastas were good!

Roxas even remembered he had to bring someone along. Then again, he has no girlfriend, well _had _actually. He didn't want Olette to think he was too dedicated to work which was very untrue. Should he call some of his girl colleagues back in Auttenburg Castle? He didn't think so. Who else have he dated before.

He gulped; Anna Yuna Sakagawa.

_No, no, no. _He shook his head. _Get over it, Roxas. You're not involved with her anymore. Besides…besides…I already know who my 'light' is. _He smiled. He'd better inform Naminé off the dinner tonight.

Roxas went upstairs to the corridor, and made several knocks on Naminé's bedroom door. The door was creaked opened, and Naminé bobbed her head outside, "Yes?"

"Olette has invited me for a dinner at Little Venice tonight, and…I need to bring someone along," he sighed. Naminé nearly burst out laughing but she caught his deadly glare on her.

"Do I really _have _to come, Roxas?" she whined.

"Well my dear, I don't want my boss to actually think I'm sucking up to her boots," he rolled his eyes.

"Right…I um, I'll get ready soon." She nearly closed the door but it was held back by Roxas'…foot?

"What are you doing anyway? And why aren't you opening the door widely like you usually do hmm?" he teased her. Roxas knew she was hiding something as soon her face turned slight pale. She hesitated to obey his orders, yet she held onto the door.

"I'm doing assignments," she snapped.

"With whom?"

Naminé hoped he wasn't suspecting Zack or anyone that associated with him. She admitted, "With a friend," she bit her lip, "it's Yuna."

For only then Roxas' eyes managed to catch a glimpse of Yuna's pale brown hair swirling by the window. He wasn't furious. He was calm, absolutely calm. Naminé was worried he might kick out Yuna but all he did was leaving the room with an, "Oh."

As she closed the door behind her, still feeling guilty and anxious, Yuna's gaze returned to her. Yuna could tell Naminé was bothered, most probably by Roxas, and she dared herself to ask her, "Is something wrong?"

Naminé's facial turned into deep confusion, "Yea everything's alright. So, um, the assignment, right Mrs. Woods told us to get information about the history of arts. By groups of two, not individuals, and we'll need to submit the assignment on Friday."

"Friday? Darn, that's a holiday spoiler," Yuna groaned. "So I guess I'll start with the paperwork. You don't mind if doing the search, are you?" she added. Naminé shook in reply.

* * *

><p>The ambience of the restaurant hasn't changed a bit, even though this was their second time dining at the same restaurant; Little Venice. It was quite crowded that evening rather than the previous one. Roxas was in his formal shirt, spiked hair as usual – greased a bit -, perfumed, and he has yet again become the waitresses' and a few customers' attraction. Whilst Naminé was in her simple blue satin dress, hair tied with a bow, looking very feminine indeed.<p>

Although the two of them have been sitting at the reserved table, they weren't the early ones who came there. Pence was already having his third glass of lemonade in which he thought it was the most tangy and splendid lemonade he ever had. He was dressed in polo shirt and slacks, which made him looked more chub-cuter, and his eyes frequently shifted his gaze.

"So I assume your name would appear in the list of 'employee of the year'," Roxas teased him.

Pence sighed. Yes, he has failed to bring his 'date', and Olette would think he was very dedicated to his work. Pence pretty much didn't like the idea as much as Roxas does. He leaned over to Roxas, and whispered, "I don't suppose we could exchange places? You know, I'll be sitting next to Naminé, and you'll – well alone. With that Miss Yaleson's surely won't include my name in that list."

"Pence?" said Roxas.

"Yes?" Pence warily responded.

"She's my sister."

"Right." And that was a 'no' for him, obviously.

Before Pence could drew out his brilliant ideas, they were greeted with their colleague workers; Tifa Lockhart, Olette Yaleson, a few more whom Roxas has forgotten their names. Both Roxas and Pence noticed Tifa managed to get herself 'someone'.

The lad sitting beside Tifa was a suave gentleman. His sandy blonde hair paired with emerald eyes, firm body posture, and an aura, which Roxas betted the ladies could faint just by the lad's smile. He was, nearly perfect. As Olette settled down on her seat, she didn't even waste any seconds. She started her small speech right away.

"I thank you all for joining our dinner of…," and she kept on going, though Roxas wasn't keen to listen to her speech. _As if she can't do any better than nagging, _he thought.

As the food has arrived, their mouths watered at the aroma of the meals cooked by the chiefs. The waiters and waitresses in their uniforms politely served the dishes on the table. Naminé was still waiting for her meal to be served in front of her. She kept on glancing at each of the waiters' tray to see if it's her ordered dish. At last a young sandy blonde waiter was the one who served her food. She recognized him.

"Hayner?"

The waiter tilted his head, his jaw dropped, "Naminé? What are you-." He couldn't finish his sentence as he caught a glimpse of the head waiter's glare; no chit-chat with customers. He swiftly left the table, and headed for the kitchen.

"Someone you know?" Roxas interrupted as he scooped up the lasagne.

"Yea, he's my old friend back in high school. Reiko's crazy over him," she sneered.

"Mmm," Roxas hummed. _Is there something wrong, again? _Naminé thought. His tone was slightly suggesting that he was being sarcastic. She tried not to think of Roxas' odd behaviour as it'd spoil her appetite.

* * *

><p>His orbs haven't left the keys on the piano. <em>C,F, B, D, A, <em>he hummed. Whilst everyone has left the restaurant, the two Pavlos remained where they were. Oh yes, he remembered it so well; his memories with Yuna. It haunted him, coming back and replaying the scenes over and over again. They shared their laugh, their tears, their music, their passion, and nearly everything together.

"Roxas?" Naminé slightly shook him. She knew what he was thinking even if he refused to tell her. "Come on, let's get going. It's nearly 10. The restaurant's closing now," she softly persuaded. Roxas did obey her even without uttering a word. Just before they leave the restaurant, Hayner caught up with them at the entrance.

"They're hiring a part-time pianist, you know," Hayner said to Roxas after noticing his passion for the piano. Roxas shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm already employed. Anaxagoras Pavlos, event photographer of the Times Studio," Roxas introduced himself. They shook hands.

"Ah, so you're Naminé's brother. Yea I remembered you. You were there during our high school graduation. Nice DSLR by the way," he smirked, "Right about the part-time. Actually the manager really needs a pianist. You see, the current pianist has quit the job this afternoon since she's moving to someplace else. Well if you do know anyone who can do the job, please do inform me."

Was it Naminé's imagination or did Roxas just narrowed his eyes on her? _He's not telling me to work there, is he? _She gulped. "I think I know a person who can take that role. I'll contact you if she agrees," Roxas told Hayner.

They sat in awkward silence in Roxas' crimson Ferrari. Naminé was sure the 'person' Roxas talked about was her, especially since he used the word 'she'. _Yuna can't play the piano, _that's what Roxas has told her. Unless he was referring to Olette, which was impossible since she's the manager of the studio. Then again, Roxas has his own dark secrets; he probably has hundreds of girl-friends that he hasn't bumped into.

"I'm going for work this Sunday so I won't be around from morning till evening," said Roxas who tried to break the silence.

"Oh right," Naminé replied.

"No shopping on Sunday, Naminé."

"Okay."

"No dating with…Zack."

"Oka-what? We're not dating!" she exclaimed. Roxas burst out laughing.

"Well that's one way to get your attention," he smirked. Naminé bashfully turned red. No, it wasn't because of Roxas' action, it's because he mentioned the name 'Zack'. Well Roxas did say she should find her own happiness, and to her perhaps Zack was the one who'd bring her to paradise. She shook her head; _it's way too early to think about it. _

"Naminé?" Roxas snapped.

"Huh? What?" she blinked her eyes. _Did I miss something? _

Roxas grunted, "Were you even listening what I was saying?"

"Um…," she hesitated, "Yes?"

"Good. So what do you think of the work?" he asked.

Naminé pretended to understand what he was talking about. _Maybe he's talking about his upcoming work on Sunday. I should probably agree with it. _"It's great!"

Roxas' body tensed. His eyes slightly narrowed to her, "Really?"

"Oh yes, yes! Absolutely great! I'm sure you're happy with it too," she faked.

"Hmm that's good to hear. I'll tell him that then."

"Tell-," she cut off her lines. _Who was he talking about again? Oh right, maybe it's his customer. _"Yea I think that's a good idea too," she continued. Naminé couldn't believe her eyes when Roxas actually smiled at her answer. _Well at least he's happy with it. _She gave her thought about him a second chance. Maybe he wasn't a bad brother at all. _Roxas' nice, but he's annoying most of the time. If he's not my brother, maybe…just maybe…I'd give him a chance. _A smile crossed her face.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sun Valley

The class with Prof Demyx was supposed to be thrilling and exciting with him cracking some lame jokes all the way during class. Some students covered their mouths bashfully, hoping that the others wouldn't notice that they were silently laughing under their breaths. Others laughed freely and nearly burst their guts out. Prof Demyx in his funky, groovy-style, baggy, and oversized shirt capered to every student's tables and smacked some rainbow coloured cards.

"Invitations, if you please," he sneered to a student who looked at him in peculiar.

The students abruptly tore the envelopes' sealed lips to kill their curiosity. Their eyes travelled from right to left; reading the words. Jaws dropped, they stared at him with faces saying like, 'You have got to be kidding me!', or 'Do I really have to?', or 'I'm not buying this,', or even, 'Whatever.'

Prof Demyx gleefully smiled and he twirled back to his desk like a ballerina wearing tutu, and smacked his hand on the table, which surprised the students. He said with high-pitched melody, "Compulsory my dearest!" And he dashed off the class, leaving his students with no chances to object. He was rather serious about it.

Unfortunately for Naminé, she has missed all those amusing moments of Prof Demyx, especially his 5 seconds of 'ballerina' performance. Through her aqua blue orbs she saw a few students stood up and left the classrooms. Hasn't she seen this scene before? She yawned and her small breath blew off Prof Demyx's invitation from the table. A hand caught the paper.

"You're going to lose this, Naminé," said Yuna as she gently placed the invitation back on her table. Naminé was still in her dreamland.

"Hey, Naminé?" Yuna softly whispered.

"Mmm?" Naminé mumbled in between her sleep.

"Zack's behind you."

Naminé immediately sat up straight (nearly knocking her head with Yuna). Her blonde hair was unkempt, eyes were droopy, and her soul was somewhat dying from fatigue. She yawned and stretched every part of her body. It took her a while to actually process what Yuna said a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry, what did you say just now?" she asked.

The Sweet Lady Yuna didn't intend to repeat. She purposely changed the subject, "Check out that invitation. Prof Demyx left it on everyone's table while you were…um, dreaming."

Naminé unsealed the invitation, and she slowly processed the words written on the rainbow printed card;

_Dearest __Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos__,_

_Congratulations! You are officially invited to my annual new students' tea party. Sunday, 10__th__ April 2011. The venue is at my house;__ No. 113, Pillburd Drive, Twilight Town. You are required to dress in smart casual attire, and sandals are strictly prohibited. Do come as there'll be scones and buns for everyone! _

_Your dearest professor, _

_PROFFESOR DEMETRI YAN XANDALUS NOCTE (DEMYX)_

_Ps: If you don't come, I'll give you 0 on your test! 3_

Naminé reread the last sentence, '_Ps: If you don't come, I'll give you 0 on your test! 3_'. She looked up at Yuna with her arched brows. "Is he serious?"

"Oh yes he's serious alright. I mean, he IS Prof Demyx. He's a bit – you know – cuckoo," Yuna lowered her voice.

Naminé anxiously bit her lip. She wanted to go the party but 10th of April is her birthday and she'd usually celebrates it with Reiko and Roxas. Well since Roxas even mentioned that he has work on Sunday, then Naminé could've celebrated it with Reiko; movies, shopping, bowling, or whatever girls like to do. But no, she could kiss her 18th birthday celebration goodbye and attends the tea party while being 'blackmailed' by her own professor.

On the other hand, Yuna couldn't help but to notice the worrying expression on Naminé's face. She slightly tilted her head. "Is everything alright? You're not worried about him giving 0, are you?" she asked.

Naminé briefly shook her head. Should she tell her anyway? It was just her birthday. _Right…it's just my birthday. _"Yea everything's fine. I guess you're right about the mark. That's one crazy professor," she admitted. After noticing the students were leaving, she got up and slung her bag on her shoulder. Yuna followed behind her. Instead of turning left for the exit, Naminé took the right turn.

"Hey! Where're you going? The exit is this way," said Yuna with her fingers gesturing on the left door.

"I'm going to meet up with a friend. You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later," Naminé replied over her shoulders.

She managed to squeeze into the bustling highway of students. Took a few turns and gradually increased her walking steps. The door at the end of the hallway was the classroom door of the designer students. Naminé really hoped Zack was there. She needed some advice.

Naminé was shocked as the last student left the classroom and locked the door behind her. The girl had piles of books in her hand; Naminé could barely see her features. But she approached her in the end. "Excuse me?" Naminé politely said to catch the student's attention. The girl halted.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for a student named Zachary Fair. He's in the designer class as well. Have you seen him?"

"Never heard," the girl boldly replied over her stack of books. She shifted her books and continued walking in the hallway.

Did she just miss heard? Or did the girl just mention she didn't know him? Curiosity ran in her mind like a children's train set. _That's odd. He told me he's taking designing. _In order to kill her curiosity, Naminé fished out her phone from the pocket and swiftly scrolled down the previous messages with him. She reread them carefully, especially the details. _It can't be…_her thoughts worried.

_-Zack Fair- : Naminé, hey! Sorry I've changed to a different class now. I'm taking designing instead of drawing. I forgot to mention that to you though. I'm really, really sorry. _

That was his message.

Naminé's breathe shaken. She was confused, and she was even beginning to question his trust.

"Naminé?"

She turned around, and she greeted with the lad in black, jogging and panting towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise. _That's him alright. _She took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't notice her paled face.

"What are you doing here?" he warily asked.

"I um…well I was about to meet you here. I uh, I have some problems and I need your opinion about it. I…I thought you'd be here so I asked one of your classmate, but she," Naminé hesitated. Zack's alluring azure eyes were waiting for her statement. "She said she didn't know you," Naminé huffed. Naminé's heart was still pounding; terrified.

A smile crossed his face. He flung his arms around her, and he guided her along the hallway. "My dear, are you wary of my words?"

Her cheeks turned red. There was a sudden dryness in her throat, "Well," she sighed. "I did for a moment."

Zack broke into a laugh, and he loosened his grip on her small shoulder. "That girl, she's a new transferred student from Hallow Bastion. She has somewhat memory! She can barely remember her own colleagues' names! Believe me, she even forgets the lecturers' names," he chuckled.

"Oh, right, right. I guess that's it then," Naminé warily said. She wasn't completely sure if she were to believe with his words.

Naminé tilted her head to see his charming face. He suddenly stretched out his other arm as though he was waving to someone or perhaps he was bored. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired after class. So what's your problem, dear?" he smiled.

"Well…my birthday's on this Sunday, and I'd usually celebrate it with Roxas and Reiko. But I don't think that's going to happen this year," her voice turned bitter.

"What's wrong, love? Are they all not around on that day?" Zack cooed.

"No it's not their faults. You see, I just received an invitation from my professor for a tea party, something about annual new students or whatever it was. I have to go to that party or else he'd give me 0 on the test," she pouted.

Zack couldn't help himself but to laugh. Naminé eyed him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"And then Roxas said he has a work to do on Sunday too. He seldom works during the weekend but I guess he's boosting his position," she paused, "As for Reiko…well I don't know about her. Perhaps she's busy with her studies as well."

"Where's she studying?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't even asked her yet. I don't even know if she's planning to continue her studies. She hates studying," Naminé giggled.

"Anyways- what are you doing?" she snapped as she caught him waving his arm once again.

"Oh, nothing," he smirked.

"Are you sure?"

Zack's face inched closer to her. "Want to bet?"

She couldn't control her blushing. She was all red; inside out. "N-no, of course not," she stammered, and purposely looked away. "So what do you think I should do?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Well…," Zack began.

Yet again our Naminé was blinded with her odd feelings towards Zack. The wave was a sign, and Yuna finally let out a relief sighed. She leaned against the wall, hiding from their views. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Damn you. You nearly blow our covers! _She cursed under her breath. _If I hadn't called him, things could've been ruined. You better be worth of our revenge, Naminé._

"I supposed we really have to sacrifice some things for the future. I know it's your birthday but it'll come around again next year, unlike the professor's party. Besides he even mentioned he'd give you 0, and that's not a very pleasant offer indeed," he continued.

"And what of Roxas and Reiko?"

He sneered, and added, "Roxas doesn't work for the whole day now, does he? When he comes home, perhaps you two can celebrate it at that time. As for Reiko…well I don't know much about her, but I guess a call would do. Ask her if she's doing anything on Sunday, and if she doesn't, then she can come over and have a bash with you and Roxas!"

Naminé was amused with his reply. He really does make her happy, and she felt safer with him around….unlike the idiotic Roxas who only cares for his work. Work, work, work! She wandered if it'd be a good idea to invite him over on Sunday. But then again, there's Roxas. Who knew what he'd shout this time. Naminé didn't like that idea as well, she shook her head.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?" Zack asked.

_What am I supposed to do? Should I just tell him? _"No," she lied. Her eyes glanced at his face, and she caught his eyes wandering at the hallway. "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Ah well," he smiled, "I was just thinking what to get you on your birthday."

"Oh, right," she blushed. Naminé tried to control her nervous breathing. "It's alright. You don't have to get me anything."

He narrowed his eyes. With his risen brow, he said, "And I'm supposed to follow your order, Miss Pavlos?"

She playfully nudged him, "No, of course not!"

* * *

><p>As the sky turned crimson red, the birds flew back to their nests, cars escaped from the bustling Dawn City, and children said their final goodbyes to their fellow friends before returning home. Built on a hill at the end of the quiet Twilight Town was a white mansion owned by one of the rich men of the town. Paved with cobblestones, panelled with the finest woods, it was truly an artistic house. Classic.<p>

The door of the mansion banged opened and the master of the mansion barged in. His heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway. The maids curtsied in his return before heading back to their duties. He was respected, in a terrified way.

The master pushed the door of the living room opened, and swiftly greeted his guests who have been waiting for him. "Evening."

"What took you so long?" a man with dirty blonde and spiky hair asked. He was annoyed.

"I have some 'things' to settle with, ah, our dove," the master sneered. He slumped onto the sofa and crossed his legs on the table. A lady with pale brown hair crossed her arms, her absolute eyes glared him.

"You were lucky. I was quick enough to dial your number," the lady said.

"Yes, yes I know that," the master boringly replied.

"Well?" the lady snapped.

The master glared her, and he finally said, "Thank you, Lady Yuna. You've been a great help just now. Things could've got worse if it weren't for you. Satisfied?"

"Very," she bluntly said.

The lad with the blonde spiky hair finally relaxed himself on the armchair. If the master didn't thank his girlfriend, he could've laid his fist on the master's selfish face. Yuna slumped next to him, and put her arms around his neck.

"So what's the plan now?" asked the lad. "She nearly discovered your fake identity," he added.

"I'll let that be. She's stupid enough to believe in my words. A little sweet talk was all it takes to win her heart. Tisk tisk, such a pity," the master chuckled.

"Don't underestimate her, Zack. We don't really know what she's capable of. She's not Roxas'-," Yuna was cut off as the master raised his hand.

"A-a-ah! You're nearly spoiling the fun here. Don't you worry about that, one day she'll know whom she is, and when that happens, our big brother Roxas will crawl up to us, begging on his knees! Asking the aid of F.E.A.!" Zack burst out laughing. Tidus joined after him.

"After all," Zack paused, "It was her fault he left us, but it was also his fault to betray us. Both of them shall taste our pain. Are you with me, brother and sister?"

Tidus briefly nodded whilst Yuna was the one who said, "So I guess The Four Elements Association will finally have its revenge?"

"Soon enough, sister. When the dove catches the bait, the hunter will no doubt pull his trigger. Bang! And she's dead! That's how things are going to turn out," Zack added and he mimicked the gun in his finger.

"Zack," Tidus warily interrupted, "You're not exactly going to kill her, are you?"

Zack bounced off the sofa and he put his fake mimicked gun away. "Oh my. Of course not! We are not going to be murderers, I assure you that. But _someone _else will do the job. Someone who has very close relation to her," he deviously smiled. "Have you contacted him, Yuna?"

She shook her head. "I haven't but I will, some day," she replied.

"Are you very certain that he can do the job?" Zack warily asked.

"Definitely, he wants her dead as much as we do."

* * *

><p>The Pavlos manor was quiet like the other days. The two of them silently ate their dinner at the dining hall. The dinner was splendid alright; roasted turkey with lemon sauce, baked potatoes (freshly harvested), blueberry puddings, and pure orange juice. As the usual, Naminé would still put the blame on Roxas who's always been gloomy at night, or perhaps 24 hours.<p>

"I received an invitation to a tea party this Sunday," said Naminé as she settled down her serviette.

"Mmm," Roxas boldly replied with his mouth full of turkey slices.

"And it's from my professor. I have to go to the party or he'd give me 0 on my test," she continued.

"Mmm mmm."

"So I guess there's no birthday celebration this year?"

"Mmm."

"Roxas!" she snapped.

Roxas nearly chocked his food but he managed to swallow it properly. "What?" he bellowed.

"Were you even listening?"

"I was! Can't you see I'm eating now!" he cried.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. _That's Roxas alright; handsome, finicky, annoying, idiot, and a workaholic._ Naminé was annoyed but she didn't realize Roxas was even more annoyed with her consistent eyes rolling reply.

"Alright, I heard you. You received an invitation from Prof Demyx to a tea party and that's on your 18th birthday, which we usually celebrate it together with Reiko and Riku sometimes, but since that party is on the same day, you have to go. Or he'd give you 0 on your test. Have I made myself clear?" he snapped.

"Roxas?"

"Oh for crying out loud! What now?" he exclaimed.

"I didn't even say it was from Prof Demyx," she narrowed her eyes. Her orbs remained where it were glaring at; Roxas' hideous chewing expression. He swallowed his final turkey slice, and he dabbed his lip with a serviette.

"Fine you got me. Your whacky, and oddly Professor Demetri Yan Xandalus Nocte is apparently _my _client of this week. Olette had me worked for him as he seems to…," he tried not to use the word 'fan of my work'. It'd sound completely awkward. "Seems to know about my work. The magazine; The Times, he said he never missed one issue. Anyway, he hired me as the event photographer of that blasted tea party or whatever it is. I told him that I can't go – well it's because of your birthday – but he didn't even think about giving me a green light. Instead he discovered that you're my sister and that all of the new students of his are needed to attend the party. Happy?"

The cat got Naminé's tongue. Half of her wanted to burst out laughing; the other half was still confused. For a moment Roxas really did look like an old grandfather scolding his granddaughter for stealing his cane. "You're kidding me?" _Oh no, that's a stupid question. _She thought. Roxas was bound to explode like another nuclear bomb.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he raised his brow. _Oh good, the nuclear hasn't been fused yet. _Naminé let a relief sigh.

"So…no celebration?" she bit her lip. Was he going to explode again?

Instead, he sighed, "We could celebrate it after the party. You know, you can invite over Reiko and Riku or even your college friends." Her eyes glimmered with enthusiasm. Was he saying she could invite Zack and Yuna as well? "Except," he paused, "for Zack and Yuna." _Humph, speak of the devil! _She pouted her thin lips.

In that moment as well, Naminé's phone abruptly rang. The phone was displaying an unknown number. She picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, good evening. Is this Miss Pavlos speaking?" a man's voice asked over the phone.

"Yes this is Naminé speaking. And you might you be?" she warily asked. The voice wasn't familiar to her.

"This is Alexander Robinson speaking. I'm the manager of the Little Venice restaurant. I heard you're interested in our part-time job offer?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She never did mention anything about doing part-time jobs! "I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong number," she nearly hung up but Alexander's voice exclaimed loudly.

"Wait! You are the sister of Anaxagoras, am I right?"

Naminé shifted her glare to Roxas who was plastering a devious smile on his face. "Yes that's right," she bluntly replied.

"Well if that's the case then I am speaking to the right person! I'm sorry, I must've caused some small misunderstand. The job I was referring to is a part-time pianist to entertain our customers. You see our last pianist have quit her job to further her studies in Destiny Island. So the current ambience of the restaurant hasn't been quite lively as it was," Alexander explained.

"Yes, well, Mr Robinson, I don't mean to be rude but-," she paused. She wasn't exactly planning to say 'I don't really care about your restaurant'. Instead she said, "_My brother," _eyes glaring at Roxas, "would not allow me to do a part-time job for now." She eyed him; Roxas shrugged with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh my, is that so? But as far as I know he already approves of the work. He has informed one of our dedicated employees, Mr Oswald. Has Mr Pavlos not informed you yet?"

_Damn, he planned it out all right. _Naminé bit her lip. "No unfortunately not," she admitted, and Roxas was at the edge of bursting into a laugh. His face was already red from holding the laughter in.

"Well that's ashamed then. So are you still willing to work? We're paying high wages even for part-timers," Alexander persuaded.

Naminé looked up at Roxas once again. She could read his face. 'Do it or no birthday cake, ever again.' That's what his face was saying.

"Alright then," she sighed.

"Wonderful! Your work will start on the next Tuesday evening. Mr Oswald will inform you of the details. Have a pleasant evening, Miss Pavlos. Good night."

Her eyes refused to leave Roxas' devious face. "What is the meaning of this?" she snapped.

"You said so yourself yesterday! You said the job is great! And that's why I called Hayner to inform the manager," he shrugged.

"What? I did not-," her voice trailed off. _Oh no, he didn't really think I was talking about the part-time job did he! _She smacked her head. "Roxas?"

"Mmm?"

"I was talking about your job on this Sunday! I wasn't referring to the part-time job!" she exclaimed.

Roxas' eyes widened. "Oh…woops," he dashed out of the dining hall, Naminé chasing after him. He was quick, she was slow. Roxas hurriedly enter the Red Room and locked the door. He plopped on the chair and waited for her to bang the door. _5…4…3…2…1… _

"ROXAS!" Naminé yelled outside. "You coward!" She furiously banged the door.

Meanwhile Roxas was relaxing himself on the chair, laughing out loudly. As he heard her footsteps faded away from the door, he took out his laptop and started to edit the photos. He rearranged them, adjusted the contrast, choosing the perfect photo, and cropping the unnecessary parts. He wasn't editing it for his job; Miss Yaleson would kill him again if he does that. This was supposed to be Naminé's birthday present. Memories were precious to him, and that's why he has chosen photos as the best gift for her. After finishing editing the last photo, Roxas was already at his limit. He was fatigued from work and driving and mostly everything. He was grateful that tomorrow was Saturday. He really needed a rest.

* * *

><p>The artist was mad. <em>Annoying, idiot, finicky, bah! <em>She cursed within. She threw herself on the mattress and stared blankly at the ceiling. Due to her anger on Roxas, she has forgotten what she was supposed to do after having dinner. _Assignments? _She shook her head, _no, no. I've done that. _She thought once more. _Text? Call? Ah! _Zack did advise her to call Reiko. Naminé had high hopes that Reiko wouldn't have any plans on her birthday; she never did.

Her fingers tapped on the phone's screen, dialling Reiko's number.

"Hey, Naminé! It has been a while, hasn't it?" Reiko's cheerful voice joyfully exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes I guess it has. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Well I'm going to register in a university this weekend."

Naminé bit her bottom lip. She was worried if that weekend would mean on Sunday. Should she get to the point? Though Reiko hardly forgets her birthday. Perhaps not.

"I see. Which university are you going to?" Naminé tried to sound normal, hiding her anxious.

"Oh it's just around the corner, really. Revenant University in Dawn City, that's where I'm going," Reiko made a small enliven shriek. Then there was a moment of silence between them whereby Naminé was anxious if Reiko would register on her birthday whilst Reiko…well, she just didn't know what to utter anymore. "Is everything alright Naminé?" she asked worriedly.

The artist took a deep breath before responding to the question, "You're not…by any chance, going on Sunday, are you?"

"Why, absolutely yes! I mean, the registration day _is _on Sunday. Well we can meet up in Dawn unless you're…oh…," Reiko's voice trailed off. She gasped, "I'll talk to Riku about this!"

"What? No! Reiko don't be foolish. It's alright," Naminé huffed, "I know it's my birthday but your future matters more. Besides, my birthday will come around again next year whilst that event won't. Well we can still celebrate it at night. Is that possible?"

"Of course it's possible, silly Naminé!" Reiko laughed. "So how are things with you and Roxas? Has he apologized you yet?" she asked.

"Well yea he did apologize me, and we're doing fine now I guess. Oh but can you believe it? He made me work a part-time job in a restaurant! As a pianist!" Naminé grunted. She heard Reiko laughed all over again through the phone.

"That is hilarious, Naminé. No, really, it is." Naminé could still hear the last bit of Reiko's laughter before it descended. "So which restaurant are you working at? Perhaps I'll drop by some time."

"In an Italian restaurant in Dawn City, Little Venice is the name. Mind you, the foods there could cost an arm and a leg."

"Oh really? Do they hmm? Well I hope Riku doesn't mind if I borrow him some cash. Anyways, how are you and Zack doing? Are there any progresses between you two?" she merrily teased.

"Well…I've been having this odd feeling whenever I'm around him. My heart pounds nervously, my face would turn red every time I face him, and I'm quite sure it pales sometimes too," Naminé sighed.

"I see you're in love, friend," Reiko cooed.

"I see you're joking," Naminé snapped.

"I wasn't, really. Naminé, you don't get these feelings unless when you're around with someone you like –or love- but be very careful of the feelings dear. At a certain point you'll feel like you need to confess that feeling for him but when you do; you might start a new relationship with him or you'd just destroy the friendship bond you've created," said Reiko.

Naminé swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't like the idea of destroying friendship bonds, especially not with someone who understands her truly. Her bottom lip was bitten again, "What should I do then?"

Reiko sighed, "Does he like anyone in particular now?"

"Well," she paused and thought about the things they had done together. Zack's seldom with her. Where has he gone to? What has he done? She didn't know the answer, but perhaps his words could tell her. "I'm not sure but do guys say sweet things to every girl?" she boldly asked.

"Not all unless they're the playboy type. I'm guessing that happened to you hmm?" Reiko teased her again.

"Every time we meet actually," Naminé snapped back.

"That proves on thing; he already sets his eyes on you. Naminé, you might have a chance to win his heart. All you have to do is just to take the last step, and that's…confessing."

"I-I don't think I can do that," Naminé stammered.

"Hmm I'm not surprised. Women are always shy, and they're afraid of being heart broken, etcetera, etcetera. But if you're brave enough; just go for it. Have a strong heart. I'm always here if you need anything."

"Thanks Reiko."

"Well I have to go now. Riku's having me ironing his clothes! Ugh annoying as always. Good night love!"

"Good night."

As they hung up the lines, Naminé sunk her body onto the mattress she was laying. Her thoughts were clouded with the things that were happening to her. It was all a blur, and she was quite tired from handling everything. She'd start working next week, Prof Demyx's tea part was in 2 days' time, and when she returns back to college, she'll have those piles of assignments to be completed and soon enough; the suicidal examinations. She shut her eyes, hoping that the disturbances would fade into dusts, but verily it wouldn't happen anyways.

It was not long enough after that when she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The eager day of Prof Demyx's tea part has finally arrived. Sunday's air was as crispy as an apple, and the sky was azure with tiny clumps of cotton white clouds shrouding the earthlings. The roads weren't busy as it usually does during weekdays. Located in a small corner of Pillburd Drive was a two storey country bungalow.<p>

Blooming flowers and blossoming trees provided the visitors with a sense of nature surrounding them. In centre of the bungalow's garden was a white tent to serve foods and drinks for the visitors. From Italian pizzas to Chinese noodles to Thai sour and spicy soups to American steaks the delicacies were, cooked by the best local chief of Twilight Town.

He was dressed in white tuxedo, greeting his fellow students at the rosy gate. His smile was as bright as the sun's ray, touched with a golden yellow oiled hair. A few students entered the party with beaming smiles on their faces, others with dull spirits.

The sound of powerful roaring engine interrupted the harmony, and all eyes turned towards its direction. The body of the car was as crimson as a red rose, lavish, and leathered on the inside. The driver stepped out along with a lady; dressed in tuxedo and a summer dress. Their rich perfumes intrigued the newly arrived students' attention.

Prof Demyx swiftly skipped to greet them. "Ah, welcome, welcome!" he beamed, "So glad you could make it, Mr Marvellous!" he added, and the female students exchanged looks. 'Mr Marvellous? Who's that?' their whispers dispersed throughout the atmosphere. Roxas twitched his eye; ashamed.

"Right, I should be heading to work then," Roxas bluntly muttered. He passed by the whispering students and disappeared into the crowds with his DSLR in his hands. While Naminé in her floral summer dress awkwardly stood in front of the car.

"Ah Miss Marvellous, I nearly forgotten you were there. Come in, come in! There're scones, teas, muffins, cakes-,"

"Alright Prof Demyx, I'll come in," Naminé snapped.

"Right, right. Uh, are you sure you're going to be alright? I mean there're some fruits if you like as well, oh and don't forget about the Chinese noodles. Do you like Chinese foods? Well I myself don't really like-,"

"Prof Demyx,"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up myself up," he put his finger on his lip. Naminé then proceeded through the rosy gate and she was amazed of the garden's decoration, including the foods served on the tables. She couldn't decide which delicacies she should start with. Fingers tapped on her chin, she thought to herself.

"If I were you, I'd start with this, milady," said a voice. She hastily turned around, and her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Zack?"

"Good day to you too," he bent down and kissed her small knuckles. He was in a casual shirt with black slacks. His face looked rather cheerful unlike the other days they met.

Naminé broke into whispers, "What are you doing here? Roxas will kill you if he sees this!"

"Don't worry, love. He won't see us," he comforted her. Zack softly tugged her, beckoning to follow him towards a table. The table was covered with white cloth and foods, which were nearly all of them on the serving table, were ready to be eaten.

"How did you-,"

"That's what guys do when they like someone," cooed Zack with his alluring eyes starring right in her aqua blue orbs. She looked away shyly. _He's just kidding, _she thought. Zack tapped the chair next to him, and Naminé obeyed him; she sat right next to him which was only a few inches apart. _Gods if Roxas was to see this, he'd surely murder both of us! _She sighed.

The foods looked delicious and Naminé couldn't help herself to dine in, next to Zack. While eating she caught a few glares from the students, especially from the female students. _If only Yuna's here, she'd…_ Wait, where was Yuna? Yuna's the same class as her, which means she should be here at the party.

"Have you seen Yuna?" she asked Zack.

He tapped his chin, "Hmm…," and he nodded, "Ah yes actually I did meet her this morning, coincidentally. She said she can't come to the party as she has a doctor's appointment. If I'm not mistaken, it has something to do with her eyes I think."

"But she'll get 0 on her test!" Naminé softly exclaimed.

Zack merely shrugged, "Well I don't know. I'm just worried if you're going to get 0." He smiled; Naminé quickly looked away again. It was then when she saw Roxas standing a few meters from her; snapping photos. She gasped. Without even thinking about a second option, Naminé lunged herself under the table and knocked her head.

"Nami- what are you doing?" Zack sighed.

She bobbed her face from the table, and huffed, "Roxas is over there!" Her eyes narrowed to where Roxas was standing. As soon as she finished her sentence, she heard a footstep was closing in to their table. Naminé hurriedly fixed the tablecloth before disappearing beneath the table.

* * *

><p>Roxas was quite enjoying himself with the party's ambience; the classic musical performance, the variety of foods, the students, and even Prof Demyx's energetic behaviour. It was all perfect to him. He snapped any moments which he thought would leave some sweet memorable memories.<p>

Though his cheerful spirit was washed away as he caught sight the lad that was sitting right at the end of the tent's vertex. He approached him with his glaring eyes on him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Roxas blustered.

Zack stretched out his arm and yawned, he said, "Partying. Why else?"

"You're not invited. Only Prof Demyx's students are invited."

"And how'd you know I'm not his students?" Zack raised his brow.

"I supposed you're in the same class as Naminé in which you aren't, obviously," Roxas paused.

"Oh?" Zack yawned.

"Don't even try to trick me, Zack. I saw you alright; wandering around in Dawn City when it's class time, passing by my office building a couple of times. Just what were you planning to do? Spying on me?" Roxas huffed.

Zack simply shrugged. "Oh I don't know…perhaps I was just planning to _pay _you back. You know, I am in debt with you," he smiled.

Roxas clenched his fist, "Don't even think about _paying _me back, Zack. I have tons of money in the bank and I don't even want a single penny from you."

"Ah of course, a wealthy descendant," Zack smirked. "Shouldn't you be um, doing your job now Roxas? You don't want to make your client mad," he added. Roxas was furious but he couldn't lay his fist on Zack's devious face. He could though someone might end up calling the bobby. He abruptly left the table and he let out his rage on his DSLR; rapidly pressing the shutter button.

Zack watched him from his table, and made sure the situation was safe; safe enough for Naminé to come out. He beckoned her. "Is he gone?" she warily asked. He nodded. "So…you're in debt with my brother?" she raised her brow.

"Nah, I kidded. It was during the old times," he said.

"Wait, you mean to say you two have known each other?" she hesitantly asked. She could see Zack was rather delighted she asked him that.

"Long story, my dear. Perhaps if I have some spare time, I'll be glad to tell you a story, a really, really great story."

Before she could continue to question him more, the chatters of the crowds began to fade into silence. All eyes turned to an altar set in front of the delicacies table. On it stood Prof Demyx with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello? Uh, is this thing working? Hello? Testing," Prof Demyx nervously said. "Right boys and girls! Today is a beautiful day! I mean look at the sky!" he gestured towards the azure sky, "Look at the flowers!" he pointed at his flower bushes, "And look at you!" he spread out his arms, and the guests followed him. 'Bah! We've fallen to his trick!' some muttered.

"But today is also a special day. Mmhmm. That's right; it's a veeeeery special day of our fellow friend right over there! Hello? Yes, you!" his fingers motioned to where Naminé was sitting. She quickly switched to an empty table as she feared if Roxas would see her with Zack. The students tilted their heads towards Prof Demyx's finger. "So," he clapped his hand twice and a butler came with a trolley of three storey cake. Each storey was heavily decorated with creamy waves and icings, edible sugar flowers, topped off with blood cherries. "Let's call upon Miss Marve-Pavlos! I mean Miss Pavlos to blow out the candles. That's right kids, it's her birthday alright!" Prof Demyx bellowed.

Eyes of various colours patiently waited for Naminé to step in front. She was nervous, and scared. But she did anyways. Prof Demyx signalled the violinists to start the birthday song, and the crowds began to sing along. Roxas, with his DSLR, shifted his position a few times and rapidly pressed the shutter button. His eyes have returned calm like the usual. As the song came to the end, Naminé brushed her blonde hair to the back. She bended low and gently blew out the candles. The crowds cheered and applauded.

* * *

><p>"I thought you've gone back," said Naminé.<p>

Zack stood with his arms spread out as though he was embracing the gentle winds. Although the tea party has already ended, Prof Demyx was still discussing the photo matters with Roxas, which left Naminé bored to death. She discovered Prof Demyx's house was on a hill facing valleys instead.

"Nope, I'm just waiting for sunset," he said with his finger pointing towards the valleys. The sun was setting slowly between the valleys. It was beautiful. Naminé wished she has a camera like Roxas' so that she could take the perfect moment and sketch it later on. Zack turned around facing her. His azure eyes seemed to change colour as the day was about to conclude. He extended his hand, "Come up here."

For only then could Naminé perceive the secret beauty held under the hills and throughout the way to the valleys. Bloomed flowers of vibrant colours stretched out in the warm coloured grasses. It was like heaven, and she wanted to stay there longer than anyone else would.

"You love it, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well," he knelt with his hand firmly gripping hers. "I know it sounds ridiculous but, Naminé will you accept me as someone who deserves to be more than just a friend?" His shaky nervous voice asked. Her aqua blue orbs widened in surprise. Hearts were throbbing and she smiled.

"Are you asking me out?" she raised her brow.

"Sort of…," he gazed her, "I mean, yea I am."

Upon hearing that, she sadly turned her head, and lightly shook. "I don't deserve to be your girlfriend."

"What? Why?"

"You're…well I know that you're great even though I only know little things about you. You're every girls' candy and apparently," she bit her lip, "apparently I'm one of the candy seeker. But there're other girls that are greater and more perfect than me. And-,"

"Shush," he softly spoke. His face inching closer every moment until Naminé could even feel the tiniest breath he let out. "You are perfect to me, and I won't seek other." He turned his head towards the valley and Naminé was glad he did so. "The sun is setting which means time is running out, milady."

_Should I? Or should I not? Roxas'll be mad…angered…but…._

She braved herself to look at him, and slowly sighed.

"There's only one candy I like most."


	8. Chapter 8 Reynolds Reborn

Naminé's brain took a few seconds to filter and execute what Roxas was uttering a moment ago. She blinked her eyes several times; confused. Should she ask him back? She feared Roxas' impatience flaw would erupt into volcano, literally. The car was accelerating as the engine's roar began to ascend. Cheeks were rosy, heart was throbbing with euphoria, and her hand was firmly gripping the phone; waiting for any incoming text messages from Zack. She was too jubilant, it almost seemed like a sin to her. She thought of unimaginable things that could happen in the future with Zack by her side, other than going out that is.

"Naminé?" Roxas flared.

"Y-yes?" she stammered in fear he would ask 'Were you listening to me?' A small lump grew inside her throat, and it wasn't easy to swallow it. Beads of sweats poured down from her forehead.

"Were you listening to me?" he bellowed. _Humph, speak of the devil! _She darkly thought. There was no way she could run away from his clutches. Roxas was slick, and he could tell if she was lying….well, sometimes that is, other times he's just an arrogant, idiot, finicky, workaholic brother. She tensely bit her bottom lip.

"Well?" he asked.

She sighed, "Alright, alright, you got me. I didn't catch anything."

"Anything?" he bellowed again.

"Well not _anything. _I heard you were saying something about Aunt Aqua's visit tonight, and…and…well I don't know the rest."

The car accelerated more as Roxas furiously stepped on the gas pedal. "You know Naminé, sometimes I wonder where you'd be off to whenever I talk to you. It seems as though _something _is bothering you," he tensioned the word. Roxas wouldn't suspect it now, would he? She could lie; headache with assignments, under pressure, bored. Bored? No, no, that wasn't good enough.

"Just something. Nothing for you to worry about," she affirmed.

"I'm your brother," he grunted, "Doesn't that ring any bells?"

"No it doesn't actually," she bluntly replied.

"Nami-," he paused, "never mind then." Roxas didn't feel like he should intrude her personal life, like he did before. Although he reminded himself her life was in danger, especially when it's her 18th birthday. Tonight, Aunt Aqua would give her the locket. He felt uneasy if he were to see that locket dangling around her neck. _What if someone knows about it? _He glanced at her; feeling worried.

* * *

><p>Not long after their journey from Prof Demyx's bungalow, they finally arrived back home. The manor was not in its usual atmosphere. There were decorative lights (shifting colours ones) hung outside the walls of the manor, the porch was squeaky cleaned, and even the bonsais seemed to have pruned a few hours ago. Naminé fairly guessed it could due to her birthday. Whatever the real reason was, she preferred it this way. In fact she even heard faint exclaims through the entrance of the manor. She was about to ask Roxas if they're going to have guests or so, though he has already stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance. His two hands pushed the two doors inside.<p>

The hall was brightly lightened with the wall lamps and chandeliers; nothing odd about it. A few maids were still on duty cleaning and polishing the manor's precious china. Maid Clara was absent though, and even Butler Edward who'd usually greet them at the door, although Naminé did notice a few younger butlers wandering around at the corridor. She hasn't had the chance to ask Roxas as he quickly sped up towards the dining hall. She followed behind him.

"Roxas?" she called out, yet he refused to halt his horses; he kept on walking. Her mouth twitched in frustration. "Roxas!"

They have already arrived at the dining hall when the impatient Naminé landed her palm on his head. _Smack! _Roxas groaned, "Ugh, what was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For being deaf," she spat.

"Why, _thank you_," he said in broad sarcasm.

"You're mostly welcome, brother!"

"Come now, master, you wouldn't want to spoil the mood in this hall now, would you?" an old man's voice interrupted. He stood right at the centre of the hall in his black tuxedo. He turned his head from Roxas to Naminé. His white gloved hands clasped, "Welcome back, miss!" he hollered with his hands extended in greetings.

"Butler Edward? My, I thought you were on holiday!" she said in disbelief. The two Pavlos paced towards the dining table. For only then Naminé could see the table heavily served with enticing desserts prepared by the chef of the manor; from fruit tarts to mango puddings to coconut sorbet to red velvet cupcakes, and even a heavenly-looking chocolate cake with an edible wording 'Happy 18th Birthday Nami Pavlos!'

It was great, but it was even too much to fit in their half-full tank after the party at Prof Demyx's bungalow. Butler Edward knew Naminé was anxious about the food, so he said, "Ah but of course, you're not going to have it all just the two of you!" He clapped his hand twice; and the echoes of ascending footsteps became clearer. The two turned their attentions towards the door they just entered.

A young girl in silver bluish hair appeared at the entrance. She was dressed up in a pink pyjama. Even though she stood quite further from Naminé, she could tell Naminé was in such great bewilderment. Naminé hesitated, but she called out in the end, "Reiko?"

The girl beamed her, "Well of course it's me! Who else do you think would dare enough to wear a pyjama to your house!" she exclaimed. Reiko approached her, and they embraced. By the look on Naminé's face, Reiko knew she was still confused. "Alright, alright, I'm sleeping over at your house tonight!" she finally admitted. Naminé's eyes widened in surprised. She turned her head several times to Roxas and back at Reiko.

Naminé broke into small whispers, "Roxas lets you stay over here?" Her voice was half confused and half excited. Usually Roxas would come up with a mountain of excuses and reasons for not letting her friends sleeping over at the manor. It was as though he was afraid if something were to happen to her, in which Naminé thought it was rather stupid. She looked at him in confusion.

He sighed, "Birthday," he quietly uttered between his breath.

Naminé drew her attention back at the dining table. 3 persons to consume all those juicy desserts were still not enough. It could happen though; if only she and Roxas didn't go to the tea party then they'd load their tanks with all those heavenly foods (and probably suffer diabetes at old age). "We're not exactly going to finish all these just the three of us?" she warily asked them.

"Beats me, I'm up for any kind of foods!" Reiko shrugged, and Naminé was left with her mouth wide opened. She has the 'You have got to be kidding me' lines printed on her face, literally. You could tell just by judging at her amusing expression.

The young lad shook his head in disbelief, "Of course we're not going to finish it by ourselves!" he exclaimed, being half sarcastic and half mad. Butler Edward nodded his head in agreement. He turned around again, and clapped his hands twice. More footsteps were heading towards the dining hall. Judging by the echoes of the footsteps, there were probably two or three walking persons. The first guest to arrive at the dining hall was another lad in similar silver bluish sharp hair. Both Roxas and Naminé knew exactly who he was.

Roxas jogged across the hall to greet him. "Hey man, glad you can make it," Roxas said while giving the guest a friendly back slap.

"Of course I _have _to come, now Roxas. Otherwise I'll be having another mocking bird inside the house, and trust me, one is already enough," Riku darkly whispered. They broke into laughter which left the two ladies stared at them in great astonishment. As Riku made his way at the dining table, a woman appeared at the entrance of the hall, and Roxas was very delighted to see her presence. He abruptly greeted her and warmly embraced her.

"Thank you for coming, Aunt Aqua," he said.

"Why Roxas, it's Naminé's birthday! Of course I'd come!" she exclaimed, and her loud voice boomed across the hall. Naminé, who was talking to Riku, was interrupted by the loudness, and she turned her attention towards the guest. Her heart made a small leap of excitement as she saw the warm smile on Aunt Aqua's face. She hurried to her and greeted her with an embrace and a few kisses on her cheeks.

"I didn't know you're coming," said Naminé. Although Aunt Aqua didn't intend to exclaim like she did a few seconds ago. She only smiled in response. Aunt Aqua frequently glancing at her back as though she was imagining someone was following her from behind. Naminé anxiously asked, "Is everything alright?"

Aunt Aqua blinked several times, and she smiled again, "Yes everything's fine. I'm just…waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For someone, yes," Aunt Aqua glanced at the back once again, and finally she halted her eyes. There was another sound of footsteps heading towards the hall, a heavy one. Through their eyes they saw a figure, tall and broad shoulders, strutting with a briefcase in his hand. His hair was obviously spiky; in an odd way too (it was though a tornado just happened to pass by his hair). As the figure approached closer, Naminé's eyes began to analyse the man's physical appearances. He was a man with a dark brown spiky hair and a pair of deep ocean blue eyes, which were similar to Roxas' irises.

The man halted at the entrance, and he took out his handkerchief and dabbed the small beads of sweats on his temple. "Um, hi? Sorry for being late, the flight was delayed, but anyway…here I am!" he extended both of his arms as though he was hoping for a few cats to jump on him. "What? No greeting hugs? Alright, alright fine."

Roxas was amused and he was also glad the man could arrive at Naminé's small celebration party. He finally came to the man and gave him the hug he wanted. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" said Roxas.

The man nodded, "Yes, yes quite a while. I see you've grown up Roxas! The last time I came here…," he paused as he caught Naminé's aqua blue orbs were staring at him, "uh, right. The last time I came here you were a just a small boy! Now look at you! You're a full grown lad! Have any ladies in mind?" he nudged.

Roxas chuckled softly, "Of course not…yet. Well, let me officially introduce you to my sister, Naminé."

"Officially?" Naminé wondered.

Though Roxas refused to answer her question. He simply stood in between them and clasped his hands, "Right well, Naminé, I'd like you to meet your, I mean, _our _uncle. Sotirios." The man offered his hand, and Naminé nervously shook. Her face was still in great astonishment, though the man named Sotirios was already aware of it.

Sotirios said, "Please, call me Uncle Sora for short. Well I'm not surprised with that face. I didn't get to meet you when you were born. The last time I came here was when Roxas was just a boy and…well, your father and mother were still alive at that time."

"Uncle Sora is a lawyer in Hallow Bastion so he moved there and was caught in so many cases, isn't it?" Roxas added. Uncle Sora briefly nodded.

"Well are we going to start the party or not?" Uncle Sora chortled with glee. Before Roxas could even mention a word, he was already off to the dining table. He called out to him, "I hope you have coconut sorbets! 'Cause if you don't, I'll be going back to Hallow Bastion! Ha ha!" Following behind him was Aunt Aqua. She seemed desperate to talk to him.

Naminé inched closer to Roxas and she whispered, "Is he drunk?"

Roxas chuckled softly. "Nah, he's always been like that. You've never seen him when he's drunk."

She arched her brows, "Have you? I thought you were just a little boy."

"Little boys have good eye sights, my dear. Now come, you're missing the party; your party."

* * *

><p>They have glutted themselves with those heavenly desserts, and now none of them would care for a cup of tea in the living room even though Maid Clara has specially prepared for them. The pleasant scent of the tea injected into their nostrils; making them feeling so drowsy. The hour was getting late, and Monday was nearly arriving the night, though it was Roxas who has asked the guests to stay for a moment before heading back home.<p>

His deep blue ocean orbs anxiously shifted from Aunt Aqua, who was sitting on the opposite sofa, to Naminé beside him. Small beads of sweats were already pouring out from his forehead, and his hands have started trembling in fear. All of them, except for Naminé and Reiko, knew what was going to happen, and none of them felt secured.

Aunt Aqua let out a small sigh as she finally stood up from the sofa. All eyes turned to her. She smiled. "Naminé, my dear, would you be so kind to join me here?" She gestured Naminé to her side. Naminé knew there was no need for her to decline it; she obeyed.

The air was getting tensed, and it can clearly be judged just by looking at the spectators' faces; Roxas' paled anxious expression, Uncle Sora's half-drunken half-enthusiastic feature, Riku's concerning grimace, and Reiko's puzzled face. Even Naminé felt the atmosphere had turned rather dark and sombre. All those expensive lightings weren't being much helpful in the situation either.

Aunt Aqua turned to face Naminé, who crossed a warm smile, she said, "I have a very special gift for you Naminé." Aunt Aqua's hand reached out to a white box placed on the sofa she sat before. She carefully handed over the box as if it was containing a fragile glass. Naminé started opening the box as Aunt Aqua continued explaining, "It's not a personal gift from me, but it's from your mother."

Naminé stopped, "My mother? You mean, Solrhea?"

Aunt Aqua hesitated for a moment. She quickly added, "Yes of course, Solrhea. She wanted you to have it on your 18th birthday before she passed away." Naminé's hand took out what seemed to be like a small golden locket looped with a delicate string. The locket has a faded seal imprinted of an alphabet, though Naminé couldn't make out the letter. It could be 'K', or 'L', or 'B', perhaps even 'R', and even 'T'. There were so many possibilities, and the locket has no other clue for her to figure out the letter.

She wore it around her neck and held it again as if she hasn't given up on the letter guessing. Aunt Aqua said, "Pavlos, dear." _Of course! _She smacked. _Why didn't I think of that? _ The locket was reflected by the lights in the room, and it caught the interests of the people in the room. Uncle Sora stroked his chin as if there was an invisible goatee underneath it. While Reiko frantically poking Riku's shoulder; begging for answers, Roxas abruptly stood up and he let out a deep breath.

Before he could even utter a single word, Uncle Sora interrupted, "That's a really nice locket, Naminé. Don't ever lose it."

She sheepishly smiled, "Of course I won't." And she embraced Aunt Aqua for her final goodbye before leaving the room with Reiko following behind her. Even Riku excused himself and headed off to home, leaving only the three Pavlos family members alone in the living room. Roxas was still left with beads of sweats on his forehead. He looked up only to know that it wasn't just him that was feeling so anxious and worried. Aunt Aqua was quietly trembling from top to bottom. In fact, it was only Uncle Sora who seemed to relax.

"Is she going to be alright, I mean, with that locket around her?" Roxas warily asked.

Aunt Aqua frantically shook her head, "I have no idea, Roxas. I can't predict what the future holds neither can I sense it! I know you didn't want this to happen, I know you didn't want that locket to be around her, but you know that I had to do it. It's a vow that I made with _her_," her lip firmed into a small curl.

"What if…," Roxas huffed, "What if someone knows about it?"

Aunt Aqua shook her head again, and that was a sign of her refusal to answer his question. Uncle Sora was the one who said, "She has to learn to keep it out from sight. Roxas, this is your duty. Protect her identity; do not ever let her know who she is. Do not let anyone see that locket of hers!"

Roxas knew he couldn't decline the order. He has yet carried another dangerous and heavy burden on his shoulders. _When will it end? Will it last forever? _Nobody could ever answer those questions of his. Fate will paint their its canvas with different colours and shapes, and no one can ever stop it.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," jaw dropped Naminé asked.<p>

Its fur was pure snowy white.

Its eyes were bright jade green.

It hops.

It's…alive.

"Well, what do you think? Cute isn't it?" Reiko gleefully said. The astonished Naminé stood at the door, thinking should she keep 'it' or not. Will Roxas murder her for this? She didn't think so. After all, it was just an innocent, cute, fluffy, timid, little rabbit. Yes; a rabbit as a birthday gift. A white and green jade eyes too.

"Naminé~," Reiko cooed as if she was teasing her. "Come say hi to Mr Bunny here."

And the young artist paced to the white cage, and stared awkwardly at the living animal inside it. She sighed, "Don't call it Mr Bunny."

Reiko bobbed her head, "Why not? Isn't it cute that way?"

"Jadey," Naminé cut.

Reiko blinked at her several times, "Jadey?" she repeated.

"The name of course, it's cuter that way," said Naminé.

"Alright, alright, you're the keeper. Fine…are you sure Mr Bunn-,"

"Reiko."

"Ugh fine Jadey it is then," Reiko surrendered.

"Thanks," Naminé said and she made her way towards the mattress. After having a blast for one whole day, the last thing she needed was a good slumber. She threw herself on the mattress and landed onto something quiet hard. She groaned.

"Backache?" Reiko suggested.

Naminé reached the hard object she just landed, "No…an album."

Reiko skipped towards the mattress and she plopped down next to Naminé. As Naminé started to open the album, she asked, "Who's it from?"

Naminé couldn't answer it immediately. Her eyes scanned every pictures arranged nicely in the album. There were pictures of her when she was 5 years old smudging chocolate all over her face, picture of her riding her first tricycle, and even a picture of a young boy stealing a candy from her small hand. She smiled, and she knew exactly whom it was from.

"It's from Roxas," she said.

"Oh really? Cool!" Reiko exclaimed, and she snuggled herself in the blanket while watching all the photo memories of Naminé. The photos were arranged chronologically; when Naminé was a child and she had her first tricycle, then to some other photos of her wearing the uniform of her first school, to photos of her and Reiko and a few classmates during high school, and even during their graduation. It was absolutely wonderful and memorable too.

Placed at the back of the album was a family photo of young Roxas and young Naminé with Solrhea and Ventus by their sides with wide smiles crossing their faces. "Aw this is so wonderful! You're so cute Naminé!" Reiko said. She noticed the young artist went dead silent. Worriedly she asked, "Are you alright, Naminé?"

Her small breath started to shake, and her face even paled. "I-I've seen it before."

* * *

><p>Due to the overconsumption of the sweet dessert, Roxas's head felt like it was being scrubbed with coarse sugar and coffee beans. His briefcase was in his hand, and his Ferrari key in the other. The entrance was opened upon reaching the door. He quickly descended the stairs and unlocked the car.<p>

"Naminé, don't forget to answer Hayner's call!" he called out to his sister.

Naminé, who was still in her pyjama, appeared as though she was being possessed by an evil spirit last night. She wanted to ask him so desperately about the picture, although she could only obey his orders, "Yes sir."

The last family photo on the album; she has seen it before. Then it came to her like a zapping lightning; she _has _kept it before too. Without wasting another second, she hurriedly ran back to her room and barged in, which abruptly awoken Reiko. Naminé proceeded to her small wooden treasure box where she kept all those important things. The crumpled family photo of the Pavlos was still in there. A slight uneasy feeling crept on her skin. Her trembling hands reached for the photo.

She slowly unfolded the photo;

Young Roxas was standing right in the middle of the young couple; Solrhea and Ventus.

"No," she muttered.

Reiko's droopy eyes could barely make out Naminé's fearful face. She yawned, and asked, "Is everything's alright?"

Naminé turned her head around, facing Reiko with such terrified and peculiar face. She hesitated, "W-where did you keep last night's photo album?"

"Mm? On that desk of course," replied Reiko, half-asleep, with her skinny finger directing towards a wooden desk on the opposite. Naminé hurriedly grabbed the album, and vigorously flipped through every page until she reached the last one.

"No!" she gasped. Pearls of tears began to drop from her orbs. "This…this can-t be," she sobbed. The photo was exactly the same, only the little Naminé was existed in the album, standing next to the little Roxas. On the other hand…she wasn't even in the picture, at all. _What is this? What's happening? _She sobbed.

"Naminé? Oh for the love of, ugh, what's going on?" Reiko got up from the bed, feeling slightly annoyed. She bobbed her head beside Naminé and only to found herself a tearful Naminé. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Naminé tried to say.

"You're so bad at lying Naminé! Look at you! Your face is all wet! Come now," Reiko put her arms around her shoulder, and she guided her towards the nearest comfort (chairs) she could find. Naminé was still gripping hard on the two photos. Her tear was slowly drained away, although there was still a bit of mist veiling her eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong," Reiko's gentle voice asked.

"T-the photos."

Upon hearing that, Reiko gently took away the photos in Naminé's hands and her eyes began to scan each of them. On her right hand was the photo she and Naminé have seen yesterday in the album, whilst the photo on her left hand was the crumpled family photo of the Pavlos. It even made Reiko wondered what this could mean. The little Naminé existed on the right photo, although she was not seen on the left photo. What really scared her was that the two photos were exactly the same.

"You don't think…Roxas has something to do with this, do you?" she asked.

Naminé could only shrug; she was confused yet terrified. Did she really belong in the Pavlos family? Or was she just…a foster child? Roxas' a cameraman. In other words, he's an expert in editing photos. If only she could ask him immediately, though he has gone to work and he wouldn't like to be disturbed during work.

"Calm down now Naminé. You can't just jump into a conclusion. How about you ask him tonight?" suggested Reiko. Naminé frantically nodded her head.

A sudden incoming call made the two of them jumped in surprise. Naminé's phone vibrated on the desk; waiting for her to answer the call. Reiko took it, and handed it over to Naminé. Naminé wiped away the remaining tears of hers before proceeding with the call.

"H-hello?" she tried to sound calm.

"Good morning, Naminé. I hope I'm not disturbing you at this hour," said a young lad's voice.

"N-no, not at all. Who's this?"

"It's me, Hayner. I'm here to inform you that Mr Robinson, the manager of the restaurant, would like to see you today at 12. Is that alright?" his gentleman voice asked.

Naminé's head ached. She nearly forgot that she'd start working at the restaurant tomorrow. Ah, it all happened too quickly for her like a bullet train. "12 is fine," she said.

"Alright then, I'll see you around then," he hung up.

"Who was that?" Reiko asked.

"It's um," she didn't want to tell who exactly it was as Reiko has somewhat obsession in Hayner, "It's my co-worker. I'll be heading to the restaurant today at 12 for a briefing with the manager."

"Really? Oh that's too bad, I can't come with you. I'll be having a class today at 2," Reiko pouted her thin lip.

Naminé chuckled softly, "It's okay. Perhaps you can drop by tomorrow when my shift starts."

"Of course I would!"

* * *

><p>The restaurant was half-filled with customers who were heading for their lunch breaks. Waiters and waitresses in black and white uniforms swiftly shuffled to the customers' tables to serve their meals. The restaurant was amazingly clean alright, though Mr Robinson was right; the ambience wasn't as cheerful as the last time she and Roxas had their dinner here.<p>

Standing right in the middle of the restaurant dressed in a long, black penguin coat was Mr Robinson, the manager. His flaming red hair was the contra of the uniform he was wearing, although to Naminé it looked a bit absurd for a manager to actually have such odd-looking spiky red flaming hair.

It was as though the manager has the telepathy ability as he suddenly turned towards where the awkward and shy Naminé was standing. He beamed at her and greeted her, "I assume you're the Miss Pavlos, am I right?" His green cat eyes nearly scared her, though she still felt the presence of kindness existed within him.

"Y-yes I am," she stammered.

"Ah, good, good! Come now, let's have a cup of tea in my office. Ah, Mr Oswald do bring some tea for our petite guest here," he said as Hayner passed by him.

They went through what seemed to be the waiters and waitresses pick-up area, and passed by the workers' lounge room. Straight ahead was a wooden modern classic door with a large brass plated name 'Alexander Robinson'. Mr Robinson, the manager, opened the door, and a lush of the black Arabica aroma coffee filled their nostrils. Oh it was splendid indeed.

There weren't much furniture inside his room, which Naminé thought it was rather odd, though there were a few chairs, a sofa, a desk, and a few counters neatly arranged. Mr Robinson beckoned her to the seat next to his desk, and Naminé slumped herself onto it. Her fingers nervously tapped her lap as if there was a silent music playing in the air.

"Right, Miss Pavlos. Have you got yourself a résumé?" asked Mr Robinson.

_Darn, _Naminé smacked. She has completely forgotten about that part. _Oh great Naminé, so much for a good first impression, _she told herself. "Um, n-no I haven't got one, sir," she admitted.

And Mr Robinson burst out laughing, "Sir? 'Sir'? Oh my, my, you really are something, Naminé!" he cried, "Please, Axel is enough for me."

"Axel? But I thought your name is spelled Alexander…I mean, shouldn't it be Alex?" Naminé worriedly asked.

Axel's mouth twitched as if the name 'Alex' was a curse to him, "Humph, that's my twin's nickname alright. See people do get confuse when it comes to our names. Alright let me make it clear to you; I'm Alexander Robinson though I prefer to be called as Axel, and my twin, who's not here now, is Axelandro and his nickname is Alex. Got it memorized?"

"Right, right of course," Naminé squeaked

"Anyway back to your résumé, I supposed I don't really need them. Bah! Who cares? You can play the piano alright?" Axel exclaimed.

"Y-yes sir- I mean, Axel. I'm in Grade 7 going 8. I know a few classics and modern classics like-,"

"Yea, yea Chopin, Bach, Mozart, Nobuo Uematsu, Shimomura Yoko, bla bla bla," Axel rolled his eyes. "I don't care whatever genre of songs you can play, just promise me you can entertain our guests," he added.

Before Naminé could reply, there was a sudden knock on the manager's door. "Come in," said Axel. The waiter with the name tag of 'Hayner' came in with a tray of cups and a pot of tea. He served it in front of them as though they happened to be the customers. As he was pouring the tea, Axel continued, "So, can you do that for me, Naminé?"

"Of course, I mean, I've been always entertaining my brother at home. So I guess it shouldn't really be a problem if it's here, right?" Naminé replied, feeling more confident of herself.

"Did you hear that, Mr Oswald? She'll do it for us! Oh this is superb!" Axel clasped, causing Hayner nearly spilling the tea.

"Yes, Axel, very perfect indeed," Hayner agreed.

"Good, good! Now as for your shift…"

* * *

><p>Yuna was about to enter her car when a hand stopped her from doing so. Feeling irritated and annoyed, her furious eyes glared at the man who has halted her. He leaned his stalwart figure against the body of the car. His eyes were covered beneath the dark shades.<p>

"What do you want?" Yuna snapped.

"What do I want?" the man repeated, "What do I want?" he yelled. He smacked the car and he drew their distance nearer, sending her a murderous aura. "Tell me the truth, now. What is that you're planning to do with her?" the man fumed.

Yuna merely rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about-,"

"Don't lie to me, Yuna!" he yelled. "This is not just a coincidence; you, Zack, and Tidus, all three of you in the same place at the same time. I am not stupid, Yuna. What is Zack's mastermind?" he asked between his gritting teeth.

Yuna glared at him hotly, "Just because all three of us are back at the same time, it doesn't mean we're plotting a revenge on you!" It was then she smacked her lips. Her eyes widened in terror. _Oh no. _

The man arose and removed his dark shades; revealing his raging blue ocean eyes. He groaned, "So that's it huh? Revenge? All of you are here just to seek revenge on me?"

Yuna hastily avoided his glare. She could be dead any moment if it weren't for Roxas' sense of kindness. "Get out of this town before I squish those brains of yours. Do you hear me?" Roxas grunted. Yuna rolled her eyes in response and she entered her vehicle, ignited the engine and drove off the city. Her fingers rapidly tapped on the phone's screen; dialling a number.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hi, professor. It has been a while hasn't it?" said Yuna with her sweet alluring voice.

"Anna? Anna Yuna? Is that really you? My gods! Yes it has been a while!" the man's voice exclaimed with glee.

Yuna chuckled softly, "So it has. Professor, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Why, anything for my favourite student! What is it you wish, my dear?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in The Times studio in Dawn City. Half of the workers have gone back home while the rest of them still had a few things to settle before they could escape from Miss Yaleson's 'evil' clutches. They sat with their backs straight like a ruler, and fingers pressing the buttons on the keyboard swiftly like butterflies.<p>

Roxas has completed his work though he thought about keeping Pence accompanied for a while. Yes that's right, Pence turned out to be one of the victims of Miss Yaleson's cruelness. Pence was sweating like he has been jogging outside during summer. His eyes quickly shifted from the computer, then back to the keyboard again. His back was straight alright, despite his size. "You alright? Need some coffee?" asked Roxas.

"No, no, I'm cool…right, I'm cool, yea," Pence murmured like a zombie.

"Suit yourself then."

A few minutes later, the sound of stiletto was drawn closer towards them. Roxas flung his head backwards, he muttered, "Oh boy…". The perm brunette woman strutted herself towards them with a file in her hand. As she came closer, her heavy scent of perfume nearly made Roxas puked on the table. She snorted.

"Ah, Mr Calcifer, so glad you could finish the news today," she smirked, although Pence was too focus in his work, he didn't even hear what the boss was complimenting (in a sarcastic way perhaps?). The annoyed Miss Yaleson smacked the file next to him, and Pence made a small jump. His eyes widened as if he just witnessed a ghost.

"W-what?" he stammered. His eyes came to adjust on the file, "What is that?"

Miss Yaleson leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest, "New work, Mr Calcifer. Pence's jaw dropped. His hands trembled upon reaching the file as though there was some kind of evil creature contained in it. As he began to read, Miss Yaleson continued her explanation, "As most of us are aware, the Reynolds had always been the richest family that had lived in Twilight Town, but do you remember what had happened to the family?"

Pence swallowed the small lump in his throat, "They died, didn't they? All of them did."

Miss Yaleson nodded her head, "That's right, but that's what we have been told."

"What do you mean?" Pence asked. Roxas didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, though Pence's curious voice has drawn his attention. He pushed his chair slightly away from his table, facing Miss Yaleson on his 12 o'clock.

"A person has claimed that he has seen of what seemed to be the 'key' to the Reynolds' gold. I'm not quite sure what 'key' the person was talking about, but I'm rather attracted about the Reynolds' gold. Do you get what I'm saying, Mr Calcifer?"

Pence nervously bit his lip, "When all of the members of the Reynolds family died, the gold was said to be missing for years, stolen perhaps."

"Very good, you're getting the point now, don't you? Mr Calcifer, I want you and Miss Lockhart to investigate this matter as soon as possible. Talk to this person regarding the 'key' of the Reynolds' gold."

"Right, and who is this person might be?"

Miss Yaleson beckoned him to jot down the name. She pronounced it clearly, "Alexander Robinson."

Roxas nearly fell of his chair as soon as he heard the name. His heart was throbbing so quickly, it ached. He has heard Naminé mentioning the surname before, 'Robinson'. He's the manager of Little Venice or so. _Don't tell me, he recognized…no it can't be, she can't be there! I thought she's… _Roxas jolted up so quickly, it made Pence jumped in surprised. "Are you okay Roxas? You looked like you've seen a ghost!" Pence exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm fine," Roxas lied.

"I can see you're not fine at all. So you heard what Miss Yaleson told me, huh? I thought I was the only one who would react that way. Weird isn't it? All of Reynolds' family are dead, but how could someone has the 'key' to the Reynolds' gold?" said Pence.

Roxas shut himself. _It can't be…it can't be… _the thoughts haunted him.

Pence finally yawned and stretched out every part of his body, "Well I'm done with the work here. Looks like I'll have more work to do tomorrow with Tifa. Heck you're going to be alone tomorrow pal!" he smiled.

"Right, yea alone I guess," Roxas muttered under his breath.

"C'mon let's get some coffee before going home eh?"

* * *

><p>Naminé was in her room, playing with Jadey the rabbit, when a phone call startled her. She hurriedly picked up the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey there, beautiful. How's your day?" an alluring voice spoke.

She knew whom the voice belonged to, "Fine I guess," she tried to calm herself.

"Ah, I say, are you free tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Well I have classes and…work tomorrow, but I think I'll be free in the evening," she said.

"Oh right, so you're working eh? Care to tell me where it is?" he cooed.

"Umm," there was no way she could hide it from him, "Little Venice, it's in Dawn City."

"Ah that famous restaurant, hmm I guess a cup of tea in the evening would be nice, doesn't it?"

"Wait, you're not coming over, are you?" she asked.

"Oh you'll just see…there's something I need to show you."


	9. Chapter 9 My Senior My Enemy

It was already late evening when Roxas arrived home after having coffee with Pence. He parked his crimson Ferrari next to Naminé's BMW. His body was still shivering from the fearful news Miss Yaleson brought in at the office just now. "Reynolds gold." "All of Reynolds family members are dead." What's going on? Yes, Roxas has known the Reynolds family for quite some time before they died in their burning mansion, although he didn't even know that the gold of Reynolds still existed in the town. Roxas laid his forehead on the car's steering, feeling so exhausted and anxious.

Butler Edward made several knocks on the car's window to wake up his master. Roxas tilted his head, and he nodded. He got out of the car and passed the car key to the butler before heading inside. The maids curtsied upon his arrival. Roxas asked them, "Have you seen Naminé?"

One of the maids answered, "Yes, master. She's in her room right now. Would you like me to call her?"

"No, I'll go there. Thank you," he replied.

Usually Roxas would slump on the sofa in the living room and watch the news on the TV, but tonight he didn't feel like doing so. He was far too worried till his face slightly paled. As Roxas reached the door of Naminé's room, he heard her voice talking to someone. Probably a friend? He told himself that. He knocked on the door before turning the knob inside.

"Naminé," he panted.

"Roxas? What's wrong? You look tired alright," she said. Naminé was still dressed in her casual clothes. She has her hand phone on one hand, and a crumpled paper on the other. Even though she seemed to be in her usual mood, Roxas could tell she has been crying by judging at her puffy and red eyes, although he didn't feel like asking her the reason.

"Do you…," he hesitated, "do you know anyone by the name Alexander Robinson?" he spoke so quickly he had to take another breath after finishing his sentence.

"Well yes. He's the manager of Little Venice, the place where I'm going to work. Is something wrong about him?" she warily asked.

Roxas finally exhaled; not in a relieved way. He proceeded in her room as if they were going for an interrogation, and Roxas was the interrogator. His eyes were as sharp as a hawk, leaving Naminé in a very uncomfortable condition. He finally asked, "Did you meet him today?"

For a second, Naminé thought Roxas was butting in her life again; asking her this, asking her that, though tonight Roxas' way of asking her activities were not usual. It was as though he thought she has committed a crime or something again (like meeting up with Zack, in which she hasn't…yet). "I had a call this morning from Hayner. He told me Mr Robinson wanted to see me for the interview...sort of. Well I did go there and we had teas before he gave me the working shift. Roxas, you're not going to say 'Stay away from Alexander' now, is it?" She sighed.

Roxas halted, "No of course not. He's your manager, why would I?"

"Well I don't know. You just love to keep me away from the people as if they're some kind of criminals," she bluntly said.

Before she knew it, Roxas was pacing towards her. What's he going to do now? Though his eyes weren't glaring at her. He reached out for the locket and held it in his hand. "Keep this out of sight," he said.

"Why should I?" she snapped.

"Naminé, this locket is very valuable, and you know, temptations are temptations. People might even cut off your neck just for this locket. Remember, your-Solrhea wanted you to have this specially on your 18th birthday. Just…don't make her upset," he sighed.

Naminé snatched the locket away from his hand, and she jingled the locket as if she was checking the weight, "It's not gold," she bluntly said.

"Yes it's not gold, but it's symbolic," Roxas sighed.

"Symbolic?"

"Never mind. When are you going to start your work?" Roxas deliberately changed the topic in fear he would accidentally spill out the things he shouldn't mention about.

"Tomorrow evening after Prof Demyx's class. I'm going out with my friend after that," she said.

"Friend? And who might that 'friend' will be?" he narrowed his eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, "Yuna." It was as though the name 'Yuna' would cast him a revenge spell, Roxas' fatigue expression abruptly disappeared. Instead, a dark aura seemed to be escaping within his anger.

"Oh really? Well have fun then," he boldly replied and left the room without another word. What's wrong with him? Naminé asked herself. Roxas hasn't been like himself lately. Did something happen at work? Or perhaps did he and Yuna coincidentally meet? Those questions ran in her mind, though she knew she could never get the answer; not with Roxas' egoism. Her hand was still clutching the crumpled family photo. If only he didn't leave her room that quick, she could've asked him about it.

She had to lie sometimes. Of course she wasn't going out with Yuna! In fact, she hasn't heard anything from her for quite some time. Naminé wondered if Yuna's eye disease was getting worse than before. She lay back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. Cheer up Naminé. You'll have a class with Prof Demyx tomorrow! A small voice uttered within her.

Before Naminé knew it, her eyes were slowly shutting into a slumber. Slowly…and gently…into a slumb-

Her hand phone vibrated from an incoming call. Her eyes flung open once again, and took several minutes to read the screen text; 'Incoming Call: Reiko Maemi.

"Hello?" she murmured in her fatigue voice.

"Naminé!" Reiko gleefully exclaimed through the phone. Naminé had to push the phone away from her ear.

"Thanks a lot," Naminé said in sarcasm.

Reiko's bubbly voice spoke, "Sorry, but anyway I have something exciting to tell you!"

Naminé rolled over, with her face buried in the mattress, she mumbled, "Yea? What is it then?"

Once again Naminé's ears had to overcome Reiko's shriek, "It's him! It's him! Oh my g-g-god!"

"Whoa calm down there, I'm losing you," Naminé snapped although she didn't mean to do so.

"Ugh don't ruin the mood! It's Hayner! Hayner Oswald is in the same university as me! In fact, we're even in the same class," she shrieked again.

"Really? Oh great," Naminé mumbled, nearly falling asleep.

"Nami? You don't sound surprised. Did you know this before I do?" Reiko's voice suddenly darkened. Of course, Naminé didn't know that Hayner happens to be in the same university as her friend. She was tired. In fact, her mind was already wandering in her dreamland, only the soul remained on Earth. What should Naminé actually react?

"Well I am surprised. It's just I'm really-,"

"Happy for me? Oh I know you'd say that!" Reiko chuckled over the phone.

Naminé's eyes urged for her to fling open though nothing seemed to be responding. She buried her face once again in the mattress; hoping some suffocation would help her to regain conscious. After all, Reiko has always being Hayner's ultimate enthusiast. For only then did she realize she's going to see Hayner often at the restaurant, as a matter of fact that was the main reason why she didn't sound surprise at all. Should I tell her? Naminé felt something rather unpleasant would happen if she were to tell her about Hayner being her co-worker.

Thus this was what came out of her lips, "Good for you Reiko. Perhaps fate has made you two for each other." She could hear Reiko's gleeful giggles over the phone. Without even asking, she knew that Reiko's face would be in strawberry red.

"Thanks Nami, you're the best. By the way, I was wandering if I could drop by at your workplace tomorrow evening. Will that be alright?"

"Er…well…I'm going to start the work tomorrow evening after Prof Demyx's class, and I'm going out afterwards," said Naminé though she didn't deliberately finding excuses for not letting Reiko coming over to Little Venice.

"Oh hmm," Reiko's voice whined, "Going out with Zack I supposed?" she abruptly cooed. Mood swing much?

Naminé hesitated to answer it immediately. What if Roxas was eavesdropping on their conversation outside? She hoped not, though she couldn't guarantee that for sure. After all, Roxas has already suspected the 'friend' wasn't going to be just a 'friend'. Naminé finally broke into a whisper, "Yea of course with him."

And Reiko loudly giggled over the phone, "I knew it! You guys are so cute! I envy you very much."

Naminé rolled her eyes; somehow talking about Zack has kept her eyes wide opened. Perhaps she too was Zack's ultimate enthusiast. She rolled on the mattress again, this time letting herself facing the ceiling. "Call me a date-spoiler," she bluntly snapped.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Before, at Prof Demyx's bungalow, he told me that he has known Roxas in the old times. I'm curious you know, seeing Roxas being all worried and mad when it comes to Zack. It was though Roxas' afraid if Zack would do something to me…like…like…-,"

"Raping you?" Reiko suggested.

"Ha ha very funny," Naminé said in broad sarcasm. Would he? No, she didn't think so.

"Hey I'm just saying," Reiko said.

"Well…I'll find out soon," Naminé uttered darkly.

* * *

><p>The pale brown haired damsel with her raging face barged in the white mansion, which startled the maids and butlers, although she didn't show them any signs of courtesy. She quickened her pace towards the common room and pushed the two doors opened. She was about to let out her anger on the master, though the strong aroma of coffee halted her back.<p>

Zack, with a partially-filled cup of coffee, raised his brow. His feet crossed on the table. Sat on the opposite of the table was Tidus, the tanned blonde who has a similar appearance as Roxas. The lad (Tidus) knew exactly the Yuna was unhappy. He could right away by the way she posed; hands across her chest, and feet tapping impatiently. Before he could even ask, Zack has already interrupted, "What seems to be the problem?"

It was as though everything was scripted as The Sweet Lady Yuna made her way towards a sofa and slumped onto it. Despite her elegant feature, her eyes spoke the opposite. "We have to leave," she bluntly spat. Both Zack and Tidus could guess that she has encountered the 'unwanted'.

Placing his cup on the coffee table, Zack calmly asked, "Did he ask you to leave?"

"Us. He asked us to leave," Yuna sternly replied between her gritting teeth. She huffed.

"And how on Earth does he know that we're plotting something against him?" Zack raised his brow once again. Though his deep blue eyes he could see that Yuna hesitated to answer his question immediately. She opened her mouth several times, although Zack has already rose his hand; gesturing her to stay silent.

"Did you tell him?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" she bellowed. Zack raised his hand for the second time, and Yuna obediently shut herself. Sensing that his lover was emotionally unstable, Tidus switched his place closer to her. He knew it was the right thing to do by judging her paled face.

Zack arose from his sitting, and slowly paced back and forth. He uttered darkly beneath his breath, "So Roxas knows about our plan then?"

She nodded.

"Humph…I guess we have no choice then," he sighed.

"What?" Tidus exclaimed. "So we're just going to listen to what he says and leave? After all the things we've sacrificed? After all the things YUNA has sacrificed for us?" he huffed.

"You joined this by your own will," Zack reminded him.

"I joined this because I was hoping for a better future without him and her in the town!"

"And so it shall be!" Zack bellowed.

Tidus stared at him in great confusion. He slumped back to the chair. Without even realizing it, he has already caused the Sweet Lady Yuna's eyes to weep. He sighed, and he squeezed her hand as an apology. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Zack," he lowered his voice as soon as he noticed a few maids busily bobbing their heads at the corner of the room. Their arguments must've drawn their attentions.

"Yuna, what's the current status now?" Zack asked.

The weeping Yuna quickly shed her tears away. She calmed herself before reporting in, "I…I've contacted him."

"Oh?" said Zack in awe. He lay back on the chair and poured some more coffee, letting the strong essence capture the moment. "And what did he say?"

"He…," she hesitated, "he…," a lump has grown in her throat, she tried to swallow it although it was like swallowing a great lump of guiltiness and sins. "He said he'll do it," she finally said. The news seemed to have pleased the master as a wide devious smile was plastering on his face. She promptly shut her eyes and uttered her prayers silently. What exactly was she planning to do? She opened her eyes once again, and knew instantly that she has just committed probably the biggest sin in her life.

"Good, good. Let's have a little change in plan now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The ambience of the class slowly decrescendo into soft mutterings as their favourite, whacky, unpredictable, groovy, funky, ballerina dancer, scones lover, tea parties organiser Professor Demetri Yan Xandalus Nocte barged in through the entrance of the hall. Only this time, he wasn't in his funky groovy-style baggy clothes. In fact, it was as though he just came back from the opera house. His long penguin suit nearly kissed the floor, and his hat seemed like it could reach the sky and grab those cotton candies of clouds.<p>

Once again, Prof Demyx has successfully surprised his students till the 'jaw dropping moment' and 'eyes as round as circles with perfect circumferences' conveyed in the hall. As he reached on the altar of the hall, a student frantically yelled from the back hall, "Oh c'mon! You've got to be kidding me!"

Prof Demyx took of his hat and he narrowed his eyes as if to search the culprit, "Sorry?" his loud yet assuring voice asked. All eyes turned around to face the student. Though they knew who the culprit was, Prof Demyx didn't seem like that would affect his lessons. He turned on the laptop and asked a few students to help him out with the settings.

Sat in the middle of the hall was the young Naminé Pavlos, feeling absolutely fresh for the first time. Was it because she was too excited towards the date? Wait, no, no it's not a date. It's just a meeting. Okay, me and him. Meet. Meet. That's all. She shook her head to clear of her mind. "Is something troubling you?" asked her colleague friend, Yuna, who was sitting beside her.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Naminé lied. Does she really need to know everything? She wondered.

Unexpectedly, Yuna beckoned her to lean nearer. Naminé obeyed. "Listen Naminé," she broke into a whisper. For only then Naminé needed to really clear off her mind to focus. "I have something to tell you…"

"Well what is it then?" Naminé whispered back.

"I'm…I'm going to-,"

"Ah! Class is starting! Oh, would you like to share something with us Miss Sakagawa? Miss Pavlos hmm?" Prof Demyx clasped his hands. He's joking right? Naminé thought. "Well? C'mon! I love stories! Oh believe me I do. Rapunzel's my favourite. Have you all read it? I say that story is rather interesting if you read it with heart and not eyes. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" he leaned to a student who nervously shook her head. "Humph, of course you don't. Oh but you know, Cinderella is pretty good too-,"

"Just carry on with the lessons for god's sake!" the previous culprit yelled once again.

Feeling slightly insulted, Prof Demyx returned back to the altar and started projecting the presentations he has prepared. Although before he proceeded with the lessons, he took out a printed paper and put on his reading glasses. His eyes briefly travelled from left to right.

"Ah I forgot to inform you that starting next week, your first semester tests will start!" he said it joyfully. The students broke into many 'aw's and 'naw's and 'baw's, and the culprit even managed to slip in 'GOD DAMN IT' somewhere in between the whines. "Now, now, children, it's just a test alright. Nothing big, nothing small, study well, and you can score! With Prof Demyx in the aid, you can score Straight As!" he said with his commercial voice. Was he promoting a tuition class?

"Alright, alright, calm down now. I didn't bring up this topic on purpose…well actually I do. You see, that'll give you some boost to concentrate during my lecture. Ah but of course, a deal with Prof Demyx is always a deal." He flattened the paper. "I thank you all for those who managed to attend the tea party. The scones were great, weren't they? Ha ha, well anyway," he cleared his throat, "unfortunately our dearest friend in this hall couldn't make it on that day. Oh my, my. Tisk tisk. A deal is a deal, Miss Sakagawa; you'll be marked zero."

The students abruptly took several glances at the Sweet Lady Yuna. Naminé knew that Yuna couldn't make it due to her health problem, but can't Prof Demyx at least consider it? She whispered to her, "Yuna, you were sick on that day, weren't you? Why don't you tell him the truth? It's not fair if he gives you zero just because you couldn't make it!"

Though Yuna broke into soft chuckles and shook her head lightly. She tilted her head, facing Naminé, "It's alright, Naminé. I won't get zero."

"What do you mean-,"

"Shush! The lesson's starting," Yuna hissed.

* * *

><p>As the clock ticks precisely at 12.00 pm, Prof Demyx sombrely ended his lecture; he was hoping to earn a few more hours with his precious students to tell them the amazing stories about Da Vinci. He finally decided to let it be as their group assignments. The students have already started packing in their things, including our artist, Naminé, and Yuna. "Want to grab lunch together?" Yuna asked.<p>

"Er…sorry I can't go. I have a work to do afterwards," Naminé hesitated.

"Oh, you mean the assignment?"

"N-no. It's uh…part-time work," Naminé tried to smile. This just feels too awkward.

Yuna's expression clearly showed how curious she was, although she didn't intend to butt in Naminé's life, she quickly changed the topic, "Good luck I guess?"

"Thanks," Naminé chuckled. The two descended the stairs together and they found themselves greeted by Prof Demyx who was still packing in his laptop accessories. He tilted his head as he realized their presences in front of him.

"Not going home girls?" he gleefully asked.

"About to," said Yuna.

"Ah that reminds me, Miss Sakagawa. I heard from the council that you're moving to another university, is that true?" he raised his brow.

_What?_ Naminé stared at her in disbelief. _You can't be serious!_ A sudden cold and uninvited ambience crawled onto her petite skin. She started to shiver. On the other hand, the paled brown hair girl had the sweet smile of hers crossing her lips. She nodded a few times and said, "Yes that's right. I'm moving back to Darson University in Hallow Bastion. I'm not sure what kind of discussion they had but the council is taking me back in."

Prof Demyx nodded and he beamed at her widely, "One thing is for sure, they have made the right decision," he patted her shoulders, "I wish you the very best of luck there. Don't ever come back here alright? I want to see you in that golden blue robe of Darson's! Do come over here to visit sometime though, your friend here will miss you." His eyes moved towards Naminé who remained quiet the whole time.

"Yes of course. Thank you very much for being my lecturer even for a short time," Yuna bowed.

"Ah very short indeed, isn't it?" he sighed. "Well…till our path cross again," he smiled once again before proceeding towards the exit of the hall.

Yuna has anticipated this before. She felt guilty though there was nothing she could do…nothing at all. Her eyes slowly shifted towards Naminé whom yet remained as still as she was a few minutes ago. The bomb news must've brought her to a hibernate mode. Yuna shook her shoulders lightly. The orbs of the young artist finally came to focus on her, although they were glimmering with tears.

"Darson's hmm?" Naminé, half-angry and half-confused, asked.

Was that even a question? Yuna wasn't sure what to answer. She took several seconds to choose the right words for her, "Yes…well the council must've second thought about my grades and everything."

"But you told me-,"

"I know. I've failed during the examination before, and I had being kicked out because of that. But…everyone deserves a second chance, right?" she added, "I'm sorry, Naminé."

Naminé had to swallow the lump. She couldn't even speak properly while the remains of the lump clung onto the skin of the throat. She muttered, "Lucky you…to even be in Darson before."

Upon hearing that, Yuna knew exactly the reason behind those tears. Naminé's dream university is Darson. But why is she even in this dumb college while Darson could've provided her all the best art lectures in the world. Unless…it was as though someone has thrown the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle to her and she caught it on time. Unless Roxas knew about who's who in Darson. Even though Naminé was softly sobbing under her small breaths, Yuna has already an idea that could remove that sombre face of Naminé's. She comforted her as that was the only best option she could think of.

"I'm sorry Naminé," she repeated again, this time it was more assuring.

Naminé's sobs turned into a dead silence, though she could still feel the stinging pain of sadness aching in her heart. _This is your entire fault, Roxas. If only…if only I'm in Darson. I would've never felt like this before. _

"Naminé? Yuna's sweet voice persuaded her instincts to look at her. Naminé tilted her head, with her face expressing how she felt; red nose and misty eyes. "Would you like to come to Darson for a while?"

* * *

><p>Roxas has been spinning around 360 degrees on the chair for the 10th time. His colleagues have been abducted, wait no, there were going for an interview with Mr Robinson. Roxas did insist on going with Tifa and Pence though Miss Yaleson has prohibited him from doing so. "A cameraman will always be a cameraman," the words uttered from her overly coloured lips. Usually Tifa would appear at the corner with a cup of coffee in her hand, and she would offer him the coffee. While Pence would have troubles with the computer or perhaps he would've arrived late again due to soccer match aired last night.<p>

"Ugh," he grunted. Boredom swarmed onto him like bees and dropping its 'stinging' veils of drowsiness over him. He took out his DSLR and looked into the pictures he had taken before. From Naminé's graduation day, to some work, to another work, to Prof Demyx's tea party, and to another work. He even started to recall the present he has given to Naminé. He hoped she likes it as it took him several nights to retrieve the old photos and reedit the once again….especially the last picture of the family.

_Wait, no, Roxas. You mustn't tell her._ He briefly shook his head. He glanced over his table and all he could see were just workers of the Times Studio pacing here and there with files in their hands. Straight ahead was the boss', Miss Yaleson, office. The door was widely opened alright, was she expecting a guest? No it didn't seem so as there was no one in the room. Has she gone for a meeting? His heart leapt in excitement. DSLR on his one hand and the other was his Ferrari car key. Roxas stealthy made his way towards the elevator. One touch of the button and he'd be out of the building.

"Roxas?" a feminine voice called him.

Shoot. He slowly turned his head around, and hoped to encounter the brunette boss, but WHOA! She wasn't a brunette at all! She was…blonde. "Uh…yes, can I help you?" he hesitated.

"You dropped this," the blonde said as she presented him a card. He took it and he swore to God, he was glad it was that blonde who found it. If it was Miss Yaleson to notice his missing business card, he'd surely be engraving his own tomb by then.

"Right thanks," he said before entering the elevator.

Now…where was he supposed to go again? _Pence and Tifa must be meeting up with Mr Robinson, Naminé's manager. The question is; where are they meeting up? It could by at any of the local cafes in Dawn City. It could even be at some expensive restaurants. Who knows, perhaps Mr Robinson was considering to gather a few inspirations- whoa, whoa wait! A restaurant? That's it! There was no way he could've just leaved his own restaurant to the hands of his waiters and waitresses_. "Right, Little Venice here I come."

The room was white. No really, it was white. Just…white. You name it; white wallpapers, white chairs, white tables, white curtains, white laptops, white mugs, white rugs, white this and white that. Somehow Pence and Tifa felt like they were in heaven already. They weren't…right? _No, no. Stay focus, Pence. You're on Earth. You're alive. You're not dead yet. Right._ Pence shook his head briefly. Sitting beside him was his colleague, Tifa Lockhart, who coincidentally was wearing a white summer dress. Awkward much? Meanwhile, Mr Robinson, the manager of Little Venice was on the luxurious brilliant white armchair on their opposites.

For only then did Pence even feel like he was in the Judgement Day, whereby Mr Robinson plays as the God, and he was being judged; heaven or hell? How about heavell? Axel tapped his chin, "So…you're the interviewers?"

"Yes Go-, I mean, Sir. Mr Robinson, Sir," Pence stammered.

"Mr Robinson? Bah! Who cares about that name? It's Alexander! Axel for short," Axel clasped his hands.

"But I thought it's Alex-,"

"Axel," the manager sternly repeated.

"Right, right," Pence lowered his voice.

What was this aura between those two? It was as though Axel didn't even like their presences in his restaurant. "Anyway Axel, we're here to ask you a few questions -,"

"Pfft obviously. Why else would you be here?" Axel interrupted.

"…yes, of course. How certain are you of this 'key' of the Reynolds' gold?"

Although Axel didn't reply it instantly, he arose from the armchair instead. With his fingers tapping on his chin, as if remembering the past, "Years ago when I was a teenager, there was huge news about the Reynolds' family, spending nearly half of their savings to buy a large vault of gold in Twilight Town. According to the news, the vault was securely guarded and even being locked with 10 different locks. I have no idea what kind of locks they use, though the reporter has stated that one of the members of the Reynolds family has the key which will unlock the last lock of the vault," he paused.

He turned to look at them, "The 'key' was a locket with the Reynolds' initial imprinted on it. And apparently, I think I have seen the locket in my own restaurant."

Tifa and Pence exchanged look. "But I thought all of the Reynolds' members are dead?" said Tifa.

Axel nodded, "They are or perhaps that's what the news told us. The gold went missing along with the locket after the fire at the mansion and they have never been found since then. Unless…"

"Unless?" Pence raised his brow.

"Unless one of the members survived," Axel uttered darkly.

"Axel, how sure are you with the survived one? We all know the fire at the mansion was the greatest fire that has been recorded in the town's history," Tifa argued. Her other hand started to scribble all the important notes Axel has mentioned.

"Even if I tell you this, you probably wouldn't believe me. I went to their graves yesterday just to confirm a few things. And I am very certain about a survived member. The Reynolds was a family of four; Hewitt Michael Reynolds, the father, Yumiko Reynolds, the mother, and their two daughters Christina Kairi and Elwyn Shiori. Got it memorized?"

"Yea, yea," Tifa mumbled as she quickly jotted down all the names.

"Surprisingly," he sighed, "I only found three graves instead of four."

Pence's eyes widened in surprise although Tifa seemed too busy with the notes; she had her calm look on her. "I-I see," Pence spoke with a stutter. He quickly dabbed the beads of sweats on his forehead. "And the locket?"

Axel was hoping for Pence to mention that. He gestured the two of them towards the door the room. Tifa and Pence followed him from behind. As he twisted the knob, they were startled to be greeted with a blonde lad.

"Roxas?" Tifa and Pence exclaimed in unison.

"Roxas?" Axel raised his brow.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" Tifa asked.

Roxas raised his DSLR in one hand and said, "No pictures? Mm doesn't sound like The Times." He barged inside. He tilted once again only to realize he has intruded something that was supposed to be very important. "Right sorry about that. You must be Mr Robinson," he held out his hand, "I'm Anaxagoras Pavlos, the uh…photographer of The Times."

"Whoa, whoa, Pavlos? P-A-V-L-O-S? Are you serious?" Axel hollered.

"I know my sister works here," Roxas sighed.

"She does?" Tifa and Pence exclaimed in unison again. What's with them and their synchronicity?

"Well, well this is a very big surprise. Uh, yes the locket, right this way Pence, Tifa, Ana," Axel beckoned them once again towards the door.

"It's Roxas," Roxas darkly uttered though no one seemed to take notice.

As Axel opened the door for the second time, they were greeted with such calm and dulcet tone of the piano of the restaurant. Each notes slightly echoed in their eardrums as though it was played in a mystical dream. Both Pence and Tifa were totally indulged in the soft rhythms and melodies. But to Roxas; it was nostalgic. He has played this piece before. "Cecile Chaminade 'Elegie' opus 126," the blonde lad softly uttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey…heey," the young girl gently shook his shoulder. <em>

"_Huh? What?" the lad tilted his head; confused. _

_The pale brown haired girl shook her head in disbelief. Why did she even like this guy in the first place? He's easily distracted, idiot, finicky, and what's more; he's the apple of every girls' eyes. Pathetic. "I asked you what song that was," she sighed. _

_The lad gently placed his skinny fingers on the white keys of the piano. He smiled to himself as though the music was still playing in his minds. "Cecile Chaminade 'Elegie' opus 126," he proudly said. Without even realizing it, his fingers were already in position with the music's notes. _

"_Cecile what?" the girl asked. _

"_To make it simple, it's Elegie," the lad softly uttered. He loved the piece. And so did she. _

"_Would you like to listen to it again?" _

_The young girl plopped herself beside him, and placed her hands on her lap. The shiny surface of the black granddaughter's piano reflected their young and petite features. She was a comely girl, and he was a beautiful lad. The two could've looked like an angel couple, descended from heaven. "Of course," the girls' alluring voice gently spoke._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roxy, are you coming or not?" Tifa poked his shoulder. He blinked his eyes several times. <em>What was that? <em>"Well I take that as a 'no' then. Hey while you're with that camera, why don't you take a few snapshots of Axel?"

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Roxas quickly asked.

"Well Axel's going to show us the owner of the locket," said Pence. "He said she's sitting right at the end of the room. But you know, my eye sight is kind of poor so I can't really see which person he was talking about," he added.

Roxas' eyes followed towards Pence's direction. His heart abruptly throbbed in anxious; frightened. "No," he softly uttered. The girl, the locket bearer, was quietly sitting alone at a very small corner of the restaurant. The piano has being stopped, but for how long? Did it happen while he was day dreaming? Her light blonde hair draped over her skinny shoulders. The locket…was not visible. No, not from where they were standing.

"Sorry?" Pence wondered.

"Are you sure it's not that girl?" Roxas motioned towards a random girl.

"Maybe, but we're waiting for Axel now," Tifa interrupted.

Roxas quickly spun to face her; she jumped in surprise. "Where is he?" Roxas darkly asked. Tifa gestured him back at the door where they went; the white room. Before neither Tifa nor Pence could even ask his intentions, Roxas stormed his way in the room. He turned the knob and closed it behind him.

"Ah, Ana. Well are you ready to take a few snapshots of the girl?" Axel asked while sorting out a few documents.

"For the second time, Mr Robinson-,"

"Axel," the manager fumed.

"Shut up!" he smacked his fist on the table and sent out the documents in air. Axel's green tinted irises gravely glared him. Without even thinking of the consequences, Roxas grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the wall. His deep blue eyes turned violently cold. "What do you know about the girl?" he grunted.

"Why are you even protecting her?" Axel demanded.

"Reynolds' family members are dead! None of them survived the fire!" Roxas ignored the question.

Axel landed his fist on Roxas' face. Roxas crashed on the floor and he probably even slumped on his DSLR. It didn't matter…for now. He stood up, and swept the dried blood away. Axel retied his checked tie once again as Roxas has spoiled it. "That's very stupid of you to treat your client like that. But that's alright. Perhaps I guess that's just how we negotiate, in a _hard _way. As for the Reynolds, why don't you pay them a little visit huh? And start learning mathematics once again."

As Axel passed by him towards the door, he added, "I'm going to pretend like nothing has happened. You should be thankful that I still allow Naminé to work here, despite your wretched attitudes towards me."

_What?_

Roxas hastily turned around, "You mean…it wasn't Naminé?"

The door was opened, and Pence and Tifa were eagerly waiting for the manager to show them the locket bearer. It was a good thing that none of them noticed Roxas' slightly cut face. "It was never _her_, idiot," said the manager over his shoulder. And he closed the door behind him, leaving Roxas alone in deep guilt.

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>It took him a while to fix his hair and dabbed the last blood on his lips before exiting the white room. As he turned around, he saw the three of them were interviewing a young girl, probably a teenager. Axel nodded to him as he noticed his presence. Feeling slightly ashamed, Roxas nodded back in response. <em>What the hell have I done? <em>He asked himself, although Axel did mention something useful to him. _"As for the Reynolds, why don't you pay them a little visit huh? And start learning mathematics once again."_

Bah who cares about the mathematics part? But the Reynolds' graves have already given him the clues regarding the locket…and its _rightful _bearer. It was nearly evening, and Roxas should've gone back to the studio earlier or else Miss Yaleson would notice his sudden absent. Apparently, he didn't care much about that. He'd choose Reynolds' matters rather than his stupid work at the studio. Speaking of which, Naminé's working shift should end in a few more minutes as well. Perhaps she would care to go home with him? Then again, she has told him that she'd be off with her friend.

Who's the friend supposed to be? Roxas wanted to know though he was anxious if Naminé would think he was barging in her life once again. Doesn't he have the rights to know? His footsteps quickened upon reaching the entrance. But before he could even proceed further, he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Roxas?"

The voice was familiar. He turned around and only to found himself a confused Naminé looking at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

It was Roxas' intention to actually come to the restaurant, but, the matters of Reynolds were so precious to him, he just had to. "Work," he simply replied.

"You know you could've told me that you're coming here," she sighed.

"Yea? And what if I did? Hmm? Are you going to tell that 'friend' of yours to hide?" he teased. It was as though the question haunted the young artist as she instantly released her grip. Her face slightly paled.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered.

"Know what?" he raised his brow. Then it came to him; she was hiding something. He inched closer, "Are you hiding things from me again, Naminé?" he whispered.

"Oh, shut up!" she smacked his face. "Am not!" she huffed.

"Alright then, if you say so. Right, don't get home too late 'kay?" he patted her head. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was late evening when Naminé's 'friend' arrived at the entrance of the restaurant. She was already dressed in her most favourite summer dress with a cream leather jacket covering her top. Zack stepped out of the car, feeling half guilty and half mesmerized by her angelic appearance. He approached her steadily, "Ready to go?"<p>

Instead of replying 'yes' or 'no', Naminé simply pushed herself from the wall and walked silently towards the car. She even proceeded without even asking his permission. _Oh boy…_Zack thought. He didn't really mean to make her mad. He just had a few _things _to settle. Even after he entered the car, she was still quiet. He ignited the engine and reversed the car. While on the road, he finally asked, "So have you ever been to the amusement park?"

She shook her head.

"Great! 'Cause that's where we're going tonight!" he exclaimed; hoping she would at least smile. She didn't.

If Zack didn't do this for the plan's sake, he would've stopped the car in the middle of the road and threw her on the street. He…hated girls like her; all moody when things aren't going according to plans, he'll have to cheer them up every time it happens, etcetera and etcetera. The car was speeding up as he let out his anger on the gas pedal, though Naminé didn't mind that much. Roxas' driving is even crazier. She noticed that he was taking her away from Twilight Town, and to Dawn City.

Night has already fallen when they reached the amusement park. Even from inside the car, she could hear the loud circus music being amplified on big stereos. There were many people alright and they weren't just consisted of kids and parents, even teenagers and young couples sometimes made their appearances. As she stepped out of the car, a swarm of guilt finally stung her; Roxas had told her not to return home late, but a date at the amusement park? Hmm who could guarantee to reach home before 12?

Zack leaded her into the crowds and she kept herself covered in the jacket. Despite her height, she could still manage to catch a few glimpses of the park's attraction; crazy thrilling rides, haunted houses, stalls of foods and drinks, mini games, and even mazes. _Mazes? _Oh she loved those. She remembered being lost in a maze when Roxas and she were playing together and a mansion. She halted. _Who's mansion? _A slight headache had made its way in. She shut her eyes.

"Naminé? Is everything alright?" Zack asked worriedly as he saw her slight paled face. She shook her head in response. "Come, let's get in to that one first!" he took her by the hand and guided her towards a humongous Ferris wheel. Her eyes widened. _That is one HUGE thing. _How many people can it carry per ride? 100? Or perhaps even more! Naminé just hoped that Ferris wheel wouldn't stick in the middle of the sky.

Just as they arrived at the queuing line, Naminé couldn't help to peek on the people who've just exited the ride. _They all seemed fine, _she told herself though she already felt the small twist in her stomach. Like…like…she could throw up any moment she step inside the Ferris wheel. _Oh god no, _she uttered to herself. Naminé glanced her back several times; more people have started to queue behind her. She bit her lips nervously; _this is a bad idea. _

"Are you ready Naminé?" Zack whispered, his hands still gripping tightly around hers. Is it alright even if she says 'no'? Well she didn't want to upset him. No, not on their first date…this is a date…right? She wasn't so sure after all.

"Um…well I was wondering -,"

"Alright, please get in, sir. Please follow the safety instructions when you're inside," said the girl who was in charge of the ride.

"No problem." Zack tugged Naminé behind him. She followed him quietly inside, and the girl hurriedly locked the door. Zack sat on one side while Naminé on the other side. Her feet were glued to the only ground. The car slowly began to ascend higher in the sky. Even the wind started to blow aggressively which result in a few turbulence.

"Pretty relaxing huh?" Zack broke the silent.

Naminé scooted herself nearer the window and tried to relax her mind. Instead, she just made herself found out that she was even taller than the trees now. She shut her eyes. _Why am I even here? Oh right, I'm supposed to find out how those two know each other. Date pooper. But … _she peeked on the scene; the car just lifted higher and higher. _Not a good moment, not at all. _She briefly shook her head.

"Are you alright Naminé? You've been quiet from the start," asked the lad on her opposite. She opened her eyes and didn't even remove any angles away from him. She was staring, wait no, glaring, wait no that's not the right word…she was…distracting herself, right. Naminé weakly tried to crack a smile but all that came was a tearful face. Zack bended over, "Are you on your period?"

"WHAT?"

He broke into a laugh. Naminé madly huffed and removed her gaze from him, and accidentally looked below. "Oh god," she uttered and shut her eyes for the third time in a row. Out of the blue Zack arose from his seat and he slumped right next to her.

"I know you're scared, right?" his deep yet gentle and assuring voice asked. She couldn't help but to admit after all. "Well, I'm here. And there's nothing to be afraid of if Zack's around, isn't it?" he threw his arms around her tiny shoulders. She nodded once again.

Not long when the car was reaching the peak of the wheel, there was a sudden grunting sound made from below. The two were nearly thrown off their seats; Zack grabbed hold of Naminé as she turned paler than before. "W-what's happening?" her husky voice asked in great fear. The heroic Zack stood up and lowered his gaze from above. He noticed a few people in different cars were also following his actions. They were wondering what's going on.

"Mm…I think we're going to be stuck here for a few minutes," he calmly announced.

"You're joking!" Naminé's voice turned shaky. Her small body started to tremble despite the jacket she wore.

"Do I? Care to take a look?" he extended his hand though she quickly looked away hotly. _As expected. _After taking a few more glances, Zack returned back to his seat beside her. On the other hand, Naminé has started to worry even more. She checked her watch a few times; 9.45 pm. Soon Roxas would call her and started lecturing about going home late. She wouldn't want Zack to hear it; it's entirely humiliating.

"Zack…"

"Hmm?" he turned around upon hearing the gentle voice. She didn't look at him though; she was facing the dark blue sky instead. "What is it?" he asked.

"How did you and Roxas meet?" there was a slight shivering tone in her voice. Her eyes still refused to shift towards the lad standing at her side.

"Ah…that…," Zack slumped onto the seat on her opposite, hoping she would at least take a glimpse at him; she didn't. "Well, we both have known each other since middle school. He was my senior, the best senior I've ever had. Even though we don't have much in common, he'd always be there to help me. You see, if it weren't for him, I may not even be here."

_May not even be here? _Naminé finally turned her head. Her face, obviously, was displaying the curiosity she has in her mind. "What do you mean by that?"

He smirked, "I could've die, and not live with this luxurious life I have now. And that's why I'm in debt with him."

"You've mentioned that at Prof Demyx's tea party, didn't you? But why did Roxas reject your gratitude?"

"That's simple. He hates me."

"And why's that?"

"…because he thinks I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Yes I know, I shouldn't write author's note, but this is simply to explain about my sudden 'disappearance'. My laptop and Internet are alright, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the those two things. Although sadly to say, I can't spend much time on writing nowadays. This year I'll be taking the most important examination of my life. So yea, you get the whole idea; homework, additional classes, coursework and etc. I'm not going to stop writing but I will try my best to continue this story. Perhaps I'll write from time to time and upload it later, but I can't guarantee any quick episodes. Thank you for reading the story and I hope you'll continue to support it. I'll definitely continue the story, so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive MeNot

"_He thinks I'm going to kill you."_

_That's not true…_

"_I am the murderous fire. I will burn anything that vexes me." _

_You're not!_

"_Don't trust Roxas…he's a fool."_

…

"_Roxas doesn't know you well, he doesn't care about you."_

_He does! Don't talk about him as if you know everything!_

"_I've been with him since you were little, Naminé. I have known all the sins he has committed."_

_Shut up…shut up…_

"SHUT UP!"

Her bright blue orbs abruptly flung opened. How long has she been hallucinating? 10 minutes? Or perhaps for half an hour? By the time she returned back to reality, Roxas' eyes were already set on her; anxious and puzzled. Her hands were trembling though it was not visible from Roxas' sight, in fact; she has even broken a mug given by Aunt Aqua, accidentally of course.

The outcome of Roxas was rather unexpected; he grabbed her hand and shoved her up from her sitting. Naminé yelped as his grip tightened onto her petite skin. She could feel his acrimony aura dispersed from his cold eyes. And the way he grabbed her was not pleasant at all. She gulped and shut her eyes as if that was the only best option she could think of.

"Where were you last night?" the sharp words escaped from him.

"..D-Dawn City."

He harshly tugged her closer and let his eyes studied her pale complexion. On the other hand, Naminé couldn't come up with anything else to avoid his glare; she was forced to play innocent.

"What have you taken?" his voice slightly rose.

Shocked by his question, Naminé hesitantly struggled to free herself from his tight grip, though Roxas was far too strong and energetic. She grunted, "What are you implying?"

"HAVE YOU TAKEN DRUGS NAMINÉ?" he bellowed, sending echoes across the hall and driving the attentions of the maids and butlers of the mansion. He shoved her back in grave rage.

"I have not! How could you say that?" she helplessly whined. Crystal tears began to flicker in her eyes. She was, after all, speaking the truth. What was Roxas thinking to simply accuse her of taking illegal drugs? Was it because she was having a brief hallucination? _Idiot, idiot, idiot Roxas! Stop it! _

Roxas slammed his fist on the dining table, and a deep red mark was left on his hand. As he tilted his head to face her, she could still feel the nasty aura clinging on him. "Your face is paled, your hand was trembling, and you were hallucinating," he mentioned those words in gritting teeth.

"How did you know-,"

"I know Naminé! I know!" he cried. "I'm your brother," his voice toned down slightly.

_What does it matter anyway? Admitting it won't make any difference. All this while, you've been doing nothing else but barging in my life. How can you say that you know it? _She looked away; being unable to accept his words. _You know nothing; all mouth and trousers._ Despite the tears were showering from her eyes, she didn't feel like drying it. Meanwhile, Roxas knew she was definitely hiding things from him. He wanted to ask, though he feared she might think of him as a father rather than a brother. He took a stepped closer; Naminé still refused to make eye contacts with him.

He finally knelt beside her and clasped her hand which surprised him as she didn't refuse. "Who did this to you?" he softly asked.

Naminé briefly shook her head, and bluntly replied, "Nobody did. I'm fine Roxas, I'm not taking any drugs."

Roxas, half-believed half-doubted, couldn't help but to feel ashamed of what he did. He was too worried for her as he noticed that she has indeed changed after she met with Zack. Perhaps sending her to Twilight College was a big mistake. _I shouldn't have done it. I should've sent you to Darson's just like you wanted…but I couldn't either. He's there…_ 'He' was not Zachary. 'He' was someone that Roxas feared most for Naminé, but he has drawn the decision to not let her know the virulent man.

"You need to rest. Do you have any class today?"

She shook her head again, still refusing to turn to his side. Roxas then let go of her hand, perhaps that's what she wanted after all. "I'll take you to the doctor after work. Till then…please…don't go out of the mansion."

_Please? _The artist eventually looked at him. It was unbelievable. _Did he just say 'please'? _Her eyes were full of curiosity and wonders. Although that was the opposite of what Roxas' eyes were telling her. They were full of sombreness and apprehensive instead. "Right, I'll be off then," he quickly added. Took his bag and left the hall. He was greeted by Butler Edward who has been standing patiently in front of the door; waiting for his master's orders.

"I assumed you've overheard it," said Roxas.

The butler politely nodded his head, "Yes of course, master. It was rather…a distinct argument." He handed the car key for his master.

After placing his bag in the car, a heavy sigh escaped from Roxas' lips. He turned once more facing the mansion. "Don't worry master. Maid Clara and I shall take care of her," the butler bowed upon saying it. Somehow it made Roxas relieved. He trusted Butler Edward just as much as he used to trust his friends. _My…friends? Stop Roxas. Focus. You have work today. _He shook his head and entered the car.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Roxas," a The Times' officer greeted him.<p>

"Morning," he tried to sound as lively as has always been.

Placing his bag under his table, Roxas stretched out every part of his body before slumping onto the chair. Then, he noticed that something was rather different. He stood up once again only to be found Pence and Tifa's absences. _Where have they gone to in the early morning? _He asked himself. Somehow Roxas admitted that he kind of missed Tifa's usual visit with the cup of coffee in her hand. Not that he wanted Tifa, he wanted the coffee instead. And Pence's usual grunts, he enjoyed that one most.

"Well then, since Tifa's not here, I might as well start making my own coffee," he encouraged himself. He passed by Miss Yaleson's office to the beverage corner. This was after all, Roxas' first time stepping in at the corner. He felt awkward as the other workers seemed to get used to operating the coffee machine. He hoped, Roxas really hoped, he wouldn't cause anything that was humiliating.

"Let's see," he approached the machine. It was a good thing the machine has a step-by-step instruction on coffee brewing. There was only one cup left though, and it was placed right at the end of the counter. Roxas extended his hand to reach it, but he didn't notice that another person was reaching for it too. Their hands nearly collided. Roxas' quick reflexes immediately retracted his hand.

He tilted his head; Miss Yaleson.

"Ah, good morning Mr Pavlos. I've never seen you in the beverage corner before. Is this your first time?" she asked him as though they've just met.

"Well…," should he tell her that Tifa's the one who has been distributing free coffees daily? "Yes," he boldly replied.

As if the answer pleased her, she smirked in response. Without even considering his feelings, she took the last cup and placed it under the machine's mouth. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Anyway Mr Pavlos, I've sent Mr Calcifer and Miss Lockhart for a new assignment regarding the uh, the case of the Reynolds' gold. So…I would like you to interview one of the so called 'witnesses' during the fire at Reynolds' mansion. He's rather young, you know. I doubt that he has the real information."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "He?"

"Yes, a 'he' Mr Pavlos, not a 'she'. If you're up to find yourself a new girlfriend, don't even think of dating our clients, thank you very much," she bluntly uttered. Roxas didn't care about looking for a new girlfriend; he had enough of those anyway. "Well then Mr Pavlos, he's waiting in the meeting room. I sure hope you're good with interviewing because this might be our only chance to meet up with a witness." She handed over the coffee-filled cup. "Cappuccino, hope you like it." And she strutted back inside her office.

Well it would be just a waste if he didn't drink it despite not having a great enthusiasm unlike his favourite flavour, mocha. He took only three gulps before rushing back to his table and grabbed a few papers and pens. He even brought along his DSLR just in case. As he stood by the meeting room door, a nervous feeling crept onto his skin. He has never interviewed client before. Negotiating for picture services, yes, but having a deep conversation? No, not indeed. He took a deep breath before turning the door knob. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he tried to sound polite, though it came out rather awkwardly.

"No problem, after all…I know you're not always that punctual," said the witness.

He recognized the voice and the silk black spiky hair. It was no other than, Zachary Fair.

Without any hesitation, Roxas slammed the papers and pen on the table and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he demanded. Although Zack didn't struggle to free himself, he smirked instead. "Damn you." Roxas shoved him away.

For Zack, it was all just amusement. "I know you can't do it," he provoked him. He calmly slumped back onto the chair and beckoned Roxas to sit on the other side. "Well? I am your client. I came here to talk."

"You didn't answer my question," Roxas snapped.

Zack raised his hand, "Hey I'm the client, and the client is always right. Roxas, you truly can't be a dealer, man those customers will run away from ya. Smile a little, will ya?" he sheepishly grinned. Roxas tried to stay calm and obeyed his 'client's request. He sat on the chair at Zack's opposite. His eyes were still burning in deep hatred and fiery. "Ah that's much better now, isn't it?" said Zack. "Well…now that we're ready. I'm going to tell you this Roxas, we're not going to leave the town just because it was by your order."

_What? _Roxas raised his head, though he remained quiet.

"Order us around again, and we'll hurt your precious treasure," he grinned.

If it weren't for the work's sake, Roxas could've jumped across the table and choke him to death. His blood was boiling and it was at the verge of bursting. "So it was you then? You did that to her?" he bluntly asked. "YOU made her into that?" his voice crescendo.

Zack shrugged as a part of his answer which made vexed Roxas even more. Roxas really wished he could kill the lad that instant. "Just what is it that you want, Zack?" uttered Roxas in between gritting teeth.

The lad's azure eyes abruptly turned dark cold beneath his spiky hair's shadow. He slightly twitched his mouth in disgust (by the question). "Is that how you speak to your king, Anaxagoras?" he darkly said, though there was a sense of danger in his voice.

"I'm not a part of the kingdom anymore. I quitted, years ago. Why are you drawing me back in?" Roxas was not keen at all to reminisce about his school life with Zack, Yuna and Tidus. It was horrible, and he regretted so much. It was far worse than what Naminé was going through now.

"You were the greatest king in our history," the lad arose from his chair, "The King of the Winds, Anaxagoras Pavlos. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be able to live for another day," he knelt to his knees to show his deepest gratitude.

"Stop blabbering nonsense, Zack. None of us intended to let you in the association -,"

"Oh but you reconsidered it, did you not?" Zack tilted his head. "You've changed me. You've changed the way I live. I admired you so much in the past, but now…if it weren't for her, you're probably still being our king. It's a pity that -,"

"Don't involve _her. _None of this happened because of her!" Roxas smacked the table. "You don't understand at all. Not even Yuna or Tidus," said Roxas. "I made that decision. It was by my own will."

"The association died after you left, Roxas. But now it has reborn and rising once again." The lad stood up, his eyes remained cold.

It took Roxas a few seconds to finally understand what Zack was after. He let out a sigh as a sign of disbelief and warily chose his words. "So it's revenge then? You're here, back in Twilight Town, for revenge? You're blaming me for leaving the association? What has gotten in to you, Zack? I've known you well, you weren't like this before."

"I am the murderous fire. I am the Fire King. Why does she matter to you most in the first place, Roxas? She is after all…just -,"

"She's my sister and that's why she matters to me most."

"Is she? Is she, Roxas?" Zack smirked. Roxas couldn't answer it right away. He had to think of the words; very strong and concrete words. "The Four Elements Association knows all of your secrets, just like you know ours. We're bonded by the family blood," he added.

"The association should've ended after high school, that was what's written in the Order," Roxas demanded.

"But the Order has been changed. After all, I am their new king. A new king plans out his kingdom just as he desires so," he simply uttered.

"What of the new Order hmm? To murder people? Is that is?" Roxas' raged voice bellowed.

"Murder?" Zack burst out laughing upon hearing Roxas' statement. "Murder? We don't murder people, Roxas. That's far too exaggerating. We'll leave that to someone who yearns for a murderous attempt," he deviously grinned.

For a moment Roxas' face turned slightly pale. He knew exactly whom Zack was referring to. It was the virulent man who's in Darson's, Naminé's dream university. _They've been contacting him…but how? How do they know him? _If that man reached his hand on Naminé…that will be the end of her life.

Meanwhile, it only took a few glances on Roxas' face to understand what was running in his mind. Zack was well versed of the scene. "Weird, isn't it? The fact that I came to know of the man," he chuckled. "Ah, but of course. I won't be telling you now. You'll have to figure it out yourself." He strutted towards the door, leaving the meeting room.

As he turned the knob, he faced Roxas once more who still remained as quiet as before. "Well, it was a great meeting, Mr Pavlos. Oh and, do pay a visit for the Reynolds, at least…drop by and say hi," he added and headed towards the elevator.

_Darson University. That man. The Four Elements; Zack, Tidus, Yuna. Yuna? Yuna! _His eyes widened. _Yuna was a student in Darson University. She must've…no it can't be coincidence? Damn! Damn! _

"Mr Pavlos?" a woman's voice interrupted.

After realizing that he has been away from the world, he blinked several times to remember what has been occurring in the meeting room. _Right, Zack was here. _The woman cleared her throat, "Mr Pavlos?" she called him again. For only then did Roxas spun around. Hands across her chest, body leaning against the door frame, her mouth twitched in an irritant way.

"Yes, Miss Yaleson?" he gulped.

"Well?" she raised her hands, "any news from the boy?" Despite her serious question, there was still a sign of sarcasm in it.

"Nah. He was just bluffing. Silly kid. He probably walked in the wrong office," he grinned.

"Hmm. I thought so. Anyway, I've just received a call from Mr Calcifer. He said he wants you to take a few photos at the cemetery in Twilight Town for the magazine. I presumed you're ready with your DSLR?" she bobbed her head to look for his black DSLR. It was a good thing Roxas has already brought it along with him. He raised the bag, and she nodded in response.

"Off you go then, Mr Pavlos."

* * *

><p>Time has flown, and the day eventually reached its middle age. The sun was beaming high in the blue sky with a few cotton clouds piling onto each other. Twilight Town was quiet as most of the townies still remained in their offices. Even the schools have not reached its last school periods.<p>

Meanwhile back in the Pavlos manor, the young blonde artist was still dressed in her pyjamas. Despite the cheerful day, she felt her soul was halted by some kind of barrier from absorbing the sun's rays. Her face turned pale. She felt oozy and perhaps a slight feverish symptom have started to occur; rising temperature, weak, and constant coughing. She tried her best to remember what had happened last night with Zack at Dawn City. She started to trace her memories.

They went out together from Little Venice restaurant to Dawn City. Zack took her to the amusement park where they hopped on the Ferris wheel. In there, they had their deep conversations of Zack and Roxas' pasts. She could recall Zack constantly addressing Roxas as a traitor or some sort of betrayer. _What happened next? _Her head ached as she forced herself to regain the memories. _Perhaps Roxas was right…maybe I was drugged last night. _She thought of it. She imagined Zack slipping off a type of drug into her drink. _No, no. _She shook her head. _He's not that kind of person. _

Whatever it was, the last thing she could remember was coincidentally meeting with Yuna and Tidus. Although Naminé couldn't recall if they had some conversations before Zack sent her back home.

The door of her room was knocked several times. "Come in," said Naminé. As the door opened, a maid dressed in black and white gown stepped in. She came with empty hands. Naminé shifted her sitting to face the maid.

"There's a guest downstairs, miss," said the maid.

"A guest? Who?" asked Naminé, her brows arched, showing her curiosity.

"He claims himself to be Zachary Fair. Should I tell him to go?" the maid asked hopefully. After all, Butler Edward has instructed her to restrict any outsiders to visit Naminé. Unfortunately, the maid's hope was impossible to be granted. Of course Naminé wouldn't say 'no' to Zack. In fact, they were a courting couple.

"Tell him I'll be right downstairs in a few minutes," she said.

"But, miss, you mustn't force yourself! You're not well!" Maid Clara objected.

"Who says I'm not well?" asked Naminé, feeling slightly irritated by her question. Despite her obvious sick complexion, she still refused to be labelled as 'unwell'.

Maid Clara hesitated to disobey her mistress' commands. She curtsied and followed by an apology before leaving the room. Naminé tried to stand up from the armchair, though she could feel that the high temperature was preventing her from doing actions. She reached towards the mirror and touched her paled skin. "I can't make it obvious," she told herself. There were a few makeups on the dressing table. She could use that though putting on makeups while having a fever might be a bad idea too.

Naminé finally decided that she should just wash her face. And she did so before combing her hair. Although…she completely forgot that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," she greeted Zack as she descended the stairs.

The lad spun around and he was completely astonished of her attire. He narrowed his eyes, "Were you sleeping?"

"What? No I wasn't!" she exclaimed.

Zack raised his finger, pointing towards her pink and blue pyjamas. As Naminé looked down, she turned beet red. _Oh God this is embarrassing. _She bit her lip. The lad chuckled softly, "Well I guess pyjamas will also do." He took her hands and led her towards the manor's entrance.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" she hesitated.

"Why, to Darson's of course! Don't you remember our conversation yesterday with Yuna? We promised to meet up with her at Darson's. You know…to help her out with carrying her stuffs," the lad beamed.

_We did? _Naminé asked herself. She started to wonder why she couldn't remember much of what happened last night.

"Now come." Zack tugged her forward once more.

"W-wait!" she exclaimed once more, this time she has successfully drawn the eyes of the maids and butlers of the manor. Some of them were peeping from the balcony, others pretended to start mopping the marble floors. The lad spun around with his 'what now' look on the face. "Just let me change. It'll only take a few minutes." She skipped back upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Shish. Ladies," Zack snorted.

"Young man, if I may, where are you taking Master Roxas' sister to?" an old man's voice asked behind him. He spun around and found himself facing an old man dressed in black tuxedo. Zack guessed that the man is the manor's highest butler.

"I'm taking her to Darson University in Hallow Bastion," he boldly replied. He thought of Roxas setting up an old man to expose all of his plans. _Pathetic, as if I'm going to buy it. Even for an old man. _

The butler nodded his head and politely said, "I'm sorry young man. But I cannot allow that. It is my duty to keep Miss Naminé inside the house today. The master will be worried if he comes home and only to find himself a missing sister."

"I'm not kidnapping her if that's what you mean," he snapped.

"Oh no that's not what I was implying. In fact, I would rather say it is best if you leave the manor now. Please do not cause any more troubles to our master," Butler Edward lowered his head. At the same time, the door of Naminé's room was banged open and her running footsteps were drawn closer each second.

"Sorry old man. Roxas will just have to find ways to stop me in the future," he uttered and revealed his devious grin. Zack motioned himself towards Naminé and he gracefully bowed, "Shall we?"

Within just a few minutes, Zack's black Mercedes has left the manor's compound. Almost of the butlers and maids who overheard their conversations came to the butler's side, as if waiting for an order from a master. "What do we do now?" a maid asked. "We can't just wait till Master Roxas comes home!" she exclaimed.

"It seems we have no choice but to inform the master now," Butler Edward responded.

* * *

><p>Roxas hasn't been visiting the cemetery for quite some time, though he used to come there frequently to visit his parent's graves. Nothing has changed. Dark coloured trees scattered on the hills as if they were deliberately planted to match with the cemetery's ambience. As he walked down on the cobbled pavement, his eyes shifted from graves to graves, searching for his parent's. The last time he came, there weren't many dead peoples. <em>Hmm…I guess people are dying these days. <em>

"Hey Roxas! Took you that long to come here!" Pence's loud and distinct voice hollered. Standing next to him was Tifa. Roxas jogged towards them.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," he apologized.

"Yea you do that. Well go take some pictures," commanded Pence. The chubby man then slumped onto the grass carpet and breathed in the air as if sampling the air in the town and the cemetery.

Roxas didn't waste any seconds. He abruptly removed the lance's cover and started to rapidly snap a few shots of the Reynolds' graves. Mr Robinson, the manager of Little Venice, was right. If Roxas recalled it correctly, it was the manager that stated a member of the Reynolds family survived the fire. He peered through the names engraved on the graves.

'Here lies Hewitt Michael Reynolds'

'Here lies Yumiko Reynolds'

'Here lies Christina Kairi Reynolds'

The fourth member of the family should've been Elwyn Shiori, the eldest daughter in the family. _But how? How did she survive? _Roxas tapped his chin. Even though the Pavlos family and the Reynolds family were acquaintances, he hasn't heard from Elwyn for a long time after the fire. _Could she disappear after the incident? _The possibilities were unlimited, especially since he has no other clues to resolve it.

"Odd isn't it?" Tifa interrupted. She bent down and examined the graves for the second time. "At first I didn't believe it, but Alex was right after all. There _is _a survive member. But where could she be? Why hasn't she turned up?"

Roxas couldn't answer that either as both of them have the same questions. "Well…that's our job right? We're here to get the latest scoops around the town. Perhaps we'll find her, coincidentally," said Roxas.

Tifa nodded, "I hope so. There're so many questions I want to ask her regarding the incident and what happened afterwards."

Before Roxas could continue, his phone rang. As he shoved his hand inside his pocket, Tifa re-examined the graves one more time. Roxas checked the dialler's name before answering it. "Home?" he asked himself. He picked up the line. "Hello?"

"Master Roxas, I'm deeply sorry to interrupt your work. This is a matter of emergency," Butler Edward's voice was heard.

"Not at all. Did something happen at the manor?"

"Forgive us, master…"

* * *

><p>Naminé hasn't let out any words escaped from her lips. It's not that she wasn't keen on talking, she just felt dizzy and talking might worsen it. The highway was still clear as the working hours haven't ended yet. Zack exited the highway towards a city; Hallow Bastion.<p>

The city was famous for its modern arts and architectures; a heaven for art lovers and designers. As the car approached the entrance of the city, Naminé faced the window to look out for any interesting designs. At first, there were only a few small buildings painted in vibrant colours; from a perfect harmonious combination of blue and yellow to an odd fusion colour of orange and purple building. She noticed that almost of the buildings have tall and lean looking-through glasses. Zack drove deeper into the city, and the height of the buildings started to change in ascending.

Not long after that, Naminé had to tilt her head so high above to look at the buildings' designs. Now they were passing by a shopping streets where they sell nothing else than arts materials, paintings, art books and anything that related to arts. Her jaws dropped after browsing what the city could offer her. Temptations, temptations. She wished…she really wished she could drive to the city one day, and shop the whole day just for her arts materials. It was fantastic! Naminé even managed to spot a rare designer's paint brush displayed in one of the buildings.

"Beautiful eh?" Zack's voice interrupted.

"Yea, very," she answered dreamily. Then it halted her; Roxas has never brought her to Hallow Bastion. _Why? _She thought he knew that her passion is in arts. Couldn't he at least consider her feelings? Naminé remembered the hallucination she had in the morning, where Zack mentioned to her that Roxas didn't care about her. Could it be true? All this while, he has only been busy with work and work. They rarely have time for a sibling conversation.

As Zack made a turn and accelerated, the buildings' designs have also changed. This time the buildings were painted in grey and white. "Look over there," said Zack. Naminé obeyed him and shifted her gaze towards the front. Right at the end of the road was a huge grey and white building in a unique geometry combination building.

"Could that be…?" her voice trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentence; she was too amazed.

"Yup that's right. The one and only Darson University of Arts. The best in the world!" beamed Zack.

Naminé swore any moment right now, she could pass out in the car before they even reach the university compound. Their distance from the university was closer; Naminé felt her heart throbbed in euphoria. Even though she wasn't a student of the university, it was an honour for her to step within its compound.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Yuna exclaimed.

"Sorry, the princess was still in her jammies," Zack teased. He locked the car after Naminé exited the vehicle. Fortunately, she didn't pay any attention to his teases, she was still astonished. You can even judge just by looking at her big round eyes, they were full of astounded gazes.

"Naminé?" Yuna waved her hand several times.

"Huh? Wha?" she blinked her eyes.

"Hey, welcome back. Thought you were still in mars," she beamed; oh how sweet she is.

The paled brown haired girl flung her arm around Naminé's small shoulder and said, "Well, this is Darson's. How do you like it?"

"It's…p-perfect," Naminé stammered.

"Well as expected from an art loving student, why don't you show her around Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Oh well that…," Yuna paused, "I don't think that's possible. You know…she's not…" she lowered her voice.

"That's alright. I mean, yea I do understand. I'm not a student here," said Naminé.

Yuna was relieved of her answer. She was a little afraid if Naminé would be disappointed as she couldn't explore the university. "I can show you the dormitories though. In fact, that's exactly why you're here right?"

Naminé arched her brows, "I am?"

"You said so last night. You're going to come to Darson's to help out Yuna and her stuffs," Tidus continued.

"You guys aren't joining?" she asked.

The two lads looked at each other and shrugged in unison, "We're guys. Darson has a strict rule of prohibiting guys entering the girls' dormitories," Zack explained.

"So that just leaves you then," Yuna exclaimed. She tugged her towards a building located a few meters from the main hall of the university, "C'mon! Let's get started."

* * *

><p>After an hour of climbing and descending the stairs with hands carrying boxes, Naminé finally thought that it was a mistake to come to Darson. Her fever was getting worse. She placed the last box in Yuna's room and collapsed onto the bed without even seeking her permission first.<p>

"Naminé?" Yuna warily asked. "Are you alright?"

Naminé jolted up once again. Despite the obvious bead sweats, she answered, "Yea totally fine."

"Great! I'm about to bring you to the university's library! They have a lot art books in there, you know! You can even borrow it," Yuna exclaimed.

"I can?" Naminé hopefully asked.

"Well…I can borrow it for you."

After they exited the dorm, Yuna beckoned Naminé to stay close. They went into a smaller and quieter alley behind one of the buildings. The ambience changed abruptly. The alley didn't seem like a friendly university alley. It was empty, and there a few small parts of the buildings where kidnappers could hide underneath it. Yuna paced quickly through the alley, Naminé followed behind her.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Naminé anxiously asked. She glanced at her back several times to make sure no one was following them.

"Absolutely! I mean, this is the shortcut. I always use it," assured Yuna. She made a quick turn and nearly collided with a man whom she didn't see.

"Argh!"

Naminé who was trailed off a few steps behind her hurriedly run towards her. "Yuna? Are you alright?" she halted before she reached her destination.

"Yea I am! Totally!" said Yuna. The man helped her up.

"Yuna? Anna Yuna is that you?" the man hollered.

The pale brown haired girl stared at the man for a few seconds. She seemed to know him. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Professor Atkinson?" They broke into a quick embrace. "It has been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes! Very long indeed!" said the man.

_Atkinson? That name is familiar…where have I heard it before? _The puzzled Naminé wondered alone.

"Ah, right professor. Let me introduce you to my friend," she tugged the professor towards Naminé. "Professor, this is Naminé Pavlos. And Naminé this is my professor when I was…or still am in Darson's, Professor Johannes Atkinson."

The professor examined the young artist's feature as if she was some kind of mythical creature. "Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed. "We've met before! At the art exhibition in Twilight Park. You were the girl the only girl that commented on my painting!" He abruptly shook hands with the nervous Naminé. "Er…I hope you still remember," he said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Why yes of course! Now I remember. That painting was a portrait of Yuna, wasn't it?" asked Naminé, trying her best to sound astonished, though she did remember having a short conversation with a friendly man in Twilight Park when Zack brought her for an art exhibition.

"So what brings you here? Have you managed to enter Darson's?" the professor's eyes glimmered with hope.

"Well…," Naminé lowered her head, feeling ashamed to tell him that she was just a student of a boring college.

"She's here to help me professor," Yuna interrupted. "You do know I'm moving back in, right?" she quickly changed the topic.

"Ah, yes that reminds me, the councils have made that decision if I'm not mistaken," he tapped his chin. As his eyes travelled back to Naminé, his eyes caught a shining metallic like pendant hung around her neck. He slowly took the pendant and jingled it in air. Naminé, surprised by his action, abruptly raised her head.

"Well this is interesting," said the professor, in a rather darker tone. "Are you 18 years old by any chance?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Naminé warily asked.

Professor Atkinson twitched his mouth several times. His hands slightly trembled in anger. Naminé could feel the vibration sent from his fingers to the pendent. _What's going on here? _Unexpectedly, he let go of the pendant and dashed off in the alley.

"Professor?" Yuna called out to him, though he didn't turn back. It was obvious that he didn't want anyone's company.

"What's wrong with him?" the young artist asked in concerned.

Yuna didn't immediately respond, she shrugged her shoulders and continued walking along the alley. The two of them came to a stop as the slop was steeply descending. It was a stair. If you miss one step, you'll be facing tens of unstoppable face smacking rolls. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Well yea. Just don't miss any step," Yuna persuaded. "I'll catch you before you fall," she added.

The artist nodded. She took several deep breaths before stepping down. _Careful now, Naminé. _She told herself. Things were doing fine as she started to pick up speed. She reminded herself that she might trip easily due to her fever. There were only a few more steps to go. From time to time, she would stop and look at the front. Straight ahead was a two storey building with a white dome acting as a part of the roof. She spotted a large statue of a woman in robes holding a book with her two hands, as though she was offering the book for the angels.

"Is that the library?" she spun around. _Yuna? _There was no one at her back. "Yuna?" she hollered. No response. Should she turn back? Or should she just continue walking down the steep stairs? The library was not far from where she was standing. But, even if she browsed every books, she couldn't bring back home. She needed Yuna after all.

Naminé carefully ascended the stairs once again.

"Naminé," a soft voice spoke. "Forgive me."

She turned her head slowly…there was no one. Was she hallucinating again? Was it all just a hallucination? Is she even standing in the real world? What if this was just a dream? All of this was just a dream? She felt cold, scared, and worried. How was she supposed to get back to the real world?

Before she could run for it, Naminé felt a small force was exerted on her body…and she was falling…falling…down the stairs…

And there was a sudden blackout.


	11. Chapter 11 For the Love of Nami Pavlos

Slowly and steadily, the ambience of the combinations of beeping instruments and sliding trolleys began to crescendo into her eardrums. She could feel it; the bed's soft sheet. Even though her eyes remained close, unable to obey her commands, Naminé has fairly guessed that she was in a hospital. The echoes of running people, nurses and doctors perhaps, have assured her more. As she eventually managed to control her eyes, they calmly flung open and bits of the sun's bright rays greeted her. It blinded her for a few seconds before she could adjust the brightness. Although her vision was still blurry, she could make out a figure was sitting near the bed. It was clearly a 'he'; judging by his sitting posture.

"You're finally up?" the lad's gentle voice spoke.

She recognized the voice, though there was a slight disappointment after knowing the voice's owner. "Yea," she answered weakly. The blonde forced herself to sit up, but a sudden headache prevented her from doing so. She rubbed her head several times, though the pain wouldn't ease off. She felt another hand was touching her head, it was the lad.

"Still painful?" he asked.

Naminé tilted her head facing the lad's feature. Her guess was right. The lad was Zachary Fair, even though she was hoping for it to be Roxas. She was sure that Roxas was going to be angry and probably…probably…_where was Roxas? _She was confused.

"What happened?"

As Zack slumped back on the chair, he started tapping his chin. "Did you lose your memories?" he curiously asked. Naminé wasn't even sure of herself. Did she? All she could remember was hearing a familiar voice of apologizing her before she fell of the stairs. But how? How did she fall of the stairs at Darson's? Naminé searched for her memories, but it was no use. Every time she recalled them, there was only a blank black screen and a dreadful headache.

Zack blandly turned her head to his direction with his alluring eyes filled in desires. "Do you still remember me?" he anxiously asked. There was no direct answer from her; only a nod. Then she halted. Something has rung the bell.

"_Who are you?" _

"_Hey, that was supposed to be my question," a young girl in braided blonde exclaimed. _

"_Stop being childish," a young boy bluntly said. He sighed deeply. He was lean and taller than the young girl. His hair was jet black and slightly oiled. The young girl could tell that he has come from a rich family, especially since he has shown his arrogant trait, a typical and must-have trait for a rich child. _

"_I'm Zachary. There, are you happy?" he rolled his eyes. _

_The young girl widened her eyes in surprise. "Ah! You must be my brother's friend! He has talked a lot about you!" _

_The boy turned around, "Your brother?" he curiously asked. _

_The girl nodded in excitement. She beamed, ah such a sweet girl she is. How old is she? Probably 14 or 13, though she still has those gentle and innocent baby face in which people always mistaken her for an 11-year-old school girl. But of course, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Her own school uniform has proven so; grey checked skirt, black blazer, and white ribbon. That was the official colour of the school uniform of Twilight Town High School. _

"_Yea that's right! My brother! He's…wait…what's his name again?" she halted. _

_Zack smacked his face. He thought it was a mistake to even start a conversation with a dumb girl who forgets her own brother's name. Although he was still puzzled as he could count how many students that recognized his name. After all, he was just a loser and nobody at school, unlike those three famous seniors of his. Their names were the talk of the students. _

'_Anaxagoras Pavlos.'_

'_Anna Yuna Sakagawa.'_

'_Tidus Raymond Shins.' _

_He waited for the girl. To his surprise, she flung her hands into her school bag and took out a notebook. She rapidly flipped through the pages before halting on what seemed to be a peculiar looking page. She said out loud, "Anaxagoras Pavlos!"_

"Naminé?" Zack called out.

"Huh yea?" she blinked her eyes. _What was that? It's like a missing piece of memory. _

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…I think so," she paused. "Zack, have we….met before? I mean, did we have a short conversation years ago before I met you at the college?" she nervously bit her bottom lip. She thought Zack would think that she's crazy. Well maybe she is.

The lad reclined back to the chair, "No, we haven't."

The answer caught her unguarded. _No? _"Oh, well I thought so. It's just my imagination then," she tried to smile. Despite that, she couldn't help but to think that the scene had occurred before. Then again perhaps it was just a surrealistic hallucination.

As her eyes began to scan around the room, for only then did she notice the room was actually moderately decorated with white paintings and white curtains. Each painting has different patterns and abstracts. In fact, there was even a similar initial signature imprinted below the paintings. She could make out the letters that say, 'Signed by Professor Johannes Atkinson of Darson University of Arts'. She suddenly remembered meeting up with Yuna's professor at Darson's and his peculiar reaction to her pendant. Her hands reached for the pendant; it was still there. She sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to rest," said the lad as he stood up.

"Wait! Stay, please. I could use some company," she pleaded. The lad turned his head, and beamed. He obeyed her. He knew that she was still confused of the situation.

"What exactly happened?" she lowered her voice.

"Hmm…well, Tidus and I found you lying on pavement with a bloody head. So we rushed to the hospital. They took you in the emergency room, and well I don't know what they've done. The doctor told me that you're fine, just that you have slightly injured your head. Though he did mention that you might face a few memory problems," he explained.

She bit her lip, "Someone pushed me down the stairs."

He leaned forward, "Who?"

Though the only answer she could give was only a few shakes of her head. She didn't know who actually pushed her, but she fairly guessed it was Yuna. The last voice that she heard definitely belonged to Yuna. But what was the reason? Naminé thought of telling that to Zack, though she was afraid if that would count as betraying a friend. She kept it to herself.

"Who?" he softly persuaded her again.

"I-I don't know," she lied. She had to.

"I see…," he said in a flat tone, as if he has been expecting for that answer to come out.

"How long have I passed out?" she quickly changed the topic.

"Well, this is for the second day I haven't eating properly and rushed home a few times. I guess I'm going to get lovely tickets from Bobbies sooner or later," he beamed. His azure eyes locked on hers, "Two days to be exact," he finally said. He wondered if the impact has even damaged her mathematics skills. She nodded several times, and remained quiet.

"WAIT! Two days?" she abruptly exclaimed, Zack slightly jumped. "Oh my…oh no…no, no, no," she mumbled.

"What? What is it?"

"I remember Roxas told me not to leave the house, and I did. And now it has been two days. Oh my god, he's going to kill me Zack! He's going to murder me!" she wailed.

He burst out laughing from her childishness. Despite receiving her glares of deaths, he couldn't take it seriously. It just made her even cuter. "Nah, don't worry about that," he beamed.

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes. She was certain that Roxas would search for her, even though he can be so busy with work most of the time.

"Roxas doesn't even know about this."

* * *

><p>The manor was deathly silent except for the brushing skirts of the maids and heavy footsteps of the butlers were heard. They paced back and forth and nearly collided onto each other. Sometimes they passed by with their sombre faces and single nods before heading back to their duties. Other times they would quietly and anxiously whispered among themselves. <em>'What should we do?' 'The master hasn't left the room for days!' 'The master didn't eat the food we made.' <em>The maids would frequently take several glances at the door of the manor's master bedroom and shook their heads in a baffled way. All of them have tried their best, but there was nothing that could cure him yet.

Nobody knew what has or could've happen in the room as not a single sound has been heard since two days ago. The master only barged in the manor, stormed to his bedroom, and locked the door. Maid Clara served him food outside the room, though it remained untouched and rotted instead. She served him breakfast, brunch, lunch, and dinner. Nothing. He has taken nothing. Could he possibly be thinking of making his way towards the Maker now?

"What should we do?" she asked Butler Edward as she descended the stairs with a tray of spoiled meal.

The aged butler sighed deeply. He shook his head in dismay, and said, "I do not know, my dear."

"He hasn't taken anything since Miss Naminé went off with that lad. In fact, she hasn't returned to the manor yet, has she?"

He slowly nodded, and couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty. If he didn't inform him, perhaps things wouldn't turn out this way, and Naminé might've returned home like usual. "I could not help to think that something bad must've occurred to our Miss. She has changed recently, hasn't she? Do you think that lad has caused this?"

"Even though I find him peculiar as well, but we mustn't really jump into conclusions without any solid proofs," said the wise maid. "There could still be other factors that caused the changes. After all, our Miss has been attending lectures in college, she might be stressful now," she added. The old butler could not think of any other reasons to argue her, she was most probably right.

"Have you tried reaching her?" the butler asked anxiously.

Maid Clara nodded, "I did, several times, though I couldn't reach her."

"We've got to do something," Butler Edward sighed. "Perhaps we should-,"

He halted upon hearing the knocks on the main door of the manor. They exchanged quick nods before returning back to their duties; Maid Clara headed back towards the kitchen and the butler graciously went to the door to greet the guest. He turned the knob, bowed, and greeted, "Good afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Edward. Is Roxas around?" a young lad's voice said in response. As the butler raised his head towards the speaker, he immediately ushered him inside upon seeing the familiar face. He leaded the guest to the stairs and halted in front of Roxas' room which still remained quiet as it was.

"Please Master Riku, we've tried everything we could. He wouldn't speak nor eat!" Butler Edward pleaded.

The young silver haired lad patted the old butler's shoulder, "I'll do my best." After feeling slightly relieved, the butler left him alone facing the door. Riku took several breaths before he started to knock softly on the door. As expected before, nothing came out of his room. "Hey Roxas, I got your call yesterday. I'm here to talk," he said. Nothing came out. "Roxas?" he called out again; nothing. An unpleasant feeling crept onto his skin. If Riku were to follow his instinct, he was quite sure it was telling him that Roxas is dead…or drunk. _No, Roxas never drinks. _He couldn't be dead, could he? Riku never thought Roxas would plan on committing suicide. _He can't kill himself…can he? _

A sudden glass breaking sound was emitted beyond the door.

"Roxas?" Riku anxiously called out. "Hey, what's going on in there? Roxas!" he furiously turned the knob, but it was no use. The door was dead locked. He tried punching the wooden door's frame, though only bits of woods were scraped. Riku didn't care what methods he'd be using to break the door. He even tried kicking it several times. The door was too hard.

"Master Riku, what's going on?" Butler Edward and several maids rushed to the scene. They were left mouth-opened after witnessing what Riku was attempting. "Master! You'll damage the door!" the butler exclaimed.

Riku furiously glared him, "We've got to bring it down, Edward! Something is going on in there! Call the other butlers!" The butler obeyed his command and hurriedly called their names. As the younger butlers arrived at the scene, they already knew what they were supposed to do. A butler even came with several hammers and axes. Riku grabbed an axe and together, they smashed their axes and hammers on the door with all their might.

The door was greatly damaged, and Riku delivered his final blow to bring it down. The debris of the wooden door scattered on the floor as the door crashed with a loud _thump_. They rushed inside, and only to be found their master lying still on his bed. Crystal clear water was dripping from his end table, and there it was, the source of the glass breaking. It was his valuable glass. Riku rushed to check his pulse.

He was still alive.

A sight of relief was escaped from his lips. He turned to them, and smiled widely, "He's still alive." The faces of the butlers and maids abruptly turned bright upon hearing it. Despite knowing their master was still alive, they were still worried of his health. Their master has turned skinny, his face was no longer glimmering as before, and they knew he was suffering from a slight malnutrition.

"We should get back to our posts. Let Master Riku handle this," said Butler Edward. They obeyed his command, as they too were aware that they had other important jobs in the manor (like cleaning the debris for instance).

Riku turned back to his friend. He slightly shook him, "Roxas, hey. Are you awake?"

Though the young lad could only manage several mutters. His eyes slowly flung open. Those blue eyes were no longer glimmering with enthusiast; instead, they were very sombre. Riku helped him up, "What happened man?" he knew it was obnoxious to ask the question, though he couldn't help it. As Roxas was about to speak, he collapsed on the mattress again. "Right, sorry, my bad. You should take some meals first," said Riku.

Riku was only a step from the room when he heard Roxas's weak voice spoke, "Where's…Naminé?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn…damn…damn! Damn it Naminé! Why won't you listen to me?' Roxas furiously stepped on the gas pedal. The Ferrari immediately accelerated to 120km, and it was still rising. He didn't care about receiving tickets from Bobbies or even getting sacked from work. Naminé was his priority. If only she had listened to him, Roxas wouldn't be facing this hard time. <em>

'_Focus Roxas, you're driving beyond your limit.' He told himself as the car's speed meter was nearly reaching 150 km. He overturned the other cars like a maniac, and even received exaggerating honks from the annoyed drivers. He didn't care. He has to reach to Darson…before…before what? Roxas didn't even have a clue what was happening to her. For now, he just needed to get her back home, safely. Yes, she'd hate him again, but he didn't care. _

_He made a sudden sharp turn as he nearly missed the exit to Hollow Bastion. Roxas was grateful as the traffic was not congested compared to Dawn City. He made several turns and recklessly beat the traffic lights. There it was; Darson's. Straight on ahead. He stepped on the gas pedal more and sped up towards the university. _

_Upon parking the car, he noticed that Zack's Mercedes was located several slots away from him. Roxas was even more assured that he has come to the right place. Though there was one tiny problem; how was he supposed to find Naminé in the HUGE buildings and LARGE compounds? _

"_Damn it," he spat. _

_Not long after that, he spotted several students were wandering at the main building. He ran up to them, "Uh hi there." The students turned around, and Roxas was quite sure the two of them started turning red. 'Oh come on, this is not the time.' _

"_Oh hi," a young girl nervously greeted him back. "Are you new here?" she asked. _

"_Um no, actually I'm not a student here. I was wondering if any of you have seen a guy with spiky black hair walking around the compound with a blonde girl?" he finished his sentence in one breath. _

_The two girls looked at each other. "Well," the girl said, "there are many guys like that. Hmm…do you know how he looks like? What's the colour of his eyes? What does he like to bring along? Or perhaps do you know what course is he taking?" _

_Roxas sighed. She didn't expect him to explain his features now, did she? That would be so…wrong. He shook his head in disappointment. "Never mind. I'm sorry to bother you," he dipped his head. He turned around and hoped for more students that 'happen' to see him would walk pass by him. _

"_C'mon let's go Aerith. What a weirdo," the girl tugged her friend's gentle arms. Though the other girl named Aerith couldn't help but to pity Roxas. _

"_He seemed really troubled. Are you sure it's alright to leave him be?" she asked. _

"_Sshh! Aerith! Yuna told us not to tell anyone about Zack's arrival. I'm sure this guy probably would ruin everything if he finds out!" _

"_But, the two of them really resembled each other," Aerith whined. _

"_You mean that pathetic looking blonde? I think you need to wear glasses, Aerith." The girl stormed ahead, leaving the innocent Aerith behind. _

_The young girl spun around. Her soft jade green eyes were determined to uncover the truth to Roxas. She took the courage to walk up to him. "Hey," she softly spoke. Though he didn't turn around. "Hey!" she slightly raised her voice. _

"_Huh? Oh hey, sorry I didn't notice you were still there," said Roxas. _

"_I know where she is."_

"_She? Wait, you know Naminé?" he exclaimed. _

"_Oh so that's her name…lovely," she gazed into the space. _

"_Um…I'm still here, you know," Roxas awkwardly waved his hand. _

" _Oh right. Yes I saw her with Yuna heading towards the library. You can use that way, it's the shortcut," she pointed her fingers towards a narrow and lonely alley behind one of the buildings. _

"_Thanks. I really appreciate it!" said Roxas and he dashed off towards the alley. He knew he could've at least given her a proper and formal thanks but he was in a hurry. The alley seemed to be unoccupied by any students. Perhaps it was a secret shortcut? As he went deeper, a huge two storey building with a white dome caught his eyes. 'The library?' he asked himself. _

_It was a good thing Roxas was not clumsy as he nearly missed a step during descending the steep stairs. "Damn that's dangerous," he cursed. As Roxas concentrated more on the stairs, he noticed some of the stairs were smudged with red blood. He followed the trail which led him further down. _

"_N-Naminé?" _

_Right in front of him, lying completely immobilized on the ground with a pool of blood was…the blonde he was looking for. 'No…no…no!' his heart screamed out. He held her in his arms; blood was still trickling from her head. "Oh god no. Stop…please stop!" He panicked. Without even thinking of how he would regret it, Roxas torn a long piece of his shirt and exerted the right pressure on her head. 'Stop flowing…stop flowing.' "Don't leave me, Naminé!" He clutched her small hands. She didn't respond. "Please don't leave me." _

_He was not a fool, nor was he an idiot man. He couldn't help it. His heart couldn't help it. Tears were pouring out from his blue eyes. They dripped on her pale face like tiny droplets of the rain. "Naminé," he softly called out her name. He knew if he called her out again, she would not respond. As he removed his hand away from her head to reach his phone, it was already painted with deep red blood. She was losing blood. Her life was draining away slowly. _

_His trembling fingers quickly dialled the numbers, but he couldn't get it right every time. He was too shaky. "Damn it! Damn it!" he smacked the phone on the hard ground. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _

'_Don't leave me, Naminé. Please…' _

_He could feel the warmth on her hand was starting to turn cold. He embraced her, in the hope the warmth from his body would be transferred to her. "Stay with me," he pleaded. "Stay with me…," The tears of his remained trickling down from his eyes. "I'm sorry…forgive me, Naminé." _

_For once Roxas eventually felt helpless. He couldn't afford to lose her, and he just destroyed the device that could save her life; his phone. He couldn't bear to watch her die slowly in front of him. He wanted her to know how precious she is to him…she was more than just a – _

"_Very good Roxas. You should be nominated as the best actor!" a familiar voice spoke. _

_He tilted his head. _

_There, in front of him, stood Zack, Yuna, and Tidu, though only Zack was the one who had the wicked smile among the others. Yuna seemed to be troubled; she wrapped her arms around her body. "You told me you wouldn't go to this far!" Roxas yelled. "You told me you wouldn't murder people!" _

"_Oh? She's not dead yet, so that means we're still holding on to our new Order." _

"_Who did it? WHO DID THIS?" Roxas demanded. Yuna took a step back. She started to cry. "You…was it you, Yuna?" A swarm of guiltiness veiled her face. She knew even by uttering words, he could tell that she was the culprit. _

"_No. It was I who planned it. She was just executing her part," a man's voice interrupted. Roxas turned his head towards his direction. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were cold jade green; the murderous eyes. "We meet again, Roxas."_

'_No…it can't be!'_

"_Surprised? Oh don't be. I am after all, the professor of this university. My existence here is acknowledged. Unlike her…who was not supposed to exist in the first place!" his skinny fingers pointed towards the dying Naminé. _

"_How could you do this? Why do you still seek revenge?" Roxas roared. _

"_Revenge? I do not seek revenge. I seek the gold; Reynolds' gold. It should've been mine long time ago! But I had no idea how Elwyn managed to escape the great fire. And now the gold is lost, but that's alright. I have found the key to it." He shoved his hand into the pocket and took out a dangling pendant; Naminé's pendant. _

"_Hand it over," said Roxas between his gritting teeth. "Hand it over or I'll swear I'll tear your limbs apart if I ever see you again!" The professor burst into laugh, followed by Zack and Tidus. _

"_Roxas, there's no way you would do that. You're way weaker than Yuna," teased Zack. Roxas shot him a warning deadly look. "Ooo someone's being serious," Zack added. _

_The professor tossed the pendant to him. "It won't be any use to me yet if I don't have the clues on the gold. Take that worthless pendant with you. But I warn you, I will take it back, no matter what it takes." Roxas' hands reached out for the pendant and tied it back around her small neck. "And I should also thank you trio for working hard to cooperate with me," he faced the three menacing trio. _

'_I knew it! Zack has been cooperating with him all along!' _

"_Hey, it was no problem. We wanted our revenge as well," said Zack. _

"_Well then…shall we leave those two alone now?" the professor suggested. He swung his coat around before taking his leave. _

"_I won't forgive you Atkinson! I won't let you touch Naminé again! You hear me? YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO EVEN SEE HER FACE EVER AGAIN!" _

_He halted, "Oh? What are you planning to do? Lock her away in the manor? That poor girl. She doesn't even know the real situation she's facing, yet you're putting all the pressure on her. What a poor brother you are, Roxas. Solrhea's and Ventus' deaths would be meaningless if you were to keep her away from the world." _

"_Don't you dare Atkinson!" _

"_One day Roxas…she will come back to me, like a bird returning back to its nest. You'll just wait and see."_

* * *

><p>"Then what?" asked Riku.<p>

"And then…Yuna called the ambulance. She felt guilty after pushing her down the stairs. That bitch," Roxas shook his head.

"I see. So are you really planning to lock her in the manor, Roxas?" Riku warily asked.

Before Roxas answered that, he took another sip of hot tea, "I've already contacted her professor, and even the manager at the restaurant she's works at. They sounded disappointed but she can no longer involve outside the manor. It's far too dangerous, especially since Atkinson will take back that pendant of hers one day."

"You know, Roxas. I hate to say this, but she'll really hate you for that," Riku bit his lips.

"I know that. I don't have other choices. I might even stop working at The Times," he stared across the room. His DSLR remained untouched on the studying desk, waiting for him to use it.

"And what?"

He sighed, "And tell her the truth…somehow."

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea. Seeing on how you've already put how things are, you don't want to make it worse, Roxas."

"Then, how long do you think does she want to live in this fake life of hers? I can't put the act all the time! I'm sick of it! Especially since I…I…,"

"You love her?" Riku raised his brow.

Roxas didn't answer immediately. "This is too much for me to handle this alone."

"Hey pal, you're doing the best. I'm sure she'll understand it someday," Riku patted his shoulders.

"Yea but not in a way I would imagine. I don't want her to get hurt after knowing the truth, but I also don't want her to live in this plastic life. If only Zack and Atkinson didn't get along so well, I could've told her the truth," he let out a heavy sigh.

" But you couldn't."

"Of course I can't. It's too painful, even to me."

"…whatever it is…you can't go back and fix the past. You've already made those decisions yourself, and she's really going to be mad at you for it. Are these the things you would do for the sake of Nami Pavlos?"

Roxas remained silent. He nervously bit his lips.

"It is for the love of Nami Pavlos after all."


	12. Chapter 12 His True Voice

As the Mercedes entered the highway, Naminé felt her heart sank into the deepest ocean. She was leaving Hallow Bastion; she was leaving Darson's. She knew that only a fool would have the same feelings as hers as she was not even an official student of Darson's. Then again, at least she managed to set a foot inside the compound of the university. _If only 'it' didn't happen, I could've enjoyed it more sincerely. Yuna…why? _From time to time, Naminé did scroll down to Yuna's number and even thought about calling her, though Yuna would surely decline all her calls. _She pushed me off the stairs. Were you planning to kill me all along? _She shook her head briefly. _Yuna's not that type of person, I'm sure that's a strong reason behind it. _

"Is something troubling you?" Zack's soft voice asked.

"Nah it's nothing. I'm just sad because I didn't get to spend much time at Darson's," she lied. "By the way, have you seen Yuna?"

Naminé swore she saw Zack's mouth twitched in an irritated way upon hearing the question. Then, a smile was formed neatly on his lips, "Nope, didn't see her dear. Perhaps she's gone home. She did pay you a visit though."

"Oh, really….well that's nice of her." And their conversation broke down into a complete silent. They were only a few kilometres away from Twilight Town, and Yuna noted herself to be prepared with Roxas' usual of 'where did you go Naminé!' or 'why are you with him?' or 'Naminé, I told you to stay at home!' or even 'you won't see him ever again.' _Wait, what? _Did she just think Roxas would actually say the last line? He's not going to that extend now, would he? _No, he can't control my life. He can't stop me from seeing Zack. _Just as she was about to draw into more hallucinations, she was snapped by the vibrations of her phone. _Prof Demyx? _

"Hello?" her voice squeaked.

" NAMINE! HOW COULD YOU!" Prof Demyx's voice yelled through the phone; Naminé pushed the phone away from her ear. Ouch.

"Um, professor? Is everything alright?" she tried not to sound annoyed.

"My dear! How could you agree with your brother? You're leaving the college when you're about to face the exams? My dearest! What on earth happened?"

_What? _"Professor…I don't understand. What are you talking about?" her voice started to tremble; she was confused.

"What do you mean by 'I don't understand'? I received a call from Roxas who insists on dropping out your name from the college system. I thought he was just kidding! But nay, oh Naminé! The dearest Yuna herself has left the college, don't tell me you're off too?" he whimpered.

"Professor, I really don't know what you're saying. Are you sure it was my brother?" there was a sense of grave suspicion in her voice.

"…why, Naminé…were you not informed by him then? That's odd. I mean, yes I'm 100% sure I was talking to him! Though he sounded kind of weak, bah never mind that. Naminé, are you implying that you and your brother didn't have any talk about this…at all?"

What was she supposed to answer? In truth, she really didn't know what Prof Demyx was talking about, though since he was really confident that Roxas did contact him. Should she tell him a lie? And kill that bastard Roxas later? Or should she just be frank and act as innocent as possible? _How can this be happening? _Then, it struck her. _Am I being forfeited? No, it can't be! This is far too much! _

"Professor, I'm really sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," she sobbed.

"Miss Pavlos? Naminé? Ah wait! –." The line was hung up.

Zack couldn't pretend like he didn't hear any of it. He took a glance at her, and there she was with watery eyes. "Okay, so I don't supposed that was counted as 'not a problem' now eh?" he consoled.

"No…it's not a problem," she lied again. This was just a matter between Roxas and her. She didn't feel like letting Zack knowing everything that's happening to her. This time, she has to confront Roxas, and tell her what's in her mind once and for all. _What more do you want Roxas? _Her dreams of becoming a successful and well-educated artist were slowly bursting, and sooner it will shatter into tiny fragments which can no longer be revived. What will she be now? Just sit around at home and do nothing? _Run away…_her inner voice whispered. _Run away now…and you'll never see him again. He'll no longer be in our ways. You can persuade your dreams! Freedom….just think of the freedom! Throw away your phone; he can no longer reach you with that. Ask Zack to bring you somewhere else; you can start over …with Zack. _

"NO!"

The car abruptly halted. Naminé nearly bumped her head on the dashboard of the car, it was a good thing she had her safety belts buckled up. "Naminé?" the lad worriedly asked. He did notice that she has been acting strangely after all. But what's the use of telling him anyway? In the end, it's just her alone that will be facing the wrath. Unless…if she really chooses to run away with Zack. She felt a warm touch on her hand. Her eyes tended to trace the warmth. "Are you sure you want to go back?" he softly asked.

_Go back Naminé. Home is always the place where you return._

_Don't go back Naminé. Roxas will confide you in that house. Run away with Zack! Run away now!_

_No…Naminé…he's your brother. He's your family. The only closest family member you have. Don't push him away. No matter how arrogant he is, he still loves you as his sister. _

"I…," she hesitated.

Her hand was held tighter; asking for a determined answer. "I'm going back," she said, "back to home." Naminé didn't know the reason, but she did smile at the end. It was weird and it was definitely not by her intention.

"Okay then let's go princess."

* * *

><p>The scarlet evening was nearly at its limit as the orange flares of skies started to succumb towards the twinkling stars behind it. The sky was revealing its true colour. A flurry of gentle breeze blew through the thin leaves of the trees to the solid concrete of the buildings; dancing its way in air, and carrying whatever the things that followed its rhythm. Lights from the houses started to flicker. One by one they lighted up the small town, though there was only one manor that still remained dingy since morning; the Pavlos manor. The grass was trimmed, the flowers were fertilized, the pavement was scrubbed, the green bushes were pruned, yet the manor was still missing a tiny drop of moonlight bliss.<p>

"Call me if anything happens," Zack reminded Naminé as she got of the car. He couldn't help to think that she was keeping all those burdens to her only. It was unfair, well to Zachary Fair it is. Naminé nodded as a response, and sent him off with a wave. The door of the manor was already opened for her with Butler Edward standing there waiting for her to enter the manor.

"Welcome back, miss," he bowed as she passed by him.

"Thank you, Edward. Could you bring me to Roxas?"

He hesitated, "But Miss Naminé! Wouldn't you like to have dinner first? The chef has already cooked for you."

"Really? Has he? Oh well I guess there's no helping it then. If that's the case, could you call Roxas to come down to the dining hall? I need to speak to him privately," she said.

Butler Edward's face showed nothing else but an afflicted expression. He opened his mouth several times, but the only thing that came out was a long sigh, "Very well miss. I shall obey your command." He bowed again. As Naminé was heading to the dining hall, Maid Clara appeared around the corner with a tray of medicines.

"Miss? You're back?" she exclaimed. "Where did you go? We were so worried about you!"

Naminé couldn't help to smile to herself; so she really does belong to the manor after all. "I went to Hallow Bastion with my friends. I'm sorry for not telling you that I wouldn't return home for days," she bit her lips in the hope the maid wouldn't notice that she was lying. Her eyes fell on the tray in the maid's hands. There were several pills and some type of liquid medicines neatly placed on the tray. "Is someone sick?" she asked.

Nonetheless the maid didn't reply right away as she usually would. Instead, an uncertainty expression immerged on her complexion. "Y-yes, miss," she hesitated.

"Who? Is it Butler Edward? He seemed quite pale just now," said Naminé.

"P-perhaps. Well…I'm off to send these now. Is there anything you need after dinner, miss? Would you like me to prepare the bath?" the maid deliberately changed the topic.

"Hmm, none I guess. But when I do, I'll inform you."

"Yes, miss." The maid curtsied before she left to the second storey. Naminé began to think if Roxas was the sick person although he seldom does. The last time she saw him in sick bed was fairly 1 year ago. Despite so, she didn't really care who was sick or not. Roxas still owes her a real deep explanation of his callous and selfish decision.

Naminé slumped on the dining chair and she let out a heavy sigh. The foods served by the maids were scrumptious, but unfortunately, she has lost her appetite. The sweet smelling of lemon turkey penetrated through her nostrils, imploring her to devour the meat ravenously. _Where the heck is Roxas? _She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table. If Roxas wouldn't show up another 5 minutes, Naminé might as well start digging her forks on the meals (despite not having any appetite).

The door of the dining hall creak opened; and at the end of the hall, stood the young lad with his pale face and sombre eyes. Naminé stood up as if to she were to greet him. But no; she rushed towards him.

_Smack! _

The lad's wan cheeks turned deep beat red. No words came out from his lips. His face remained still to where Naminé landed her palm. Pain? Yes, it was painful, but he knew he deserved it. Through his ears he heard a soft sorrowful sob of Naminé. His heart ached, not from the disease but how much he has hurt her.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What more do you want me to do? What do you want from me? … You've destroyed everything in my life! You've destroyed my future! And now what? WHAT MORE?" she lamented loudly. Several heads of the maids and butlers began to busily pop behind the door behind her. It irritated her; his egoism. Not to mention, he didn't even bother to reply her questions. Tears were pouring out, yet he didn't look at her! _Cruel! Heartless! _

She grabbed his pyjamas and hysterically shook him, "ROXAS!" she yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

Roxas slowly turned his head facing hers. His sombre eyes showed nothing else but agony. His frail hands took hers and he gently pushed them away from his skinny figure. Would it be best if he speak? Or should he just remain quiet? Naminé's sorrowful sobs made his heart felt heavier. He raised his hand, and softly tilted her head to face his. "Do you really hate me, Naminé?" his husky voice asked.

"Idiot! YOU IDIOT!" she wept. "You took…everything away from me! Now you're ask-asking me a stupid question? I hate you! I hate you from the start! I hate you since the day you told me to stay away from Zack! You're nothing but a pest! An eyesore! Why won't you let me do whatever I want? I have my own life…I want to live my own life…and you…," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "…you just have to steal it…all of my treasures and dreams….they're gone…because of YOU!"

Roxas knew this was coming. He gently shed the hot tears of hers. _He's warm…_Naminé thought. _Too warm. _She didn't even know the reason why she still let him touch her face. "Naminé," his weak voice softly spoke, "I know I'm a nuisance. And I know I've been nothing else but an annoying brother. I know…that all of my decisions have hurt you and caused you all those tears. I…don't deserve to be here anymore. I wish you could understand the truth, but I never wanted to tell you. Else you'll end up being alone and hate me again and again."

_What? _Naminé felt something was not right. Roxas never speaks to her like this. He sounded scared and lonely. It was as if she was the only one in his world. _But wait…he had Yuna in the past, and he sure should have friends at The Times! _What was he trying to say now?

"If you really hate me…if you really do," he paused. He inhaled deeply. "I'll leave this place. I'll leave this manor and I'll never come back. If I keep on staying here, your hatred will only breed more hatred. I…I don't want that to happen. Not anymore. I know you won't forgive me so easily even though if I say sorry…just…" he collapsed on her.

"Roxas? Hey…hey!" she shook him. _No way, he's too warm! It can't be…is he sick? _"Edward!" she called out. The door behind her banged open and the old butler hurriedly paced to her. His eyes were locked on the immobilized master.

"Master Roxas!" he gasped. The butler carefully helped him up with Naminé helping on his other shoulder. "Master Roxas, you need to rest," he urged.

"Edward, is he…" Naminé's voice trailed off.

The old butler was about to nod when Roxas' voice suddenly interrupted them, "Prepare the car for me, Edward. I'll take the necessary things and leave as soon as possible."

"Master you mustn't do that!"

"Just do it…I can't stay here any longer." Roxas turned to face Naminé. "I…don't want to hurt her anymore." He forced a smile, but that smile was not the smile of happiness. He was definitely hurt on the inside too. "I'm sorry Naminé…I really wished it didn't turn out this way but…please…don't leave this house at my absent. I beg you." He shut his eyes.

Some part of Naminé was furious upon hearing that. She wanted freedom, not being confined in her own house! However, the other part of her wanted to obey him. Was it because she pitied him? He's sick, and he wasn't faking it. She felt guilty after lamenting uncouthly to him. The three of them started to walk to the other side of the hall; Butler Edward supporting Roxas on his left shoulder, and Naminé on the right. She thought of the deciding what's best for her. If Naminé obeyed him, it would also mean she has been defeated again. Though, if she disobeyed him, she has nowhere to go apart from Little Venice. _Perhaps Roxas has even called Mr Robinson to sack me. _Zack's house would be her last destination. But…

She looked at his soulless face. He was indeed hanging onto the disease. She halted.

"Roxas…I'm sorry…I can't…"

The lad swallowed the lump in his throat. He tilted his head, "Naminé…please don't."

She shook her head several times, "I'm sorry…I can't keep on listening to your orders. I don't want to be locked up. You didn't even know what I had to go through. You didn't even know that I was hospitalized, did you? You didn't! You weren't there for me!" she whimpered.

The butler's eyes widened in surprise, "Hospitalized? Then-."

"I know…I know what happened, but-."

"You're lying! You never knew! How could you know? You couldn't possibly find me at Darson's!" she started to sob. "I had enough of this…you're the one who should be staying home…you're sick…and…and you even told me that you don't want to hurt me anymore. I'm the one who should leave…not you." Without even hesitating, Naminé rushed herself towards the door, leaving him and the butler behind.

"Miss Naminé! Please don't leave the house! Miss Naminé!" Butler Edward called out.

Roxas suddenly coughed. His heavy body collapsed onto the ground. He coughed loudly. He clutched his heart tightly. "Master? Master Roxas?" the butler panicked. The butler realized red blood was spurting from the master's mouth. His face even turned paler. "Master Roxas! Hang in there!" the butler shoved in his suit and fished out his phone.

Before reaching the door, Naminé turned around. She saw him, lying on the ground and spurting blood. _Go there Naminé…he needs you. _The voice told her. She wanted to. _Go Naminé. Go…_ And she finally obeyed those urging words. "Clara! Clara!" she called out.

The maid hurriedly opened the door, "Yes miss?"

"Get me some towel and a basin of water," said Naminé.

"Right away miss!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama…mama…" an innocent voice of a young toddler gently called out. His small hands were tugging the tip of his mother's summer dress. "Mama," he called out again. <em>

"_Yes my dear? I'm sorry I didn't hear you just now. What is it that you want?" the mother asked. Her deep hazelnut irises lightly met the toddler's ocean blue eyes. Her hair, silky brunette and braided, hung neatly below her tiny shoulders. She was…a beautiful woman. _

"_Mama…Ana want…that," said the toddler with his fingers frantically pointing towards a jar of homemade cookies. The woman reached out for the jar and she took out two of them. _

"_Anaxagoras, mama told you not to call yourself Ana. You're going to be a handsome man, not a beautiful young lady," the woman smiled as she handed him the cookie. _

"_Ana, Ana," the toddler replied. _

"_A-n-a-x-a-g-o-r-a-s," the woman slowly spelled out. _

"_A-n-a-s-a-g-o-w-e-s," the toddler followed. _

"_Oh dear…," she sighed. _

"_Well, that's what you get for giving him a long name," said a man's voice behind her. She turned around, and lovingly smiled. "But hey," he shrugged, "we both agreed on that day. Anaxagoras Pavlos." The man with a similar blonde hair as the little toddler picked him up. Like father, like son. The two of them were very much alike; from top to bottom. It was as though the man has cloned a younger version of himself. _

"_We should give him a nickname, dear," said the woman. "Or our little prince could not stop calling himself Ana," she chuckled. _

"_How about…Naxa?" the man (the father) suggested. _

"_It sounds some sort of car dealers." The woman shook her head. "Perhaps Xas? Or even Zacks?" _

"_There you again with all those brilliant ideas of yours!" the father sheepishly grinned. _

"_Then…Roxas?" _

"_Roxas…?" he turned to his son. "That's very much of him. It suits him well. Roxas it is." The young toddler, with his glimmering innocent eyes, blinked several times in confusion. That poor little toddler couldn't understand much of the situation that was evolving around him. _

"_Roxas, someday you're going to have a little sister. You're not going to be alone anymore," the woman told her son, though she knew he could understand the gist of it. _

"_Woxas…sister?" the toddler repeated. _

"_Yes, that's right Roxas. A little sister. And when you grow up, you'll be a good big brother won't you? You'll never let anyone hurt her, and be there for her in times of pain and happiness," she paused and looked at her husband in sombre, "Someday…when mama and papa won't be around, it's your job to take care of her…okay?" _

His eyes flung opened. His head was cool from the wet cloth that was placed on his forehead. It took him several seconds to realize the situation around him. Roxas was in his room, that's for sure. How did he end up here? He wasn't sure. The last thing he could remember was pleading and apologizing to Naminé for like hundreds of times. _Has she gone out of the house? _He wondered. Although Roxas deeply hoped that she didn't. He wanted her to be safe in the house. He wanted her to be safe by his side.

"You're awake now?" Naminé emerged behind the heavy curtains (that were now used as the door after Riku 'accidentally' knocked it over).

"I guess," he tried to sit up. Naminé helped him up. She slumped onto a chair beside his bed and washed the cloth on his forehead.

"Your eyes," she said, "they're suffering."

Roxas wasn't exactly sure how his eyes looked like or was she referring to his current position? "I don't know what you're talking about," he pretended.

"Stop it Roxas," she softly said, "I know you've been hiding things from me. Not just some small matters, but big…and complicated matters. You mustn't let yourself be burdened by all those things. I'm here for you, Roxas. I'm your sister. I should also know the hardships you're facing."

"No…you don't understand," he shook his head.

"Then make me." Naminé's hands gently grasped his. Although her hands were skinner and smaller than his, but she could feel that he felt insecure. "You can't hide this forever, Roxas. Look what's happening to you now. You're in bed, and you can barely do things. If I was to run, you might not even have the chance to after me," she smiled, and so did he.

"Do you remember anything in the past, Naminé?" his husky voice asked.

And in that instant, she let go of his hands. "The past?" she repeated. Truly at the hospital, she did see some sort of past visions or memories when she was in high school. But other than that, she didn't…or perhaps she did though she couldn't remember it well. "No…none. I mean, I can't seem to recall everything back," she said.

"I see," he sighed and shifted his gaze to the end of the room. His mouth opened several times, but no words came out, and Naminé noticed that he was indeed warily choosing the right words to say to her. _But what could go wrong? He doesn't need to be too formal to me all the time. _She said to herself. "Many years ago, you were involved in an accident, and since then the doctor claimed that you'd have troubles remembering all the memories you had back then," he said. "But…all those memories are actually connected to all the things that are happening now," he continued.

Naminé didn't know why, but she abruptly touched the dangling pendant on her neck to make sure it was secured. "Everyone seemed to be fond of this," she hesitated as she remembered how enthusiastic Professor Atkinson was towards the pendant. "It doesn't have anything to do with the past, does it?" she asked in caution.

"It does, Naminé. I know why everyone has their eyes on it, and that's why I told you to keep it safely with you."

"But this is just a pendant from mum, isn't it? What harm could there be?" she whimpered.

"Naminé about mum…you see…for a start…," he hesitated, "she…" his ocean blue eyes shifted to hers. Their gazes met, though Roxas' eyes were daunted. To Naminé's expectations, Roxas briefly shook his head. "I can't…I can't tell you." He covered his ears as if there were voices whispering to him.

"Roxas," she inched closer, and she could see he was nervous of her presence. He was definitely defenceless now. "You have to tell me the truth," she implored him. "Please…" No matter how much Roxas hated to admit it; he was already lost to Naminé's pleas.

"Solrhea Pavlos…has never been-."

"Master Roxas?" the familiar voice of the butler interrupted them. "Madam Aqua is here to see you," he informed. The curtain was raised and their aunt approached them with a basket of fruits in her hands. Once again, Naminé has failed to uncover the secrets that Roxas was hiding the whole time. She was close…very close, yet she was actually far to be ready.

"Oh Roxas. What happened to you, my dear?" Aunt Aqua pecked his warm forehead. "I was so worried when Naminé told me your temperature was rising!"

_You did? _Roxas wanted to ask Naminé, but he changed his mind after seeing her guiltily dipped her head. "I'm sorry for making you worried, Aunt Aqua. But I'm fine now, really. Just a slight fever," Roxas assured.

"Bloody coughs are not 'just a slight fever', Roxas," Aunt Aqua snapped. "There must be a reason behind your serious illness!" she insisted.

And upon hearing that, Roxas' eyes immediately made a direct contact with his aunt's similar ocean deep blue eyes. Though on the other hand, Naminé was completely clueless. The room turned silent; only the two of them were staring at each other for a moment. And suddenly, Aunt Aqua's eyes widened in bewilderment. "No…," her voice squeaked.

"What?" Naminé furiously snapped. "I don't understand what's going on here!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, darling…could you please go to your room. I need to speak to your brother privately," Aunt Aqua softly persuaded.

"No! I won't! I'm a part of this family! I have the right to know what's happening or what has happened!" Naminé yelled.

"Naminé, please my dear," her aunt said.

"I will not-."

"Naminé!" Roxas suddenly bellowed. His expression turned back to how he was when Naminé disobeyed his orders. Naminé hated that face the most. "Just go," his voice descended.

Furiously she stomped her way out of the room and shut herself inside hers instead. She threw herself onto the mattress, feeling left out and sick. It was as though everyone in the house was treating her as if she was only 9. No, she has turned 18. She has lived for 18 years in the manor! _I have the right to know…_she sobbed. Then Naminé did remember Zack's last words before dropping her; _"Call me if anything happens." _She dug her hand into the bag and fished out her phone. Her fingers rapidly pressed the keypads, but in the end, she hesitated. _This is a matter between my family and I. _She told herself. _But I'm alone…no one thinks I'm family…do they? _

Alas Naminé tossed the phone on the mattress and wiped away the last tears on her eyes. Her gaze shifted from the window to the box of wonderful treasures she has been keeping. And suddenly, that reminded her of something very important inside the box. She reached out, and opened it. The photo, the two versions of family photos of the Pavlos, remained where it were. There were still much more Naminé has to uncover, and Roxas has the answers to it.

Her phone rang.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hey there princess. Are you free next Sunday?" Zack's amorous voice asked.

"I am, but I can't go out of the house," she replied.

"Oh? King Roxas has locked my princess in the castle?"

She chuckled, "I supposed so. What do you have in mind?"

"Something special…something you might want to know," he said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she teased him. He couldn't possibly know what was going on in the manor.

"I know about your pendant, Naminé. I know the reason why many sorcerers and knights have laid their eyes on it," Zack's voice abruptly turned dark.

She was frozen, afraid, and shocked. "How did you know?" her shaky voice asked.

"Naminé, when a guy is in love, he does whatever he can to know her better. I'll see you next Sunday, kay?" Before she could even give him a proper answer, Zack hung up the phone. Naminé was still left with confusing words. Whom should she believe? Her own brother who refuses to tell her the truth? Or her boyfriend who does everything he can in order to win her heart?

"Jadey…," she said to her white rabbit that was given by Reiko on her birthday. "Who should I trust?"


	13. Chapter 13 Divided Worlds

When 'tomorrow' eventually came, things ought to turn out differently. It was as though yesterday was just a history as many people tended to forget so easily of the things they did in the past. But of course, it doesn't occur to everyone, especially those who have already sowed the seeds of hatred within their hearts. Hatred will only breed more hatred, and the only way to prevent it from growing further is by forgiving each other. Sadly to say, the residences of the Pavlos manor were still the same as they were yesterday. Neither the master nor the miss would have the courage to walk up to each other and say 'hello'. The two of them have finally created a great distance between them. In that particular Wednesday morning, it was very unusual of them to not have breakfast together at the dining hall. As Roxas had woken up first, he immediately descended down and took his breakfast before heading back towards his room. And when Naminé woke up along with Aunt Aqua, the two had their breakfasts by themselves.

"So, what did he talk about yesterday?" Naminé asked, though she was clearly annoyed, she tried her best not to sound like one.

"Some things," Aunt Aqua shrugged as she scooped a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Oh right, _some things_," Naminé repeated. She rolled her eyes. Aunt Aqua didn't have to be frank; Naminé already knew that both Roxas and Aunt Aqua wouldn't want to involve her in their so called 'secret' conversations. Yes, she was curious but she was also furious since none of them wanted to tell her the truth. Then there's Zack who happened to know about her main problem; the pendant. She was even more curious on how he managed to get the information.

After swallowing the last toast, Naminé headed back to her room to take a shower. The steamy lukewarm water rained all over her body, and she was glad that the calm water did help her to ease of a little. If it weren't for Roxas' selfish decision, Naminé could've been at college and attending lecturers and prepare for exams. _Stupid Roxas. _What else can she do at home? Sit and watch TV the whole day? Well, there's no doubt of course that she'd have plenty of time to paint or even to practise the piano. Speaking of piano, Mr Robinson, the manager of Little Venice, hadn't given her any calls regarding her sudden 'quit'. After putting on the most casual attire, her phone vibrated.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Pavlos isn't it? Well good morning. I haven't heard from you for quite some time. Is everything alright?" it was Mr Robinson, the manager (speaking of the devil much?).

"Guess so. Mr Robinson, I'm really sorry. I don't think I can make it to work today," she said.

"Oh well that's alright. Your brother has explained the situation thoroughly, so I understand it clearly. It must be hard on you," said the manager.

Out of the blue, Naminé felt like this was the opportunity for her to know what exactly did Roxas tell Mr Robinson about her 'problems', "So uh, Mr Robinson, I don't supposed my brother told you every single thing, did he?"

"Hmm I'm not really sure what 'every single thing' refers to what, but I do know that your family is facing some financial problems. I was hoping that the work will help you with the money, but I guess now is the best time to stay hand-in-hand with your family members. Well I won't be hiring other pianists for now. So once everything's settled, be sure to give me a buzz. Got it memorized?"

"Uh yea sure. I think so," she said; half amused, half curious.

"You know, frankly speaking, I used to remember back then, there was also a very rich family who faced some major financial problems. If I'm not mistaken, it has got to do with uh, some sort of a case of slander," he continued.

"Oh really? Well this isn't a coincidence, is it?" she asked. In truth, she really didn't want to know about some other family's financial problems. In fact, the Pavlos' current funds were more than enough! Roxas was just playing one of his dirty little tricks on the manager. She pitied him; the manager, for being fooled by her finicky brother.

Mr Robinson chuckled, "Coincidence eh? Now that you mentioned it, didn't the Pavlos have some connections with the Reynolds? I mean, it was the Reynolds' family that faced the worst financial problems in the town's history. Would you believe it? A bunch of rumours and slanders nearly caused them the deadliest devastation! Well it's a good thing your family helped them at that time. Otherwise I can't imagine what could've happen to that family, even though they're goners now."

Naminé just couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Who exactly was he talking about? Reynolds? The name sounds so familiar, but I can't seem to remember anything about it. _"Uh yea, haha, we did help them back then," _he even mentioned they're goners now. What ever happened to them? _"So um, what happened to them again?" she tried to sound as if she has completely forgotten about it.

"Huh? Are you having some memory problems now? Didn't you know? The Reynolds' family died in a fire! The greatest fire in the town's history! But I tell ya, there's a survived member during the fire. How did I know that? Well I went to their graves of course! You can even check it out at the cemetery. I told you brother to go there the other day, though I'm not sure if he has done so. Boy oh boy, Reynolds surely knew how to break those town records. I mean seriously, they even bought a vault of gold with 10 different locks! Man, I don't know how rich they were till that thing appeared in town," he laughed, and suddenly cleared his throat after feeling the awkward presence. "Uh so yea anyway, currently the restaurant is trying out some new flavours of teas imported from Hallow Bastion. I'll have Mr Oswald send it to your house for reviews…if you don't mind that is."

"Oh yea sure. I don't think Roxas would mind for a few visitors," she said though she deeply doubted so. Actually, she was keener to know more of Reynolds family. She seemed to be so familiar with that name.

"Well then, Mr Oswald will head over to your house after his shift which is most probably at 4.30 pm. Is that alright?"

"As long as it's before 6, it should be fine," Naminé has no idea why she even mentioned 6 o'clock. The manor even receives guests at night!

"Okay then. 4.30 it is! Don't forget to leave the reviews, got it memorized?"

"Yes sir!" she chuckled.

"Good, good. Well, have a good day Miss Pavlos. Ciao."

After the line hung, Naminé stared into the empty spaces in her room. She couldn't help but to feel as though she had some connections with the Reynolds family. If Mr Robinson was speaking the truth, regarding her family helping out the Reynolds family, Naminé wanted to know even more what had happened in the past and why she couldn't remember anything at all. Sure, Roxas did mention about her problems with remembering some memories in the past, but surely he wouldn't face the same thing. _Only Roxas knows everything. I have to find out. _She took the courage to go to his room and raised the curtain aside. Sitting at the balcony on a lazy chair was her idiotic brother, Roxas. A_t least someone's seemed happy to be at home. _She rolled her eyes.

"Roxas?" she peeked over. _Oh for god's sake. _Apparently Roxas had his dark shades covering his eyes which annoyed her more.

"Hmm?" his lazy voice responded. She could tell that he was half asleep, in the morning!

"Hayner's coming over to pass us the new teas from Little Venice. Mr Robinson wants us to leave a few reviews. He's coming around 4.30 pm."

"Yea sure, as long as he doesn't come by at 6," he said.

"One more thing," she paused and sat on the other lazy chair which was by his side. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about the Reynolds family." Upon hearing it, she saw him shifting uncomfortably on the chair. And from there, Naminé was sure that Roxas must know something about it. She waited for his answer.

"Well…why do you want to know?" he avoided the topic.

"Oh cut it Roxas, get to the point. I know that you know about the Reynolds family that I don't know and that's why I want to know!" she huffed. Wow that was a lot of 'knows'. "I heard from Mr Robinson about that family who used to have some kind of financial problems due to an act of slandering. But I want to know what our family had done to help them out in that situation."

Roxas removed his shades and he sat up straight. His deep ocean eyes were complicated. They were showing signs of anxiety, sadness, fear, and even lies. "You shouldn't have asked," he darkly said.

"Please…I want to know the truth…why can't you tell me?" she begged.

"Because," he sighed, "you know what they say; the truth sucks. And trust me, you'll only end up getting hurt once you know it."

'_Oh and you don't think I've being hurt enough already?' _She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Roxas. I think being locked up in this manor is already reaping my soul out especially when I'm talking to you!" she was about to storm her way out when a hand grabbed her back. She shrieked. "Let go of me! Damn it!" she yelped.

Out of the blue he tugged her closer leaving a small gap between their bodies. She could feel his heavy breathing of annoyance. Naminé had mentally prepared herself for his everlasting wrath. She waited. _Nothing's happening? _Slowly she raised her head and their blue eyes met. Through her irises she saw his glimmering eyes as if they were telling her all of the pains he had gone through. "Naminé, I-."

"Master Roxas?" a familiar voice called out of the room. "There is a guest for you."

Roxas quickly turned his head as if he just regained consciousness again. He took a deep breath before answering, "Alright, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, he let go of her small and skinny hand. On the other hand, Naminé felt like she was slapped by the wind twice. Once on yesterday and another one today! Every time she was a few inches close to knowing the truth, there was always something that prevented her from passing by the gates. The world was being unfair to her indeed.

Without even leaving another word, Roxas immediately left her stunned in his room. She clutched her fists. _Enough is enough. _She remembered Zack's invitation on Sunday. Naminé knew she couldn't possibly sneak out on that day, not with Roxas checking on her at intervals! She hoped…she really hoped he would have errands on the day. If Roxas refused to tell her the truth, then so be it. Zack was her last resort.

* * *

><p>"Hey there King Roxas, took you long enough to descend the stairs eh?" the black haired lad taunted upon seeing the master of the house stepped out. He did realize that he was in the lion's den. The master quickened his pace, grabbed him by the shirt of his collar, and shoved him to the concrete wall of the manor. "Ouch," the lad ruefully brushed off his shirt. "Tisk tisk, this is going to leave a stain," he sighed.<p>

"Cut the act Zack. What the hell are you doing here?" the impatient Roxas snapped.

"Mr Pavlos! Unhand that child at once!" a young woman's voice bellowed behind him. He spun around only to find himself an unexpected visitor.

"Miss Yaleson?" he asked in great confusion. Certainly Roxas did purposely staying at home rather than being at the office but he didn't expect Miss Yaleson to actually come to his house in person or perhaps was there something else going on between Zack and her?

"See, I'm telling you Roxas. You should smile to your clients rather than greeting them in a … 'manly' way," Zack sneered. "Well? Aren't you going to invite us in?" he raised his brow.

Roxas obviously didn't want Naminé to know her dearly 'beloved' boyfriend was in the manor's compound. Zack was right though, the entrance was not a suitable place to negotiate things. His eyes scanned the area for any secluded areas but all of the manor's compounds were brightly exposed. He sighed; sick and tired of dealing all of Zack's tricks. "Get in the car."

"A-a-ah…no need to waste your petrol now," the other lad fished out a comb of keys. "We're going to ride to my house."

Upon reaching the white mansion, the three of them were greeted with high respects and they were escorted to the living room by a middle aged butler. "Take a seat if you may," Zack twirled his fingers. He slumped onto what seemed to be the most comfortable arm chair in the middle of the room with his legs crossed on the coffee table. Miss Yaleson, apparently caught that by surprise, awkwardly set herself on the opposite with Roxas sitting next to her. "So…," Zack clasped his hands, "Shall we begin?"

"What?" asked Roxas.

Miss Yaleson cleared her throat before taking out a few documents from her briefcase and set them on the coffee table. "Well Mr Pavlos, you see, you remember this uh client of ours who had recently come to our office? It seems he returned back yesterday and hired us to be his official photographer during a special occasion which will be held this Sunday at this particular mansion, am I right Mr Fair?" The lad frantically nodded his head like an obedient child waiting for his candy. "So, we're here to discuss the fees and costs of production for The Times magazine. Mr Pavlos, you're our greatest photographer. I assumed you're very familiar with all of these measures and - ,"

"I decline."

Miss Yaleson was struck by his sudden answer. She blinked several times, "What do you mean?"

"I said, I don't want to be a part of this work," Roxas emphasized each words with his fiery eyes glared at Zack; he shrugged. "It's not a matter of money Miss Yaleson. But a photographer has to have the passion in taking pictures to achieve the best qualities. Apparently I don't see why I even have to participate in this work when you could've hired some other photographers who would have the _time _in the world to work on Sunday."

Olette was about to argue his statement when she saw a hand was raised at the opposite. "Yes that's very true Roxas but undoubtedly it was my idea to hire the best photographer for the occasion. And Miss Yaleson here recommends you. Come now Roxas, I've seen all of your work. They're splendid indeed! The angles and lightings are perfect! So I chose you," said Zack with a smirk.

"And what's this occasion about?"

Zack got up to his feet and slowly paced back and forth, "Annual celebration of my father's bravery. A grand one if you'd like to know. I'll be having guests from all around the world. Admirals, generals, lieutenants, you name it! They'll all be gathered here on that special night," he paused, "You do get the whole situation right?"

Without having any other options, Roxas insincerely said, "Yea I get it." He had to do this, else he could've end up tarnishing Miss Yaleson's and The Times' reputations. "Give me the details."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday evening and Roxas was getting ready to go to work. He put on his best black tuxedo paired with a silk velvet tie. He oiled his hair, making sure it was as neat as possible. After checking all of his equipment, he let out a heavy sigh. <em>How did I even end up being in this tuxedo? <em>He shook his head. This was necessary in order to maintain his work (in which he thought about quitting) and to maintain the family's side income. As he left his room, he didn't abruptly descend the stairs. Instead, he went to check on Naminé who had been quiet for the past few days. He knocked on her door.

"Yea?" her voice called out.

Roxas pushed the door. His eyes immediately met hers. He swallowed the lump in this throat. The thought about leaving her alone in the house had really anxious him. "I'm going to work now. Sorry if we couldn't have dinner together. If you need anything, Maid Clara and Butler Edward will be downstairs."

"Sure," that was the only word that came from her lips. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in his work place or what he had to do. As Roxas read the atmosphere, he pulled the door back in and headed downstairs.

After making sure the sound of the car's engine had faded away. Naminé abruptly jumped out of her bed and hurried to her closet. She took out a white knee length dress which she had prepared earlier and hastily put it on. Next, she faced the mirror and patted some powder gently on her face. She was not an expert when it comes to hair styling though she did her very best just as in the magazines.

A few minutes later, her beeped several times, indicating an incoming message.

_Zack: Are you ready princess? The knight has come to save you. _

She smiled to herself. She had seen a few scenes in the movie whereby the heroin climbed out of the house using a rope and somehow managed to femininely fall into the hero's arms. Naminé prayed for things to turn out that way though chances were so little. She did manage to hide a rope in her room and even did a few researches on the strength of the rope. Naminé made sure her room was securely locked before opening the window and tossed the rope outside. She contemplated the garden below her, searching for Zack. Alas he bobbed his head out of the shadow.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair," he sang.

"Sssh! You're going to attract the butlers!" she shushed him. Slowly and carefully she began to climb out of the room and descended the two storey manor. _Phew, made it. _She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah my princess is such a brave young lady. Did you bring the necessary items?"

She nodded and opened her purse to make sure the two photos were in there.

"Good, shall we go then?"

* * *

><p>The guests of the mansion applauded as the violin quartet finished another brilliant masterpiece of Vivaldi. As the four of them took their bows, the guests had already returned back to their previous conversations. Men and women in tuxedos and gowns filled the every corner of the hall. Butlers and maids in their black and white uniforms continuously served the guests with freshly dishes prepared by the chefs and the finest wines you can find in Twilight Town. Everyone in the hall was contented with the foods, services, and entertainments except for Roxas.<p>

The foods were delicious alright, he couldn't deny it. However he felt rather bored and tired of snapping the same scenes over and over again. He tried at different angles, though every picture just seemed to lack of enthusiasm and energy. Alas another performance was about to begin. Roxas quickly grabbed that opportunity to be at the front row and readied with his DSLR. As soon as the soprano began to sing, he was already snapping tens of pictures. He felt it; a real energy. It seemed that he was not the only one who had felt the soprano's energy, but the rest of the guests as well. They all turned their attentions to the altar. Roxas was about to take a close shot of the soprano when a man accidentally collided him.

_Flashed_

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the man said. Roxas nodded in response.

He checked on the picture that he took. He cursed. The picture was spoiled. _Wait…_he zoomed in at the backstage of the altar, and saw a familiar face. 'Yuna?'

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that the second performance just now?" Naminé warily asked.<p>

"Yup and I will soon be needed to deliver a speech," Zack replied as he handed her a glass of wine.

It was a good thing Naminé had a great sense of smell. She didn't even take a sip…this was her first time drinking. Well it wasn't exactly drinking, it was just a toast. Her eyes glanced quickly at Zack's glass; it was already empty. Feeling a little ashamed of herself, Naminé slowly slid the glass on the table beside her, and covered her mouth; faking a cough.

"Too strong?" he asked.

"Yea, too strong," she lied and gave him a weak smile. "Are you sure it's alright for us to be outside of the hall? Everyone's seemed to be enjoying themselves. Why don't we go in?" she hopefully asked as they've been standing outside for the last 15 minutes ago.

"I'm waiting for someone," said Zack.

"Someone?" she curiously asked.

"Mmhmm … oh wait there he is!" he frantically waved his hand towards a tall man who was walking towards them from a distant.

"Professor Atkinson?" she asked as she immediately recognized his face.

"Ah yes! Naminé! Such a pleasant to see you here!" he exclaimed. He hands shook hers in greetings.

"Yes! I'm so glad to see you too professor! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Me? Well I was invited by this fine young lad over here. I was his father's junior back in the old days. It's uh… it's a pity he's no longer here to join us… he died with honour, son," Professor Atkinson patted Zack's shoulders who only managed to smile back at him.

"I-I see," said Naminé. She wasn't exactly convinced.

"Anyway professor, I was wondering if you could help Naminé here. You see she has a little problem," he indicated her to take out the pictures. Naminé dug in her hands in her purse and showed him the two versions of the family pictures.

"Hmm interesting…interesting…," the professor muttered under his breath. His eyes squinted as he examined the pictures closer to his sight range. "Ah yes very interesting indeed. Unfortunately I'm not an expert in this kind of matters you see." Naminé's expression went sour. "But I do know a man who has a vast knowledge in photography. I've just met him on my way here. If you hurry, he should be at the end of the hall, outside my dear not in the inside. Well if you could excuse me, I have a few errands to do at Darson's. Good night Naminé, Master Fair." And the man hurriedly made his way towards the parking lot.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go now," said Zack.

* * *

><p>He stood behind her. The moon's ray shone on her hair, giving it an illusion of silver hair. She wore a red satin dress. Standing beside her was another man whom Roxas could've already guessed. He cleared his throat, indicating his presence. The two figures turned back.<p>

"I see you're invited," Roxas began.

"I see you're working," Tidus back fired as he spotted the black DSLR Roxas was holding.

"I thought this occasion was only for admirals and etcetera?" Roxas enquired.

"We're also Zack's friends. Don't we deserve to be here?" Yuna snapped.

"Hey, I'm not going to look for a fight here," said Roxas, feeling a little irritated. If it weren't for work, he would love to bash them up, especially Yuna.

"Everything's going to end tonight, Roxas," said Yuna coldly. Her eyes glared at him.

For only then Roxas realized they were giving him some hints. "What do you mean by that?" he carefully chose his words, not wanting to fall into their traps.

"Oh you'll see…soon enough," Tidus replied. He tilted his head away from Roxas. The sound of approaching footsteps caught his ears. Upon turning his back, the two figures re-entered the hall once more. Another two figures were walking towards him; a girl in a white dress and a young man in a grey suit.

His jaws dropped, "Naminé?"

The girl halted her horse, "Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes shifted towards the man next to her. His face turned purple, "You…," he spat. However his attention was diverted back to Naminé who was caught red handed. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I-."

"I invited her Roxas. Come now, don't be such a party pooper. You're going to ruin the fun!" Zack clasped his hands.

"Don't fuck with me Zack. You've planned all of these didn't you? You hired me because of this DIDN'T YOU?!" Roxas fumed. "What's the trick behind your sleeve this time huh? I'm sick and tired of your games already," the words came in between gritting teeth.

"Well…," Zack spread his hands, "Don't you think she's also tired living in this plastic world, huh Roxas?"

"What the hell are you - ."

_Thud._

Zack tossed the pictures to the ground. Roxas grabbed them obediently. His deep blue ocean eyes studied the content. His eyes slowly reverted to Zack then to Naminé who still remained silent. He crumpled the photos. "Where did you get this Naminé?" there was a sense of danger in his voice, like a volcano about to erupt.

"In the waste basket of the Red Room…I was only looking for you and I stumbled upon those photos," her squeaky voice said. There was a moment of silent. "Roxas…I only want to know the truth. Why do I only exist in one picture but not the other one? Both of them are the same right?" she trembled, afraid of the truth that was about to be revealed, hopefully.

He sighed, "I'm not going to do this shit." He was about to return inside when a hand stopped him. He shot a deadly glare at Zack.

"Would you rather me telling her Roxas? You know it'll be over as soon as my lip slips it away," he threatened.

"Roxas," Naminé pleaded again, "Please…tell me the truth…"

It took him a moment to turn back again. Roxas' eyes were now filled with sorrow and pains. He looked at her. She refused to shift her gaze. Naminé was determined to know the truth.

"Your real name has never been Naminé 'Nami' Pavlos. You've never been my sister. You've never been a child of Pavlos," his voice pierced the cold air. "That picture of yours and my parents…were edited by me." He faced her. His expressions turned rather cold. "From the start you've only -."

_Slaps._

Her hands trembled. Roxas' cheeks turned bright red. "Enough…that's enough…," her shaky voice said. Eyes glimmering with tears, she took several steps back, shaking her head. "I…don't want to believe this…tell me it's just a lie Roxas!" she wailed. The young man remained silent though. His eyes refused to meet with hers. "Roxas…"

"It's not a lie," he murmured.

"What?"

"I SAID IT'S NOT A LIE!" he yelled. "You wanted the truth so badly well there you are! Now do you understand why I … why I don't want to…," he couldn't finish it. It was too painful to look at her face. How much tears had she poured because of his lies? Countless. He realized that the more she stays with him, the more pain she would have to bear.

"Who are my parents?" she took the courage to ask him.

"…Rey-."

"Still alive, still alive," Zack interrupted. Naminé looked at him in bewilderment.

"Hmm? Your father is still alive Naminé. He's waiting for you right now." Zack offered his hand.

"Naminé I-."

"Mr Pavlos? Shouldn't you be working now?" Olette's voice came from behind them. "And I thought you've gone home! Run along now! Time flies you know," she said.

"Yes Miss Yaleson," he obediently said. Roxas took one last glance at the heart broken Naminé before going back in. The truth was he wanted to stay by her side. He couldn't…Zack had set it up right at the beginning. _I should've known. _He cursed to himself. _Naminé…please forgive me. _

"My father is still alive?"

"Yes. He's longing to see you Naminé. I'll take you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Hey there! Well yes it has been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter. As I've mentioned before, I was busy with exams but now the exams are over! (Yay!) So I hope you guys will stay tune to this story and uncover more secrets. The story is way from over. (^o^)v


End file.
